Unwilling Union
by Eternita14
Summary: Year 1868. Tommy and Jude have met only a handful of times in their lives but their wedding is next month. Will love blossom? Or will they live in misery? Alternating POV.
1. Chapter 1 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I've never been so afraid in my life. My sister has always helped me with my fears, but she's gone. She lives with her husband, in another country. She'd be able to tell me that everything is going to be alright, even though it's not. All I want to do right now is pull the covers over my head and drift away into another galaxy. 

"Jude are you up?" My mother asked as she burst into the room, throwing open the curtains letting in the blinding sun. "You only have an hour before they get here. Put on your blue dress, you'll look divine in it." With that she left as quickly as she came. I give myself a few minutes to cry softly, I don't need to be punished over something I can't help.

I pull myself up and pour water into the basin to wash the tears from my face. I gazed at my reflection to see how sallow I appeared. I don't look like myself. My dad always called me Sunshine, because I've always had this light about me. He told me I could make anything brighter. I think my blond hair helped with that.

"Jude you should be dressed already. We need to fix- Why were you crying?" She sounded disgusted. How did she know?_ "Why were you crying?" _

"I was just- the blue dress?" I brought up the dress to distract her. She regained her happy demeanor she uses around guests. She gave a nod of approval before she started to leave.

"Hurry up, dear, you mustn't keep him waiting." She left without another word. I breathed a sigh of relief and moved to get the dress out of my armoire. The cool wood against my hands helped me think straight. It was something familiar in all the chaos. I looked over to the door when I heard someone enter. She stood there waiting for me to give her my instructions.

I held onto the post of my bed as Beth, a maid, tightened my corset. Little by little I felt my breath leaving. I've only had this corset for two weeks, hopefully a few more weeks will make it livable. I guess she was told not to speak to me, Beth was usually happy and chatty with me. Right now she's just doing as instructed and not saying a word.

The last button was in place, my hair was pulled into a bun and it was time I made my mother happy and went downstairs. I padded down the hall, my light footsteps echoed off the honey colored wood surrounding me. Each step brought me closer to the inevitable. Lifting the front on my dress I took the stairs slowly, I've never been the most coordinated person to walk the Earth.

"Now Darling, what did I tell you? That dress is perfect for today." Oh yes, blue. Show how much purity there is in me. I feel like I should be wearing black. In a way this is my death, the end of my life here. I'm moving to a new place, far away from anything I know. "Have a seat here, dear. They should be here any moment."

I sat next to my father on the divan. I have so many memories in this room, most of them good. Playing with my sister when I was younger, we'd hide from our mother in the corner behind the piano. Being in here for prayer, one of the few times I saw my family all together. My grandfather passed soon after. Sitting in the chair by the fireplace with my pa, he would sit there for hours after twilight teaching me to read. I was in that chair when I was told I was to be married, I was fifteen, I haven't sat there since.

"Papa," I looked up into his gentle eyes. He knew exactly what was wrong. He patted and held my hand comfortingly, he knew words wouldn't help me in this situation. I was nearing another tearing, my eyes burned as I attempted to blink them away. Not even looking teary eyed would get me out of this problem.

"Stuart, they're here." My mother said as she looked on from the window. My father patted my hand once more before he got up to greet out guests. I remember hearing mother say to stay seated and wait for everyone to enter, I hope she was referring to this time.

I straightened in my seat and folded my hands in my lap. Careful not to twist my hands nervously like I usually do. I'll save that for later when my hands are hidden beneath the table. I brushed the wrinkles from my dress and moved so if I had to get up, I would do it gracefully.

I look over to see three elegantly dressed people enter the room. Behind them I saw Beth struggling to carry there possessions. She seems so frail but she can tie a corset with the best of them. "Jude, you remember the Quincys." My mother said as she gestured to the couple to her right. "And Thomas." I tried my best to keep a happy expression on my face, even if I'm falling apart inside.

"This is our Jude," papa said proudly as he showed the Quincys to a place on the other divan. They haven't seen me since I was five. Thomas walked over to me. I saw that he had blue eyes, but I couldn't study them as I wished. He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled politely and looked away slightly embarrassed. I was actually doing what my mother told me and that's never keep eye contact for too long. 'It's not proper for a young lady to be so bold', she'd tell me day after day. I never feel like myself when I'm around her. She wants me to be the perfect lady and that's not going to happen in this lifetime.

Papa came and sat next to me again. Mother took the available space on my other side. "Mama," she prefers when I call her that in front of company. "May I please be excused?" She tried to control her glower and asked why. "I'm parched."

"Go ahead. Hurry back though, dear." She said as I walked away from the room. I sagged in relief when I got into the safety of the hall. Their conversation was polite, proper. Hearing my papa talk like he was, it's so comical. He's such a boisterous man, laughing and joking with everyone, except my mother. She's above such things.

I really am thirsty, but my hand's shaking so much I can't even bring the glass to my lips. I look up to see Beth studying me, I'm not in the mood to be studied. Straightening my back I turn and walked briskly from the room and pause at the entrance to the parlor. An unknown male voice is the only one I heard, it must belong to Thomas. Or his father's, but I imagine Mr. Quincy's voice to be more gruff.

Thomas, that name doesn't fit him. Well his appearance anyway. He looks more like a Tom or a Tommy. Well I could always call one of our kids that, oh my, I'm going to marry him. "Jude, honey, is that you?" Why does she insist on calling me these pet names? She doesn't even like me that much.

"Yes, Mama. I'll be right there." I tried to make my voice sound further away than I actually was. Breathe, I can do this. I walked back into the room with my head held high a polite smile on my face. I reclaimed the seat between my parents and placed my hands back in my lap.

"Jude, I was just telling the Quincy's what a wonderful singer you are." Great, I'm already being sold and now you're going to turn me into a performing monkey. "Would you mind very much to sing for them?"

"I'd be glad to," I'm not stupid, I saw the look in her eyes. Its either do this now or pay for it later. I stand by my piano, where I'm most comfortable, and take in a breath.

"Play the piano as well, I think you sound fantastic accompanied," my mother smiled up at me from her seat. I returned it and sat down on the bench. I poised my hands over the keys, then looked over at my parents.

"Is there a particular song you would like for me to play?" Mother told me which song and I thought about it for a moment. "I'll need some help with the piano for that one. Papa?"

"Thomas can play the piano. Perhaps he could assist you?" Mrs. Quincy looked from me to her son. I could see the wheels turning in her head. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what she was doing.

"If you wish," I said as I scooted over to the end of the bench. Tommy, as I now think of him, spoke quietly to his mother. I couldn't quite make out all of the words, but it sounded like he was complaining to her. I looked up to see him walk over to the piano, expression thoughtful and I was suddenly grateful I was sitting. I pulled out the sheet music from the pile and placed it in front of him.

He started to play and I waited for my cue to start. With the first word out of me I saw how everyones expression changed. I tried not to pay attention to how they looked at me curiously and kept my eyes on the keys. I played and waited for my part to sing again, but I was surprised when Tommy joined me that time. I met his eyes, I knew he could see the wonder in them.

I knew I should have looked away but the ocean blue eyes were so beautiful. Even the real ocean couldn't rival them. I could hear my voice start to waver and I tore my gaze away from him and concentrated on the keys beneath my fingers.

I finished the song and turned my head slightly to see Tom, he looked so cold and distant. His eyes even took on the qualities of ice. He didn't look anything like the man I saw mere seconds ago. I turned back toward my parents and smiled thankfully as they clapped.

Thomas, as he shall be known, offered me his hand and I politely, you can notice I do that often, and let him lead me back to my spot on the divan. My papa cleared his throat which meant it was time for the men to begin the talk of the betrothal.

"If you will excuse us, there are a few things we need to discuss," Papa said as he stood. He motioned for Mr. Quincy and Thomas to follow him to the next room, where they would talk out the final details of the imminent wedding. I did my best to hold in my sigh of disgust. Mother tossed me _the _look and turned to Mrs. Quincy. They began prattling on and I tried to tune it all out.

I don't know how long I was in a haven but I was out of it too soon. My mother tugged lightly on my arm and told me, rather harshly, that I was needed in the other room. I followed her and saw a chair pulled out next to papa. He smiled at me encouragingly and moved his hand telling me to sit. I knew this was it, they were going to tell me when my wedding takes place. When I was to become this man's wife.

I looked at him as I sat across from him, his blue eyes filled with hate. I hope that hate isn't directed towards me; we're together forever now. I'm hoping he isn't happy about the discussion that took place earlier. His eyes met mine and I wanted to flinch as I saw what was in the depths.

I kept my eyes lowered after that, focusing on the grain of the oak table under my folded hands. Breathing seemed impossible as the reality of the situation came down on me, but the corset could have had something to do with it. I'm really going to... Their voices drifted away, the room began to spin.

"Jude, sweetheart, something wrong?" a hand came down on my shoulder. I don't know if it was meant to be comforting or to keep me steady, because it did neither, I felt the chair wobble beneath me. All the faces flashed before me, expressions ranging from concern, shock, and disgust.

The feel of my father near me helped with the dizziness, but I wished it would end. I just want to black out, to not think about anything pertaining to my marriage. Marriage, I gulped at the thought of it.

Darkness was creeping up on me and I welcomed it wholeheartedly. I happily succumbed to the nothingness and prayed I stayed there.

* * *

Review please! Tell me if you want more. 

Thanks, Eternita14.


	2. Chapter 2 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Oh My Nerdiness! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the all the feedback! I'm floored by it. My mailbox was flooded because of this, all the adds to the favorite and alert. Thanks so so so SO much!!!!

I wasn't going to post for another week or so but for all of you who reviewed this is for you and I want you to understand Tommy better.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Thomas!" She screeched from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late. And you know how that crazy Harrison lady is." If she's crazy then why are you making me marry her daughter? I took the stairs two at a time and made it to the landing in record time. "It's about time," she said as she put on her gloves, straightened her coat. My mother, the epitome of impeccable. And beauty. Her bright blue eyes and light brown hair have caused much jealousy among the women of our city. 

I grabbed my coat from the hook, put it on as quickly as I could so I could escort my mother to the carriage. She's all about punctuality. My father was out of the house seconds later, his hat crooked on his head. He doesn't want to deal with the wrath of Abigale Quincy. He climbed into the carriage and instructed to the driver, Henry, to the destination as soon as he was back holding the reigns. His graying hair was disheveled as he adjusted his hat on his head.

The ride was pretty quiet, unless you were actually listening to my mother go on about manners and not to ruin this. My father was even growing tired of her riot act. His telltale sign was flicking up the ends of his mustache. He usually does that when he's at his brink of sanity. My mother is usually the cause of it as well.

Henry opened the door and I got my first look at the Harrison home. It looked similar to the other houses around only a little larger. The bricks gave it the look I thought our home should have, as if people actually lived there. The stark white of where I lived made it all seem surreal, nothing was ever out of place and if it moved a fraction of an inch the real crazy lady sitting across from me would have a fit.

"Thomas," she motioned for me to lean over to her. "You look frightful," she pulled on the lapels of my navy coat to straighten them. "And this hair," she went to fix it but I pulled back quickly. No one touches my hair, not even my own mother. She scowled at me as my father took her hand and helped her from the carriage.

"Abigale, leave the boy alone." Boy? I'm twenty one, I'm not a _boy. _"Everything is going to go off without a hitch." He patted my mother's hand and as he put it on his arm as he led her to the door. I grudgingly got out of the carriage and walked after them. I haven't seen this girl since I was ten. She was just a little blonde thing running around in the yard chasing butterflies and humming to herself.

The door was opened by a small older lady in a maids uniform. She curtsied to my parents as she showed them in and took their coats. She seemed to be analyzing me for something as she grabbed my coat and fought her way with the weight. She must be pretty weak to be struggling with the weight of three coats.

After a quick hello to the Harrison's I was being shown the way to the parlor, where my betrothed, since last year, was waiting. She was sitting very ladylike on the divan, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she smiled at my parents. She looked so sad, even as she gazed happily at them.

Mr. Harrison introduced his daughter, Jude. That's such an odd name. I walked over to her, took her hand in mine and bent down to softly kiss it. Her skin rivals the softest silks. I didn't want to let go. When I looked back up at her she smiled lightly and turned away embarrassed. I wouldn't think of her as the type to be easily flustered.

I backed away and sat on the divan across for the Harrison's. Again my mother tried to convince me to stay on my best behavior. She has this way of communicating everything through her eyes. I'm not crazy enough to do something stupid now. I wish she never heard about what happened in Rome. That's not a discussion you want to have with your mother, I can tell you, it was horrible. What did she want? The women there are a lot less uptight. I didn't _take _any of them, I just enjoyed their company, and lips. Mostly.

I watched as Jude walked away from the room. I guess I shouldn't have been thinking about Italy. I saw her shoulders relax as she stood in the hall for a moment. My mother nudged me to get my attention. I didn't notice that Mrs. Harrison was speaking to me. She was asking about my time abroad. I was telling her about the sights and the places I visited when she called to Jude. I could see her standing in the hall again, but I acted as if I didn't. If she wants to be away from this I'm not going to force her to endure it. I'm barely managing myself.

She glided back into the room and sat next to her father. She seems to act like he was her only route to safety. "Jude, I was just telling the Quincy's what a wonderful singer you are." She was? When? I didn't hear that. "Would you mind very much to sing for them?"

"I'd be glad to," she had a look to her as if she knew this was coming. Her mother went on about how great she sound with the piano. Well at least we have something in common. She asked her parents if they had a request. Mrs. Harrison wasted no time telling her which song she wanted to hear. She looked to her father after she said she would need help on the piano.

"Thomas can play the piano. Perhaps he could assist you?" My mother piped in. Jude's gazed switched from her father, to my mother, to me as she thought about her answer. But being a lady she won't decline a request from future family. I spoke heatedly with my mother about not doing this but she just smiled and silently told me to go over there. I don't want to intrude on her. And if her voice isn't as great as her mother says, I don't want to be in a good hearing range. It would make it harder to lie to her.

I made my way over to the piano bench and sat down next to Jude. She place the sheet music in front of me and turned back to the keys. I don't need that, I'm not going to tell her that though, I'll let her think she's better at this than me. For now. As I turned towards the keys I could smell the light scent of Jude. It was so soft and exact for her. It was something like, vanilla? No, not quite, I can't really describe it. It's just perfect.

I started to play and waited to hear her sing. I waited to hear how bad this was going to be. Parents often exaggerate when it comes to their children's talents. Or lack thereof. When the first word left her I was in awe. I didn't think anyone could sing like that. She kept her eyes lowered as she continued, as if not to think about the other people around her. The next verse came and I decided to join her. She might as well know now that I have musical abilities, it might make the transition easier on both of us.

She gazed into my eyes, hers were full of questions. I loved the steel blue color of them. They were so bright with her hair and skin being so fair. It all made her look ethereal. She looked away from me and I found myself getting angry with how I'm thinking and acting. This isn't me I don't think about how beautiful a girl's eyes are. She supposed to be thinking that about me.

She finished the last note of the song and looked towards her parents. I think she didn't want to know what _my _parents thought of her. I helped her from the bench and escorted back to where the Harrison's were seated. She always kept her gaze lowered when I backed away from her.

Mr. Harrison cleared his throat and excused the men from the room to discuss the final details of the marriage. At least I'll get to hear how much the dowry is. Maybe it's enough for me to take Jude and get out of here. I followed silently behind as I cast a final side glance at Jude. Mr. Harrison motioned for me to sit across the table from him, next to my father.

"Thomas, my Jude means the world to me. She's my only daughter I have left here." I heard her older sister moved to somewhere in the States. "I'm depending on you to take care of her." I listened to what he said to me and nodded at the appropriate times. "Good, now on to business." I'll be getting more than enough get us out of this place. I don't think she'll have a problem moving away from her batty mother. Her father on the other hand...

Next month? Alright. I don't have to plan the wedding so it's not a problem for me. I looked over into the parlor to see Mrs. Harrison glare at Jude as if she can't take anymore from her. Why is she treating her so horribly? She doesn't deserve to be treated like a misbehaved animal. And I've only seen this girl twice, I know almost nothing about her.

Jude glanced up at me after she was seated and promptly lowered her eyes to the table. I think my anger was still present. I saw her hands, folded ladylike on the table, start to twist slightly. A nervous habit she can't hide? Or one she can break? I was forced to stop my constant drumming of my fingers, that was my habit, until my mother took notice. Being hit with a switch across your knuckles is not something you want to have repeated.

I looked back to Jude to see start to move side to side. She seemed to be unstable in her seat as her eyes closed briefly, they stayed open minutely for a short time until she fell limp.

"Stuart, go get Beth! Thomas, could you?" She asked frantically as she held Jude by the shoulders, to keep her from falling out of her chair and to the floor.

"Of course, Mrs. Harrison." What else could I say? My future mother-in-law wanted me to help take care of my soon-to-be wife. I walked around the table hurriedly and placed an arm around her waist, I bent down to hook my other arm under her knees. I easily swung her up and started on my way back to the parlor. I think most of her weight was the blue silk dress she wore.

Her head lolled against my shoulder as I headed towards the divan. I put her down as carefully as I could. She just seems so delicate, I don't want to hurt her. Kneeling beside her, I brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. I felt my mother standing behind me, my dad wasn't too far from her. He never was, not since their marriage was set up by my grandparents.

"Jude," I tried calling to her but she didn't respond. Probably because she doesn't really know my voice. Mrs. Harrison also tried but got nothing as well. That doesn't make me feel so bad now. Even her own devil of a mother can't get her to answer. Mr. Harrison came over and lightly touched her cheek. She moved towards his hand but didn't wake.

I watched as Beth, I assumed, it was the same older lady who was watching me with keen eyes, came in and knelt down beside the lifeless girl and spoke softly to her. Her hands moved over her face comfortingly. It wasn't long before she started to utter unintelligibly, slowly opened her eyes and did her best to keep them that way. I sighed softly in relief and never felt so glad to see her eyes gaze around the room and stop on me.

* * *

Review please! What do you think of Tommy now? 

Please R&R _'All I Ever Will Recall'_ if you haven't! I want a little more feedback then I got. I love the ppl who did!

Thanks, Eternita14.


	3. Chapter 3 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

I knew you'd love Tommy once you got to know him!

I just baked eight dozen cookies. And I've got a lot more to go. So I'm posting early because I'll probably be too exhausted to do it on Saturday.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I heard my name from a distance. I've heard that voice before, but I'm not familiar with it. How can I even think this much after my episode? There's the voice again, why do I feel so compelled to answer it? Something touched my face, now that was familiar. Papa, I'd know that hand anywhere. He always took care of my cuts and scrapes when I was little. He was the only one who would let me run around outside. To be free from my mother's high-strung antics for just a little while. 

"Jude. Dear, open your eyes," I moaned at the pain running through my head. I tried to turn away from the voices but a hand kept me from rolling anywhere. "Jude, wake up for me." Beth. Was she being normal again? I smelled her familiar scent of lilies, as her hands soothingly moved over my face. I opened my eyes to see her kind face above me. "Welcome back," she said with her soft Irish accent.

I looked around at all the faces looking back at me. All of them had a relieved quality to them. Did I really frighten them that badly? Thomas had a still frightened expression when I met his gaze. Why should he be afraid for me? Scared he won't get the money he's promised once our marriage is consummated?

I pulled myself up carefully, no need to become lightheaded again. "Oh Jude, don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death." My mother said as she threw her arms around me, holding a little too tightly. So much for not becoming dizzy again.

"Mama, I'm alright." I patted her arm as she looked at me to be sure I wasn't lying. She can always tell when I'm not telling her the whole truth. She smiled lightly and kissed my forehead. She never shows this much affection, the only affection she has is for her horse, and that's when she thinks she's alone.

"Jude, we should probably get you upstairs, so you can rest." My pa spoke from behind mother. He strode over to me and helped me stand. We were about five steps out of the room when I heard mother calling to me.

"Jude, wouldn't you like to say your goodbyes to the Quincy's?" Of course. Where are my manners? They must still be in the unconscious part of me. I looked up at papa and nodded that I would say goodbye to our guests.

"Mr. And Mrs. Quincy, it was a pleasure seeing you again." I saw Thomas roll his eyes skyward when he heard me say that. Was I _that _insincere? "Thomas," was my disdain discernible? He walked to me and took my hand again, I felt his lips lightly touch my skin. I didn't turn away like I did before, I stood my ground and met his eyes fully as he looked back to my face. I saw his slight smirk as released my hand.

"Come now Jude. You need your rest." Papa had an arm around my waist and his left hand held mine as he turned me back to the stairs. I stumbled as I tried to take the first step and I saw that papa had trouble keeping me upright. "Let's try that again." He tried to keep his laugh down but I at least got to hear it.

"Mr. Harrison, may I?" Oh, no. I don't want that bastard helping me to my room. I refuse to let that man see where I sleep. I was about to protest when I felt myself being scooped up. I never wanted to be one of those girls who squealed in the face of male strength, but I squeaked in surprise. It could have been mistaken for everything I'm against.

Since I don't trust this man I'm set to marry, I put my arm around his neck to keep from falling. I don't have faith in him and treating me like a sack of turnips isn't going to help.

The top of my mother's head was visible behind Tom's shoulder. I knew I could count on her to not leave me alone with this mongrel. "Her room is the third to the left." She said as she went in the opposite direction. What? No, you were supposed to stay with us.

"What's the problem, my dear Jude?" He asked in a horrible yet appealing voice. I'm happy I was so weak I couldn't shiver from the force of it.

I set my lips in a firm line and turned my face away from his. I kept my hand planted on the base of his neck, as he slowed his steps. I struggled a bit to make him put me down. I spoke only to get my point across. "You can put me down here. I can make it the rest of the way myself."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't see to your safety? In your weakened state you might slip and cause further harm to yourself." He continued his advance to my door.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you." I slitted my eyes marginally as I looked up at him.

"I'm very sure of that. But do me this honor of caring for my fiancée." My stomach lurched as he said that. I don't want to hear that word cross his lips again. If I shudder in revulsion he might misinterpret it as joy.

"As I am not a willing participant of this union, I will not do you that honor." I can be as disdainful as my mother when I need to be. I know I can't get out of this, but maybe if I'm rude and bothersome enough I can make him stray. Giving me reason to end the marriage. My irritating temperament could be my saving grace.

"Very well," I felt my shoes touch the wood of the floor and thanked the heavens for it. I didn't bother with my wrinkled dress, I just wanted to get away from Tom and his arrogance.

One step in, I was doing very well I must say. Two steps in, I can make it on my own. Third step, my knees objected to my weight and I was plummeting to the ground. It wouldn't be the ground and my first meeting so I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable.

When I was sure I should of hit the ground I searched around and saw I was trussed up and in front of my door. I must really be ill if I didn't notice that. Thomas had a smug smile on his face as he reached for the doorknob. I was pleased that he said nothing about my clumsiness.

The doors swung open as he entered into the one place I have ever felt like myself. I kept my gaze away from his as he took me to my bed. He gently sat me on the edge and held my legs to put them up on the mattress.

"Could I get you anything else, Miss Harrison?" Your absence is sounding agreeable. With the way his brows rose, I take it that I said that out loud. It was for the best, he needs to know I'm not a simple girl who gives into whatever a man has to say. He didn't seem put off by my shortness of respect for him. He took it all in stride. That's commendable, for a heathen. "You get yourself well, Miss Harrison." _Now _I'm 'Miss Harrison'? "You'll need to be at full strength for next month." He bowed and departed without another word.

Full strength? Hopefully I'll faint at the wedding. _That _would be a dream come true.

I was just relaxing against the pillows when the door to my room flew open and mother came flying in. "Darling, do you need anything? Water? Another blanket?" She asked as she closed the curtains a little more than they were. Now the light is only disorienting instead of blinding.

"No thank you. I'll be alright after a nap." She closed the draperies the rest of the way and quickly came over to me. She patted the top of my head lightly and chose to make her exit. I slumped back to my previous position, I had to sit up straight while _she's _in the room. I pulled at the pins holding my hair in place and let my blond locks flow down around my shoulders.

My eyes were drifting to a close when I heard the door bang open and the clacking of shoes moving around the room. "Jude, are you still asleep?" Still? I didn't even sleep. "It's been over two hours," she sounded outraged.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sorry." What is going on? I'm positive I couldn't have slept that long.

"You did very well today Jude. If you could only act like that everyday," she said wistfully. Not while the sky is blue. "Not the fainting, but everything else was wonderfully polite and you were such a lady." Was that actual happiness? I won't witness that again.

I reclined against my headboard, watching mother move around the room. I tossed my shoes haphazardly on the floor. I slept in my shoes? Let someone else deal with them for once. Even with all the 'help' we have here I prefer to take care of myself. Putting my own clothes away, putting myself to bed, stoking the fire. Dressing is the only thing I can't do myself.

I need to change out of this dress. "Is Beth coming?" All this silk is too much for me to hold much longer.

"Why?"

"I would like to change out of my dress. I don't want to ruin it." That's not even true. I would love nothing more than to throw this blasted thing into my fireplace.

"I can help you with that honey." She's never helped me with anything. She moved to stand behind me to unfasten the buttons I couldn't reach. How Beth can stand there and fasten thirty five buttons, I counted, in less than two minutes is beyond me. I can't even get my shoes on in two minutes.

I've been standing here for over five minutes and not even half of the buttons are undone. When I felt she got to a point I could finish on my own I spoke to her. "I think I can finish this myself, thank you for your help." I gave her the most sincere smile I could manage when she nodded happily and left me to complete the task.

I did my best to pull at the buttons when I heard Beth enter the room. "Aw, Jude. Let me do that for you." She quickly undid the rest of what I was having trouble with and helped me step out of the dress.

"My dear, what happened to you today?" She and pa are the only ones who treat me like a human. Sadie did, while she was here. This is the only woman that I could talk to freely and not be judged that I'm not being a 'proper lady'.

"I was just so overwhelmed by all this. And I haven't had anything to eat. It's happening so fast. Next month is the wedding." I spoke as she walked around my bed to the armoire. She replace the blue dress only to pull out much lighter purple dress. One of my favorites.

"I know dear, your mother told me after the Quincy's left." She said as she came back to me with my dress in hand. I carefully stepped into the dress. Sliding my arms through the sleeves I turned for her to button up the back. "So what do you think about that young man?"

"I think he's an arrogant, pompous, vain fool." I held nothing back, she knows how I am and doesn't put me down for it.

"From the small glimpses I had of him," I listened carefully as she spoke. She is one of the best judges of character I've met. She knew exactly what kind of person my last 'friend' was. All from just seeing her. "I think he's a good man at heart. He just needs the right person to bring out what he's lacking."

"Any clues on who that might be?" Please don't mention me.

"You know who I'm regarding." She just told me all that I was afraid of. This is just wrong, I'm not the girl for him. He's so...

"Do you think I can go through with this?" I hold her opinion more valuable than most others. I can't talk to my father about things like this.

"Dear, do you think you can go through with it?" I don't even think I can give a straight answer to that one.

"I don't have a choice. Mother won't let me out of this and Tommy's not going to call of the wedding. He's going to be getting a sizable dowry for me."

"Tommy?" She held me by the shoulders and maneuvered to see my expression. Oops, did I call him that out loud?

"It's just... nothing." I sighed in defeat. "I don't know why I said that." I do, but I don't want to talk about that, even with her.

"I know how strong you are Jude. You can turn any horrible situation into a happy ending. Just trust yourself." She left me alone to think about what she had said. I'll have plenty of time to think about what she spoke of, I won't be seeing Thomas until the ceremony. Next month.

* * *

Review please! 

Many will be happy to know that this is going to be a pretty long story. I'm working on Ch. 6, it takes place the day after the first meeting. I think we'll get to the wedding by Ch. 8 or 9 and I'm being very optimistic there.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	4. Chapter 4 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

This is in honor of my new cousin who was born yesterday!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I thought about how Jude was towards me on the way home. I like that she has spirit and hasn't let her mother crush it. "Thomas what happened between you and Miss Harrison? You've been in another place the whole ride." She spoke to me for the first time since I came down from Jude's room. 

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what I'm going to be doing next month." Truth, I don't know how our marriage is going to go. I want to leave a few weeks after the wedding, dowry in hand. She left the subject alone as she looked out the window.

I sat in the front room looking through a book, I couldn't concentrate enough to actually read it. Mother disappeared awhile ago and father is sitting in his chair with the paper. "Thomas." She called from the other room. "Come here for a moment, please." I pulled myself out of the chair and walked to the parlor.

My mother was sitting in her burgundy high backed chair with her needlepoint. When she saw me she smiled and motioned for me to take the seat next to hers. I did as she put her work aside. "Thomas, I'll be going over to the Harrison's tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to help Mrs. Harrison with the plans. Would you like to come? See Jude, try to gain her favor while we're there. I will need an escort." She tried to make that as unimportant as possible. Does she really think she can outwit me as she did when I was eight?

I wanted to say that she probably saw as much of me as she can stand for the next month but I chose the answer that would make her happy. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to the Harrison household. What time shall we be leaving?" I'm glad I won't have to put up with her for much longer.

"Ten o'clock." She smiled as if she just won a major victory.

"I'll leave you to your," I motioned to the needlepoint sitting next to her in the chair. I left the room without another word and went back to the sitting room to see my father still reading his paper.

I think this is as good as time as any to tell him that I want to leave. Once I'm married, I can't have my mother breathing down my neck the whole time. The more space between us the more I'll be able to live my own life.

"Dad, can I speak to you about something?" I kept my arms at my sides to help the fact I was nervous. I don't know if he wants to let me leave either. Especially now that I'll have Jude to take care of.

"Sure son," he folded his paper and placed it on the side table. "What is it that you need to speak to me about?" I sat in the chair I previously occupied and readied myself for the conversation.

"I was thinking that once Jude and I are married and I have the dowry. That I'd take her away." I was leaning forward, my arms resting on my legs. I found I was tapping my fingers on the back of my other hand.

"Away?" He slightly wrinkled forehead creased in confusion.

"I want to take her across the Atlantic. I'm not exactly sure where, but I know I can find us a place to live." We could most likely stay with her sister until we get settled. I have a few friends in Canada also.

"The States?" He sounded like he didn't want me to move that far from them.

"Or Canada. I can make this work. I can't stay here with," I motioned to the other room where mother was. "She'll make this more difficult than it has to be. Plus Mrs. Harrison won't help the situation. We're going to need to be on our own." Getting that out was easier than I thought is would be.

"When do you think you'll go?"

"There's a ship that sail a few weeks after the wedding. I was hoping everything would work out and we'd be on it and on our way to New York."

"How long have you been thinking about leaving?" How many questions does the old man have in him?

"Awhile now," I admitted. "That's what I was thinking about on the way home. You know I can't say anything to ma." It was mostly the truth, I was thinking about leaving this place also.

"A couple of weeks? Your confident aren't you? It took me over two months before your mother-"

"I," I held up my hands before he could finish that sentence. "How about we don't go into that?" He smiled at me, his eyes wrinkling in the corners and nodded. "Do you think it will work?" He shrugged and looked towards the parlor, then leaned closer to me.

"If this is what you want then consider this a wedding gift from me. I'll have the tickets for you when you're ready to leave."

"Thanks dad," I sighed in relief and sat back in the chair and thought about how I was going to impress my dear Miss Harrison.

♥UuUuUuUuU ♥

I woke from a tiring night. I didn't sleep much, I kept thinking about how Jude was going to act towards me today. Then I'd get mad at myself for thinking about her so much, its supposed to be the other way around. I've always had girls fawning over me and now I'm starting to pine after one? This does not make sense.

I got ready quickly to avoid any unnecessary conflict with my mother and headed downstairs for breakfast. I sat in my usual chair, trying to make as little noise as possible. I waited for Martha to bring me my breakfast, but she was taking forever. I can't go get it myself, I'm not allowed in the kitchen. I broke one too many bowls in there when I was younger.

"Thomas, are you about ready to leave?"

"Yes, just about." I grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl in front of me and peeled it. I hate this fruit but I have no choice with not being allowed in the kitchen.

"Hurry up Thomas. I don't want to be late." Late, we have over forty five minutes. She got up and left the room only to return a few seconds later, her shawl around her shoulders, gloves in hand. "Have a good day at work Gerald," mother came over and kissed his cheek. I guess he's going in late today. He's usually been at work for over an hour any other day.

I got out of my chair and walked to the entry way. Waiting for my mother, she said we were going to be late now she's the one taking forever. She walked right past me and out of the door. "What are you waiting for?" This is going to be the death of me.

Henry was already standing by the carriage with the door open. He's lucky he doesn't have to sit with my mother. He gets to be on the outside, safely away from the racket.

As we were on out way to the Harrison's she spent the whole time tugging at my lapels. Every few minutes she'd try to reach up to fix my hair. Again I kept pulling away. I'm serious. No one touches my hair.

I didn't notice we were at out destination until Henry open the door and held out a hand for mother to take. She wasted no time getting to the door. I was oddly energized to see my fiancée. That's when the anger started to hit again. It's not supposed to be this way. I've never been this way about a girl. I keep repeating it but thats not whats happening.

"Thomas, we will be at the dress makers most of the day. So while we're there, why don't you go and get a ring for Jude. I'd think it would nice if she had an betrothal ring, don't you?" Her bright eyes pierced mine as she reached up to fix my collar.

Aw lay on the guilt why don't you? I was planning on getting her one but I wasn't going to do it now. "Is there a specific type you want me to get her?" She wants to control everything I'll let her think she has tight reigns on this too. I'll get Jude what I think she'll like anyway.

"You should get her what you want. She's going to be your wife." That was not what I was expecting. She smiled lightly as the door opened and the same woman as last time stood there. She tried to be intimidating but her small frame did little to frighten. The top of her head wouldn't even clear my shoulder.

"Mrs. Quincy, please come in." She moved out of the way and let mother enter. "Would you like to wait in the parlor?" Her Irish accent became more pronounced with each word she spoke.

"Thank you," mother tossed her shawl at the maid, went to the parlor and sat gingerly on the divan. She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress to rid herself of the nonexistent wrinkles and looked up at me. I stood at the entrance to the parlor. I didn't feel like sitting when I know I will think about what happened yesterday. I'm already thinking about her too much as it is.

"Abigale, its so nice to see you again." Mrs. Harrison said as she entered the room. "Thomas," she held out her hand to me. I politely shook it and dropped it as soon as I could. She gave me such a strange feeling, I don't want to be near her for a long period of time.

Her penetrating eyes flashed from me to my mother and her smile grew as she walked over to the divan. "How should we go about this planning?" I turned my attention away from the hens and leaned against the door jam. I watched as Beth came down the stairs and put a shawl on a chair in the foyer. She spared me a glance before she turned her back to me and went in the direction of the kitchen. How did I know it was the kitchen? The potbelly stove was a dead giveaway.

From the corner of my eye I saw movement at the top of the stairs, a flash of blue then it was gone. I let out a breath and saw my mother and Mrs. Harrison were standing next to me. I turned to my mother when I saw her hand coming towards me. She was after my hair again, I don't care what the current style is, this is how I like it.

"Jude, good now we can leave." Jude rolled her eyes heavenward and grudgingly got her shawl. Why women have to wear shawls and coats all the time is beyond me? I'm lucky I can get away with a plain jacket.

"You're looking lovely today Jude." I meant every word I said as I looked into her steel blue eyes.

"Thank you... Mr. Quincy." Her proper tone stopped me from doing something stupid. And I do mean stupid, it would have gotten me slapped in the face. I gave her my arm to take, I need to stay on my best behavior during today. I can't let what is going on inside me out into the open.

Her small hand lightly held onto me as I let her go ahead of me. Her slight frame looked overwhelmed by the dress she wore. Her pallor seemed to have lost color since yesterday. She let go of me and had a hold on the door of the carriage and was about to hoist herself inside.

Without conscious thought I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up to put her in the carriage. That was a habit I picked up from my time abroad. It was one of the few times I have been alone with young ladies. But I'm learning that Jude is not the type to be fussed over and always in need of help.

With Jude settled I got in to the carriage and waited for Henry to close the door. During the ride to downtown I watched Jude from the corner of my eye. She didn't look too thrilled to be sitting next to me, either that or she's not used to riding backwards.

I'm starting to think that mother's idea of getting an betrothal ring today isn't that horrible. All the women are going to be at the dress place for hours and I don't want to sit around waiting for them. Even though I was also brought along for protection. There are some pretty scummy people that occupy the area.

I took Jude's hand and examined it. So small, I was comparing her ring ringer to a one of mine to try and guess her ring size. I don't thing I could fit a ring her size halfway down my little finger. I'll just have to get a ring that fits the tip of said finger, it should work. I was surprised that she didn't rip her hand away from mine as soon as I touched her. But there's not much she can do to get away from me, if she even wants to.

The carriage came to a stop and Henry wasted little time opening the door. He was there holding out his hand for the mothers. I hurried and got out before Jude and decided I would help her out myself. I don't like the thought of another man touching her.

She was reaching for my hand when I took her by the waist and put her carefully on the ground. She didn't stiffen as she did when I helped her in but she didn't look happy about my handling her. I quickly got her hand and placed it on my arm. I saw how some of the men looked at her. Even thought we're getting married, it wasn't our idea, and there's no stopping it, I felt possessive of her. They aren't worthy to look upon her magnificent beauty.

I took her right to the door and reluctantly let her go. I watched as she slowly glided to the door and disappeared inside, looking back only once to meet my eyes.

* * *

Review please! 

If you all keep reviewing like you are I'm going to get spoiled by the amount. But I love you all for it anyway.

And if you put this on your Favorite or Alert or if you continuously read this please review at least once during the course of the story. If you have time to read this, you have time to type a few words telling me _something_ you liked about it.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	5. Chapter 5 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I didn't sleep last night. I stared up at the ceiling and hoped to float into the stars I love so much. I want a fraction of the freedom that they have. 

"Jude we need to go get your wedding dress made. We don't have much time until the wedding. Do try to be ready on time." With that being said she quickly made her way out of the room and on to the next task. She has a habit of doing that.

I took my time getting ready to go get my dress supplies. Who's going to make my dress? I hope it's not the same one who made Sadie's. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, but it was huge and she could hardly walk in it.

Okay now I'm thinking, Tommy is getting a dowry for me, Matthew payed a bride price for Sadie. They have to pay to get rid of me? I knew I was never beautiful, but I'm not that unappealing, am I?

"Why aren't you dressed? We need to leave in twenty minutes. And Mrs. Quincy is going to be here any minute."

"Mrs. Quincy?" I couldn't hide my surprise at her coming along.

"Yes, she's going to be helping with the planning. We don't have much time and I can't do it all on my own." I knew she's say something like that. I know she can't do it all on her own, but why her?

"Why is she coming today? I thought we were just getting the dress?" I don't want to have to be completely proper for the whole day. Mother lets me get away with a few thing here and there. But I don't know this lady at all. She could be worse.

"We are, but we need to think about flowers and the luncheon. I want to get as much done now before it gets too late." Then Beth entered and announced that Mrs. Quincy and Thomas had arrived. Thomas?! I'm not supposed to see him until the wedding day. I was so looking forward to that. The not seeing thing, not the wedding.

"Jude, could you have just listened to me?" She was exasperated with me, like she always is. "Beth help her finish," she turned on a heel and left me alone with Beth.

"Which dress will you be wearing my dear?" She walked around me and opened the armoire, she looked at me, ready to grab which one I said I would have.

"I think I'll wear the other blue one." I said with a very disappointed tone. Bright side its a lot lighter than the one I wore yesterday.

Why does she have to be so good at getting dresses buttoned? Now I have to go downstairs to see that idiot. This is too much like going down to meet him the first time. I took the stairs slowly as I always do. Falling down the stairs a few times makes you that way. The first person I saw was Thomas, he was staring off into space as I made it near the bottom.

"Jude, good now we can leave. So Abigale-" I didn't listen to what they were talking about. I didn't realize I was standing still until I heard my mother calling to me. "Jude, sweetheart, we have to be going. Much left to do." And I don't want to have anything to do with it. I clutched my shawl and threw it haphazardly across my shoulders.

"You're looking lovely today Jude." I looked up the small distance to see a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you... Mr. Quincy." We are not on a first name basis, he should not be speaking to me as if we are. He offered his arm, I glanced at my mother to see her silently telling me to take it. I reluctantly put my hand on the crook of his arm and let him lead me outside. What could make this day any better?

I gazed into the carriage to see my mother and Mrs. Quincy sitting together. They're making me sit by... him. I was about to climb in when I felt two strong hands at my waist. I wanted nothing more than to turn and slap him for touching me. But with the mothers watching I wouldn't get away with that one. I might end up getting married next week, just so we don't end up killing each other before the wedding.

I was seated facing backwards, I always get a little dizzy when I do. Tom settled next to me and we were off. I did my best to hold in my sigh, but I could see mother waiting for me to do so. Even as she spoke to Tommy's mother.

I was staring absently out of the window, my cheek resting on my hand when I felt my other hand being touched. "What are you doing?" I whispered. I didn't want to cause anything, but touching is not to be involved when we're together. I will have a rule about that once we're married.

"Nothing," his voice was nonchalant but I didn't trust that expression, I never will. He's planning something. Something I know I'll hate. I didn't jerk my hand away immediately, which means I need to be put in a psychiatric hospital. He kept touching my ring finger. He's very odd. "Let go of my hand now, please." I added as Victoria, she loves that her name is so -what's the word she used? Regal- glanced up for a moment.

He almost seemed reluctant as he released my hand and put his hand on his knee. I pulled my arm in and placed as much space as possible between us. It didn't do much help, he was still there. I could feel his presence and that was too much. I'm adamant about have as little as possible to do with him.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, leaving my stomach behind. The street was teeming with people, all pushing and shoving their way to where they have to go. I was about to step out of the carriage when Tommy cut me off and stood there waiting for me. This is some kind of trick? Why is he being so courteous? I don't like it, he need to stop. I might grow soft towards him and give into what he wants, turning me into everything I hate.

I was going to allow him to help me, when he took me by the waist and set me on the ground as carefully as he could. I didn't want him touching me like that again but he must have forgotten our little exchange when he helped me to my room. It felt like he was holding me too long.

He walked me right to the door and released my hand. I entered the building but right before the door closed I felt I had to look back. I didn't want to, but the feeling of his eyes following me threw every sane thought from my head. I made brief eye contact before I turned and rushing into the safety of the designer's.

♥ UuUuUuUuU ♥

I had just gotten my measurement taken and I was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair waiting for the material to be brought out. I wonder if I'll get any say in what I'll be wearing. I nearly laughed at the thought. I let out another bored breath and leaned to one side, my cheek resting on my fist.

"It's not really that bad is it?" I spared a glance behind me to see the person I've been dying to talk to.

"Sadie!" I jumped up from my seat and nearly tackled her. Did she get prettier? "When did you get here?" I barely let her answer before I pulled into another smothering hug. "Why didn't you come and see me? I've missed you so much." I think this time she complained that she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, but I," I squeezed her again and fought back my tears of happiness. "I've been dying to see you." She laughed her soft elegant laugh and pulled me tighter into her embrace.

"I missed you too Jude. Now calm yourself." I saw her flash me her bright smile before she lifted herself off of the ground. She took the chair I was in and moved over to make room for me. I squeezed in the the small space and took her hand.

"How have you been? You haven't written," I sound like I'm a spoiled child. I partly am but I don't act like it. No one is below me, I'm not superior to anyone. I wish my mother would take those words to heart.

"I could say the same for you." Her taunting smile brought my own out. We always have a way to make each other smile. Sure, we don't get along all the time but we're there for each other when its necessary.

"I've had a lot to deal with recently." I sighed and looked away from her. I didn't want my sister to see the sadness. Even though she knows, I don't want her to see it.

"Same for me and I wanted to surprise you. I'm staying for the whole month until your..." She lost her smile. She knows I'm not happy in the least about this.

"I'm glad you're going to be staying until my," I wondered if I should say the word or not. "Funeral." Sadie frowned when she heard what I had said. "So tell me what has been going on with you first. Then I'll tell you the disaster I've been living." She patted my hand and started in on her life since she left.

"Well, Matthew and I found such an adorable house in Philadelphia. And I've been-"

"How is Matthew by the way?" I cut her off before she when on with her story. If I didn't ask then I would've forgotten about him completely. Why can't I do that with Thomas?

"He's doing very well. He has a great job working for his uncle, doing... well I don't actually know what exactly he does but he's happy and I'm generously taken care of." I could tell by the fabric of her dress, that she was taken care of.

"That's great!" I am happy for her, she deserves every great moment that happens to her.

"Can I continue with what I was telling you?" She had a serious expression but her lip twitched as she tried to keep her face still.

"Of course. What else is going on with you?" I giggled a little as I saw her give me a strange face.

"I've gotten the whole house set and and a few months ago, I had a baby." She said as if it was the most unimportant thing in the world. She's just wants to get an extreme reaction from me. Which she will!

"A baby? A baby! I'm an aunt!" She shook her head vigorously and had a wide grin. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I wanted to bounce out of my seat.

"A girl. We named her Anna. You should see her she has the chubbiest cheeks and the prettiest blonde curls. Well you will see her. She's at the house with Papa and Beth. Beth was so excited to see her. Papa was speechless when he saw her." I could tell how blissful she was as she kept on about her daughter. I know I'll have children but I won't be this content. To where I'm pouring over with happiness like Sadie currently is.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her... and Matthew." I added on as an afterthought. He's a nice guy, even though he took my sister away.

"Now tell me what has been happing around here."

"Well you know about the... unfortunate event." I didn't give her time to respond to that. "You were there when I found out." This is hard for me to talk about, newly fifteen and promised to a man I didn't know. Not the best way to spend your birthday. "I met him for the first time, yesterday. And I can't stand him, he such a vain fool." I wanted to ball up and cry.

"He can't be that bad. Papa and Mother wouldn't have you marry a dishonorable man. You're just unhappy with the circumstances. Once you give him a chance I'm sure-" I cut her off again.

"He's a bastard!" I kept my voice down just to be sure the mothers didn't hear. They were still across the room talking to the one making my dress.

"Jude." Her tone was disapproving. "I'm sure he's not. What did Beth say about him? I know she has her opinion about him." Why did she have to bring that up? I can't lie to her, she knows. Why can everyone read me so well?

"She said that he just needs the right person to set him straight."

"There you go," she moved her hand to get her point across. I don't get how she can keep her hands still most of the time. I'm usually motioning all over the place.

"What?"

"You'll be perfect together. He needs to be straightened out and you're stubborn and won't let him get away with anything. I don't see a problem." She brought her other hand over mine, capturing it in her kind warmth.

"What if I wanted to be in love when I marry?" I kept my gaze on our joined hands.

"Keep thinking about him and maybe you'll get your heart's desire." Oh, just what I want, to think about Tom Quincy. More than I am already. I didn't want to admit that, even to myself. "I'm sorry to tell you there's not much you can do. But I know this will work for you... and him."

"Of course this will work out for him. He's getting everything, money, a mother for his children, my body." I grumbled my rant.

"Jude!" She attempted to keep her voice down but both of the planning ladies turned to look at us. I kept my visage as innocent as possible so they would go back to what they were doing. I need to get out what I'm going to say without their interference.

"It the truth! You know as well as I do that once the marriage is consummated he get the dowry." I didn't hide the disgust in my whisper.

"Jude, you don't have to do anything unless you want to. Do you think he's the type to force you to do anything? I think you'll be in full control when the situation arises." Now that's something to think about.

"I didn't think of it that way," I admitted. I saw the smug look on her face before she spoke again.

"Haven't I made your day a little better now?"

"You just being here has made it a million times better." I hugged her as tightly as before. Mother and Mrs. Quincy came over to us still talking about the details for the day of impending doom.

"Everything is set. We'll be back here next week for a fitting." Mother gave her most sincere smile as she hugged Sadie and ushered her out of the door. I followed behind with Mrs. Quincy and saw that Tommy was waiting for us by the carriage.

* * *

Review please! 

13 reviews for my last chapter! I haven't gotten that many since my... uncomfortable (uncomfortable for me) scene in Chaleur. Thanks everyone!  
Few of you mentioned wanting to know about the ring. Well, my dears, you've got a bit of a wait. That comes in ch. 9. Reaction is ch. 8. Biminigirl15 you're on the right track.

New Story!!! Check it out, 'Since I Don't Have You'

Thanks, Eternita14.


	6. Chapter 6 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

♥I'll be putting more of a dialogue between them soon. They'll have a little more alone time in chapter 8.  
♥A dowry is the woman's estate, what she bring to the marrige, i.e. money. It's given to the man once the marriage has been consummated.  
♥See I will answer your questions.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I walked down the block to see the jewelers on the corner. It's quite normal for women to look at me. The unbelievable part was that I wasn't looking at them. I have a bit of a reputation here, not like I have in other countries, but I still have one. Heartbreaker Quincy, I'm known by a few people. Mostly men who were left to pick up the pieces of what I rid myself of. 

I can't help it that they were drawn to me. They pursued me, not the other way around. I made it to the shop and looked around at the selection for a bit. Nothing really stood out to me. How am I supposed to get a ring if I can't find one that, I think, fits my fiancée?

They all seemed too big and too gaudy. She comes off, to me, as simple, understated, beautiful. I want something that will match that. A man came up and asked to help me, but I'm not sure anyone can help me.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. But I'm not seeing one that will work." I felt my brow creasing in concentration. This is too difficult, I don't buy jewelry for women. Or anyone for that matter.

"Work?"

"I want her to have a elegantly simple ring. These are all too... big." I said as I looked at the endless supply of diamond cluster rings.

"Are you sure she wouldn't like one of these?" He asked after a moment, leaning to fix an askew display. These must be the expensive ones. Not that any of them are cheap.

"I'm sure. Do you have anything that's simple and... Jude?" I couldn't find a better word do describe her.

"Jude?" Maybe I should have thought longer.

"My fiancée." I explained to his scrunched face. "She is something else, I want her ring to match." I met his eyes for the first time, I saw them grow wide as recognition hit. It's not that difficult when your father owns most of the banks in the city.

"I am a jeweler. I can make a ring for you if that is what you wish to do," I could see the excitement forming in his eyes. I'm guessing that custom jewelry is more expensive than the ones displayed.

I know I won't find a ring for Jude looking at any other place. And I don't have much time. "Alright, do you have an estimate of cost?" He took a slip of paper and wrote a number after a minute of thought. I casually took in the number and nodded my agreement. I can afford that, there's not much that I can't afford.

I stood outside the building, my hands behind my back. I don't want to go in there. If Jude was dreading this, I don't want to put myself through it. I just got the details settled for the ring, I have to go back in a few days to pick it up. But I think she'll love what I'm having made for her.

I saw a group of women coming toward the door and saw another blonde among the crowd. I've never seen her before, who could she be? Mrs. Harrison had her arm around the new blonde's waist as she left the establishment. How can she stand being near her for that long?

"Ah, Thomas. Did you get what you needed?" Mother asked as she walked to me, Jude by her side.

"Pretty much." I shrugged and turned my attention to the bored, but somehow brighter, girl in front of me.

"Thomas," Mrs. Harrison called to me. Why can't I just be left alone to gaze upon my future wife? I politely gave her my attention. "I want you to meet my daughter Sadie." Her voice held a proud air to it.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." I took her hand and softly shook it. She smiled mildly at me before she looked at Jude for a brief moment.

"Very nice to meet you Thomas." Her voice was pleasant, nothing like Jude's though. With that being said she took Henry's hand as he helped her into the carriage. She's coming with us? Where am I supposed to sit? Jude would never agree to sit on my lap so that option is out.

I elbowed Henry out of the way and took Jude and placed her safely inside. She didn't say anything as Henry closed the door and started to climb into his seat. I followed and settled next to him. I was lost in my own place for awhile before thoughts started to form in my head.

I'm not happy I was forced to sit up with Henry as the women occupied the carriage. Why am I having such bad luck? "Why is her sister here?" That was one that wouldn't leave.

"I believe she's here for the wedding, sir." He said in his dry tone, his attention never straying from the task. His cockney accent always scrapes my nerves.

"I know that! But why is she here now? How did she get here without her own buggy."

"Her husband was the one who brought her. He had some business to take care of. So he left." He focused on his job and I leaned back to separate myself from him. I'm glad Jude doesn't live far from

here, the less time with him the better.

The horses stopped in front of the Harrison house and I jumped down from my seat. I opened the door and Jude stood there. She started to lean out of the carriage, and I did what I have been and went to get a hold of her. She didn't say anything as I took possession of her waist. She surprised me by putting her hands on my shoulders as I lifted her out and away.

Her being so light I swung her around to put her near the walk and away from the odd puddle under the carriage. Odd because it hasn't rained in the past few days. Why am I thinking about a puddle? Probably to keep my mind off a certain blonde.

Jude didn't wait for me, she rushed to the door and pushed it open and disappeared into the house. "Did you get the ring?" She asked as she took my arm.

"It should be ready by the end of the week." I told my mother as she pulled me along. I guess I wasn't walking fast enough for her.

"Why at the end of the week?" She is too curious about this. Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not that lucky. I don't want her dead, just out of my business.

"I didn't like the selection they had, so I'm having one made for her." I cast a side glance to see her smile and nod approvingly. I think I even heard her mumble 'that's my boy'. When will she realize I'm not a boy?!

I don't know why we're going in but I don't mind too much. I'll get to see Jude for a little longer. She hasn't said anything to me, but with her mother near by I don't think she can say what's really on her mind. Makes me wonder how she'll act once we're alone. I didn't have much time to ponder that as mother pulled me through the door. She threw her shawl on the chair where Jude's was laying and went into the parlor.

"She's adorable!" Jude gushed as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Who's baby is that? "You described her cheeks perfectly," her smile grew as she continued to stare down at the child. Her hand softly touching the gold curls on top of her head.

"Oh my first grandchild," Mrs. Harrison said in the most cheerful voice I've ever head from her. She walked over to Jude and took the baby from her. Jude didn't know how to react to that, the way her brow creased I guessed thats what she was thinking.

A minute passed by and the baby started to screech. Babies, can't stand them. I think once I actually become a father that might change. It better, Jude would most likely kill me if I didn't help her out. The more Mrs. Harrison tried to calm that baby, the more she cried. I was at a point were I couldn't take it anymore.

"May I?" I've never been around a baby, but they can't be that hard.

"I guess?" Sadie had an unsure expression as she took the screaming baby from her mother and handed her to me. "Careful. Mind her head." She kept moving like she was ready to snatch the baby away from me. I ignored her and went to sit on the divan. It might make them all a little less nervous.

Anna, I believe, opened her eyes through her crying to look at me. Within a moment all shrieking stopped and she started to coo happily. I could feel everyone watching me in amazement as Anna started to drift to sleep. I met Jude's to see her shocked and starting to smile, she was biting the corner of her mouth to hide the fact that she was.

I would've never thought that a baby would be happy with me. Hopefully this is a good sign for the future. I could tell Jude's mother was huffing as she watched me. I can't help it if the baby knows evil when she sees it. I should say that, but I don't think it would be appreciated.

"Sadie. I'm sorry I had to leave you like that." I looked up to see a somewhat tall man enter the room. From what I could tell he was nigh my height, a little shorter. His hair was a sandy color and was wavy. I remember hearing about Sadie's husband, how he had the most ridiculous mustache. It lives up to the stories. What is he ten, and can't grow one yet?

He looked at me with his child and studied me for a moment. "And who's this?" He asked when no one took the initiative to introduce me.

"This is Thomas Quincy. He'll be marrying Jude next month." Sadie spoke up as she looked at him adoringly. "Thomas this is my husband, Matthew Lewis." He didn't seem to happy about my marrying the youngest Harrison. What does it matter to him? He's got a beautiful wife and daughter, Jude's mine. Simple as that.

He put his arm around his wife as sat in a large chair, pulling her into the small space left. "So why don't you tell us about yourself," he said as he looked as me disdainfully. "Sadie and I don't know you very well and we will be extended family." I saw Jude's mother push her my way. They must really think all their forcing and sneaking is going to make this easier. Maybe getting her away from everyone will be the happiest day of her life. I already know it won't be marrying me.

Jude took a seat on the divan as far as she could from me. I didn't take long for someone to change that. Mother motioned for her to move over to make room for her. Even though the other divan was unoccupied. She complied and moved next to me. Her arm brushing mine as she attempted to get comfortable in the available space.

I passed the baby to Jude and turned towards the man who regarded me. I told him about growing up in this city and my time abroad, the edited version of course, there are ladies present. He didn't seem impressed, but I don't give a damn about what he thinks of me. Jude is the only one who's opinion matters.

I listened as he spoke of his father and how he works for his uncle. I need him to tell me about himself when I can't sleep. I'm ready to go out as he dragged on about how he's made the business a success. When I asked what kind of business he danced around an actual answer.

I'm thinking he either doesn't have a job and earns his money gambling or he's doing something completely illegal. It's not my business if they married their daughter off to a phony. My attention was captured by Jude as she moved a bit and her elbow dug into my side. Intentional? I'm not sure.

"Sadie do you want to put her in the cradle upstairs? I had Beth pull it out for you," Mr. Harrison asked his eldest.

"Would you like to take her up there, Papa?" He seemed to brighten and got up from his chair and over to where Jude held Anna. Jude lifted her up to make it easier and he took her and disappeared upstairs.

"Thomas, we really should be going. Victoria, I will see you tomorrow to go over the flower and the other odds and ends." She glided over to her fellow hen and spoke quietly. I wasn't interested in what they were saying so I turned to say goodbye to the extended family.

"It was very nice meeting you Sadie," I shook her hand like before and looked over to her husband. "Matthew."

Was he trying to put all his strength into the handshake? I hope not, it was a flimsy attempt at intimidation. He wants to try, I don't back down from a challenge. I held on a little more firmly and waited for his reaction. His face tightened minutely, but enough for me to know I made an impact.

I was waiting for my mother in the foyer, I had her shawl in hand. I placed it around her as she walked through. I was going to follow her when she stopped me with a hand on my chest, her eyes held something I couldn't place. "Wait," was all she said as she walked out the door and to the carriage.

"Goodbye Thomas," Jude's soft voice rang from behind me. I turned to she her standing just outside the entrance to the parlor. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, fingers twisting slightly. She pried her fingers apart and extended her hand.

I decided against kissing it and politely shook it like I did with her sister. "Until next time." She went to disengage but I pulled her to me. Her eyes were wide as I lowered my head to hers. A gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left her standing alone in the foyer.

I turned around when I was about half way down the walk. The door was still open and Jude stood there as if she were in a trance. A slight blush stole over her features as her hand came up to touch the spot. Whether she admits it or not, I have a very strong affect on her.

* * *

Review please! 

_'I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You'_ new oneshot!

Happy Holidays! I'm being politically correct, even though Holiday is Holy Day, now I'm rambling. Aw, forget it, Merry Christmas!

There's a note on my profile page regarding all my stories.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	7. Chapter 7 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

What am I doing? I shouldn't allow him to continue to do this. I actually encouraged him when I put my hands on him to keep myself stable. I felt I was slipping when took me from the carriage. Its mostly the truth, I'm not saying what the real story is. 

He placed me on the ground and I wasted no time leaving them all behind. I moved as quickly as I could, without falling, to the door. I couldn't wait any longer to see my niece. I had to see for myself how much she looks like her momma.

I entered the parlor to see Pa with Anna in his arms. He was sitting in his chair by the fireplace. I walked over to him to get a better look at the baby. I covered my mouth with both hands as I looked upon her cherubic features. "Would you like to hold her?" Papa asked as he looked up at me. I nodded happily and held out my arms for her.

"She's adorable!" I touched her soft hair as heard everyone else enter the room.

"Oh my first grandchild," mother said as her ripped the baby away from me. I stood there stunned that she'd do that. I'm Anna's family too. Anna was with my mother for only a minute before she threw a fit. I guess the baby is a good judge of character.

"May I?" Tommy said out of the blue. He wants to hold the baby? Well if he can get her to stop crying, then I'm all for it. The screaming is getting a little tiresome.

"I guess?" Sades looked a little scared about him holding her baby, I don't really blame her. She took Anna from mother and place her is his waiting arms. "Careful. Mind her head." Her concern was etched on her face as she backed away slowly. Staying close enough to catch the baby in case he dropped her. I don't think he'll have much trouble holding onto a ten pound baby. He's been lifting me up all day and I'm wearing at least twenty five pounds of fabric.

He walked over to the divan and sat, I could see Sadie was relieved by that. Only a few moments past before Anna stopped her crying. They were cute together, her making her happy little noises and him unsure of why she was acting like she was with him. I tried not to smile at the sight but it was heartwarming. His gaze came to mine and that helped with the not smiling but not completely.

Mother was miffed as she watched the pair on the divan. This was really putting Tommy on my good list, he can irritate my mom and get away with it. Matthew came into the room and went straight to his wife. He told her something but I was too busy watching Tommy and the baby from the corner of my eye.

"This is Thomas Quincy. He'll be marrying Jude next month." Sadie told Matthew when no one introduced Tom. "Thomas this is my husband, Matthew Lewis." She had such a dreamy expression as she looked up at him. I can't stand how they dote about each other. Its sickening to think they're like this all the time. Around other people I mean.

"Jude, go sit please. There's the perfect spot for you next to Thomas." Her smile was condescending as she told me what to do. I won't get out of this one either. I'll get my punishment after the other left me alone with her. I went over to where he sat and tried to put as much space as I could between us.

"Darling, could you make room for me?" Mrs. Quincy asked me sweetly. Why does she want to sit here? These women are going to run me into the ground. I obligingly moved closer to her son and ended up with my side pressed into his.

He handed me the baby before he spoke to Matthew and Sadie. I was glad that he did that. I wanted a little more time with her. Papa and mother took a seat across from us and listened to the two men talk about their pasts and lives. Tom's mother moved and pushed me into him, I felt my arm start to dig into him more than I would've liked. This is way more contact than I want with him.

"Sadie do you want to put her in the cradle upstairs? I had Beth pull it out for you," Papa turned to Sadie as he asked. I could see how happy he was about his grandchild.

"Would you like to take her up there, Papa?" She saw the light in his eyed when he spoke about her, she had to. I held the baby higher to make it easier for him to take her. He gently put her on his arm and left the room.

"Thomas, we really should be going." Mrs. Quincy said as she went over to mother and started in on some unimportant thing. It's not important to me.

I watched as Tommy got up and went over to Matthew. I'm glad he's polite to my sister. Why does Matthew look like he's in pain? Why do I care? Matthew isn't the most manly of the male species. I'm being very nice about that.

I knew what I had to do as Tommy left the parlor and entered the foyer. He stood in the doorway, not moving. I was curious why but not curious enough to actually ask him. "Goodbye Thomas." I held my hand out to him.

"Until next time." I tried to pull away when he jerked me to him. What's going- his face was at the level of mine as he moved closer. I froze as his lips touched my cheek softly. He moved away a second later and he was out the door. That was the first time someone other than family kissed me somewhere other than my hand. I was so shocked about it I didn't know how to react.

He turned back when he was a good distance away and gave me a half smirk. I felt the heat rising in my face as my hand moved of its own accord to where his lips met my skin. I stared at the floor for a brief moment then looked back to the walk. He was already in the carriage and on his way home.

♥UuUuUuUuU♥

"Get on with it." She looked at me confused. "You're dying to tell me about what you think of Thomas. So let me hear it."

"Its Thomas now? I though he went by Bastard?"

"Sades, don't. I'm trying my best to," I sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "I'm trying," I rubbed my forehead in defeat.

"You're actually going to give him a chance? This isn't like you Jude," I could hear the mocking in her voice and glared at her. "You know your stubborn." She retorted as I looked away and focused on the papers covering the table. Mother was going to have the invitations done soon. I guess she and Mrs. Quincy set the date.

"Are you going to say what you have to say?" I'm way passed annoyed with her right now. She's right but I don't want to hear it.

"I think that he's going to be good to you. That is if you give him a _real _chance you'll come to like him and his personality."

"You don't know anything about him." She looked away from me and to the floor nervously, as if she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Well I know he's getting you something." Her words came out in a rush. I wanted to laugh at her state but I shook my head and questioned her about her revelation.

"How do you know that?"

"His mother wasn't paying much attention to me and he didn't seem to notice I was right behind them. But they were talking about having something made. I quote 'I didn't like the selection they had, so I'm having one made for her.' The her has to be you." She thinks that's a solid argument? I guess Matthew took some of her brain as well.

"Sadie, where do you come up with this stuff? Just because they spoke of a girl doesn't mean its me."

"Who else could it be?"

"Haven't you heard the stories about his time in Rome?" She shook her head. "Well I've heard them all, about the girls he was '_acquainted' _with." I stressed the word acquainted to make sure she got the point. I went on telling her about the other details I uncovered while eavesdropping and having my friends tell me what they knew.

"That was a long time ago."

"It was three months ago."

"Oh." She lifted a shoulder before she reclined against the chair. "People can change in that amount of time." She looked down sadly at her hands. After a moment she had trouble keeping her eyes open. "I'm going to take a nap. We'll talk more after." Sadie patted my shoulder and left the room.

I can't tell her that I'm hoping for that kind of behavior from him. She'd think I was crazy. Well I am crazy, for some odd reason I'm thinking about him. And his lips. His wonderfully soft, pl-

They only touched my cheek! What's wrong with me? Could it be I'm already growing soft towards him? Letting him take me over? I don't feel like I'm in control of whats happening to me. I don't feel like me. I'm so rational and mindful of who I trust and I'm already-

"Jude," oh thank you!

"Coming Mama." I've never been so happy to hear her screechy voice. She saved me from going any further with my horribly scrambled thoughts. "Is there something you need Mama?"

"No, I wanted to have you to see your invitations. Aren't they beautiful?" She held up the white parchment with a white ribbon attached to the top.

"Oh so you've set a date?

"Jude, darling. You set the date, don't you remember?" I do? Well she won't go for my idea of never, so I'll have her help.

"Within the next month," I thought aloud. "The third Saturday."

"Jude you don't want to get married on Saturday. What about Wednesday? That would be much better."

"I want Saturday."

"But Jude, everyone knows Saturday is bad luck. And you don't want that for your life with Thomas." She was trying to reason with me instead of ordering me. I appreciate that she's trying but I want to have bad luck. The more bad luck the less likely we'll last.

"No, I don't want bad luck," I lied easily. "But I found out I was to marry him on a Saturday, I think it would be fitting have a tradition."

"Jude please reconsider in the next few days. We need to have a dinner to announce your engagement. Your father and I were thinking the end of the week? It will be perfect."

"I'll be sure I'm ready. Is that all you need me for?"

"No." she picked up a piece of fabric and handed it to me. "What do you think about this?"

I studied the swatch in my hand. "Its gorgeous. What is it for?" I really hope it's not for my dress. I don't want a beautiful dress for such a horrible day.

"Your dress. I wanted your approval before I went ahead and had it made." Hmm? Her saying that pushed all the previous thoughts from my head.

"Oh, this would be lovely. Yes," since she's trying her best to ask I'll be ladylike for the time being. But I really think Papa talked to her about my wedding. Even though I don't want it, it's mine and not hers.

"Wonderful, I'll send a messenger over right away." Oh yes. We wouldn't want the dress maker to start on the dress without the right fabric. Even though I'm sure that's what they were going to use anyway.

"Is that all? I wanted to help Beth with supper this evening."

"Go right ahead dear. I'll be here getting everything in order. And please do think about your day selection. You don't want to look back and regret it."

"I will Mama. Don't worry," I left the room and went in search of Beth to see what she needed help with. Beth was in the kitchen looking for a pot when I came into the room. "Hi, Beth." I'm in a surprisingly good mood after what just happened.

"Dear," she acknowledged me with a wave of her hand.

"Can I help you with anything?" I'm trying my best to learn to cook, I'll need that skill once I get rid of Quincy.

"Not at the moment. I'm just getting everything ready for tonights dinner." Her accent faded out as she spoke.

"Are you sure, I want to keep myself busy. Too keep my mind off of what's to come." She of all people should understand.

"I'm sorry Dear, but I have much to do. Why don't you go and rest, I need to plan for the engagement party. And I know you won't help me with that." She kissed my forehead and shooed me out of the room. There went my good mood.

* * *

Review please! 

So, my dears, (I sound so old when I say that, don't I?) this is my final chapter of the year! If you read my note on my profile page you know I won't be seeing you, so to speak, until Feb. Have a happy New Year!

Thanks, Eternita14.


	8. Chapter 8 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

I'm back and raring to go. This takes place a few days after the last chap, so I think I left you in a good place.

Was it really that long of a wait?

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I entered the Harrison home, leaving behind the harsh wind that was approaching. Beth's becoming a little more friendly to me, at least she didn't try to intimidate me anymore. She took my coat and smiled lightly at me. "How are you today Beth?" I asked in my most pleasant tone. In the few times I've seen her, I've come to respect her. She's only looking out for Jude, the way she watches her out of the corner of her eye, she must have raised her instead of her mother. Martha raised me, so its not unheard of. 

"Very well, Mr. Quincy. Thank you for asking." She place my coat over her arm gently before she spoke again. "She's in the sitting room." Beth motioned to room, in the opposite direction of the parlor, the room I've come accustomed to, and left without another word. I've only been to a few rooms of this house and I find it refreshing how much it looks lived in and homey.

I made it into the sitting room to see Sadie sitting on a chair, and a slender arm poking out from the one across. "Jude, what are you thinking about?" I made eye contact with Sadie. She smirked at me as she waited for Jude to answer her. Alright, what's going on here?

"Nothing in particular." Jude said in a wistful voice like she was just coming out of an idyllic dream. That's the first time I've heard her sound like that.

"You're thinking about Thomas." That would be preferable if she was. But she'll only think of my destruction, not dreamily.

"Whatever gave you that ridiculous notion?" Jude sounded appalled by the very insinuation. She gave me a cue, that was some good thinking on her part. Sadie raised her brows when she heard that, she seems to be the only one that doesn't believe Jude's contempt for me.

"Ridiculous?" Jude's head snapped up and found me behind her chair. Her eyes held a glimmer of something, relief? Relief for what? I know it's not about me. But she was blushing slightly, so she was thinking about something pertaining to me. I leaned against the back of the chair and looked down at her.

"I think I should be going. Anna needs me," Jude's sister went make her exit when Jude's hurried voice cried to her.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not allowed to be left alone." The words were rushed and almost unintelligible. She was looking between me and her sister. I wouldn't mind some time alone with you, but I'm not going to tarnish your reputation for a small amount of time.

"You're not. Mother's right in the next room," she threw me one more forced smile before she left. I think crazy is an inherited quality in this family. That's not good for my future family.

"How are you my darling?" I asked as I sat in the chair across from her. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, fingers twisting together. I see she hasn't gotten any better at hiding that.

"Could you please refrain from calling me these pet names? I am not _your_ darling or _your _dear," she remembered me calling her that? That was a few days ago and she was still weak from her fainting spell.

"I think its appropriate. All thing considered, I will be your husband." She shut her eyes tightly as if to keep the images from flooding her. Thoughts of being married to me can't be _that _horrid. "You will be seeing quite a bit of me over the years."

"I am looking forward to being alone with you." I felt a surge of confidence as she announced that in her soft voice. "I'll finally get to tell you everything I've been dying to since the moment I saw you." From the tone of her voice and the way her eyes narrowed, I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. I felt my lips moving into an implicative smile.

"That's no way to speak to your fiance. I will teach you how to properly treat your husband," she laughed. I got up and went to her. "Come with me please," I held out my hand for her to take.

"What is your purpose?" She acted like I was going to treat her like a no good scoundrel, eyes wide as she glanced between my face and my hand. Did she take my non-sincere threat seriously?

"I have something for you. I want you to see it before everyone else." I told her gently to keep her from bolting away from me, any more than she already is. She seemed to contemplate for a moment, I'm hoping it doesn't involve hitting me and running.

"I suppose so," she said warily as she took my hand and I led her out of the room.

"Is this the way out?" She nodded and continued to let me lead her. I opened the door and let her go ahead of me and closed it quickly to keep anyone from following. She walked right to the edge of the landing, placing her hands on the railing.

"I know I shouldn't give you this until tonight," I told her as I propped myself against the wooden beam supporting the porch's overhang. "But I've waited a few days to have you see this." I pulled out a small box from my jacket's breast pocket. "I hope its the right size," I told her as I handed her the box.

I watched patiently, well as patient as I can be, for her to open the box. She pulled at the lid and peered at the content.

"Its very pretty Tommy- Thomas." Did she call me Tommy? I must have heard her wrong. "I'm glad you didn't get me a ring like Sadie has. I'm not a big fan of the cluster rings I've seen many girls wearing." She said distractedly, her gaze never straying from the ring.

"You really like it?" I asked her hesitantly, I hope she's not being polite and telling me what she thinks I want to hear, I want her to be telling me the truth.

"Yes, very much," her eyes stayed on the ring she held. Her expression turned pensive as she gazed at the ring. "Is this," she gestured to the box, "the reason you kept touching my hand?" She looked up at me expectantly, I nodded slowly as I watched her smile wryly. "When you were doing that I thought you were crazy. I'm glad I was wrong."

I inched closer to her to disengage the box from her and put the ring on her finger. But she chose that moment to look up at me with her innocent blue eyes. Her eyes widened further as I closed the space between us. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I've wanted to do this for the last few days and almost did the last time I saw her. I was only stopped by her proper tone and demeanor.

She seems so frozen by this; I don't think she'll stop me this time. I gently pulled the box from her grasp and took the ring in my hand. I disregarded the ring container on the banister and gather her hand in mine. I placed it on the tip of her finger, waiting for her to pull away, but she remained rooted. I carefully slid the ring down the slender length and looked at how it fit her.

Her gaze followed mine as she looked at the sight of her hand. I could see her grin lightly before she looked up at me. I was hit, again, by the force of her beauty, the steel blue standing out from her fair complexion. I knew this was wrong but I didn't want to wait until after the wedding.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with me free hand, moving slowly to the side of her neck, as I started to lean into her. Her breathing turned choppy as I moved in, a glimmer of fear entered her eyes as I placed my other hand on her cheek. She didn't move an inch as I kept a small distance away from her lips. I didn't want to force this on her, but I'm not going to wait around until she finds the nerve. I waited as she tentatively tipped her face to mine, I took that as the go ahead.

"Jude!" She jumped at the piercing yell. I dropped my hands immediately and stepped away a bit."What are you doing? You're not supposed to be alone together." Mrs. Harrison motioned for us to go in with a tilt of her head.

Jude nodded sharply as she returned to the house, not sparing me a look; I wasn't far behind her. Her mother's eyes pierced me as I walked past her. I wanted to leave after that, but I knew the sooner I left the less time she would have time to calm down, then she would take it all out on Jude.

Jude was heading for the room that we just left. I followed closer to her as her mother encroached on my space. I turned to look back slightly, to see Mrs. Harrison with a strange expression, it was almost as if she was admiring what she was watching, which was me. I refused to recoil as I moved faster.

I looked out ahead of me to see no one, where'd Jude go? I hope she made a hard right into the sitting room. I don't feel any menacing eyes on me and I'll take it. I'm glad I won't have to be here often, soon Jude will be coming to visit the place I occupy. No one actually lives there, it's too spotless and... perfect.

I looked around the room to see my Jude sitting on the divan by the large window. I don't know how to approach her now, I've never been at a loss with women. Should I just act like I wasn't going to kiss her or should I... try again. She seemed willing enough and I'm not going to complain if this happens today.

I went over to the divan and sat rather close to her, when she didn't tell me to move or get any space between us I relaxed slightly against the cushions. From the corner of my eye I saw Jude looking at the ring on her finger. A light smile playing at the edge of her lips. I was about to speak when I heard someone enter the room.

"Bastard?" Her voice was low as she passed by. Was she referring to me? Jude looked down at her hand and shrugged. Um, if they're talking about me, shouldn't they wait until I'm not sitting right next to Jude? Wait, bastard? How am I a bastard? I'm not that ungentlemanly.

"So, you've decided to grace us with your presence?" Jude asked as she regained her composure. She shot a look to Sadie who took a seat across from us.

"That's the ring?" How does she know about the ring? Jude face scrunched as if thinking the same thing. I guess she saw the look on both of our faces because she continued. "You were bound it get her a ring sooner to later." I guess that's plausible.

This time it was Jude who was going to speak when another person came in. "Sadie, there you are," Sadie's immature looking husband took a seat next to her. I swear the guy has to be at least three years younger than Jude.

I watched as he looked over to see me sitting next to Jude. His eyes narrowing as he took in the lack of space betwixt. I didn't know he thought of Jude as a sister, that better all he think of her as. If its more he'll meet the Tom without a conscious. I'll give him no mercy, I guarantee that.

Why am I thinking about killing him? He hasn't done anything. I just don't like the way he's looking at Jude, its like he is harboring some kind of twisted thought. That could just be the possessive jealousy though.

"I should be leaving," I told Jude as ignored the way they were both looking at us. Plus I don't want to keep thinking about a certain persons death. The further away I am the better, for all of us. I got out of my seat and Jude followed.

"Here you are Thomas," she slid the ring from her finger and handed it back to me once we were in the foyer. "Don't forget it tonight, you know how particular they are about rings." She kept a straight face as she told me that. I wish I was able to do the same.

I reached for the box in my jacket, but I didn't feel it. I checked my other pocket but found nothing. "I must've left it on the railing outside." She looked to the back of the house for a moment before she spoke.

"I'll get it for you," I felt Mrs. Harrison watching us from around the corner. I'm guessing that brought out the proper side of Jude. How does this girl really act? She turned to retrieve it, I was going to go with her but she stopped. She didn't face me as she told me to wait here. She returned quickly with the item.

I placed the ring back into its box and placed it into my jacket pocket. Jude had her hands together, fingers laced in front of her. She slowly met my eyes, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Is this the reaction I'll get every time I try to kiss her? It's rather endearing.

"I'll see you out," she followed quietly behind me to the door. Once I got the door open, Jude grabbed my coat from the rack and handed it to me. I saw the chance and I took it. I brushed the back of my hand the length of her cheekbone, she leaned into the touch, almost undetectable. But I felt the slight change in pressure, I like that she actually moved closer instead of pulling herself further away.

"Remember, you're coming to visit my family the day after tomorrow." She nodded a sad smile on her lips. "I'll see you tonight," I turned to leave, feeling like I wasn't ready for it in the slightest.

* * *

Review please! 

Thanks, Eternita14.


	9. Chapter 9 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Today is the day of the engagement dinner. I need to go upstairs to change into my dress and I hate the one I'm being forced to wear. I don't get why we're having a dinner now, it should have been a couple days after my birthday, when we were first promised to each other. Well maybe that's a good thing, I would've had to deal with him for over a year.

But that was also only a few months before Sadie got married. I guess they didn't want to overshadow her day. And no one really knew who I was betrothed to. How my mother, the biggest talker in the city, kept it a secret for so long, I may never know.

I've heard many rumors that Thomas was to marry a girl from Liverpool. But I couldn't tell them the truth about his betrothed, mother would have had my head for that. She wanted my marriage into the most prominent family in the city to be a secret. That she had a hand (orchestrated the whole affair) in the marriage of a Quincy and possibly becoming a social matchmaker.

I can't believe the invitations will be sent next week and I'll be banished to this house. Not that I'm really a huge social person. I got to keep Saturday, which I'm pleased to say, she figured out she couldn't talk me out of it and (grudgingly) gave in.

Father must have really put her in her place for her to give in like that. If that's true I'm glad my father actually stood up to her, that would only be a handful of times that has happened. Makes me proud to be a Harrison, even if I'm only one for a few more weeks.

I haven't seen Tommy since the day I was measured for my dress and I'm not sure how I feel about that. A few days ago I was certain that this is how I wanted it but now I'm not so sure. I keep remembering how he pulled me to him and kissed me on the cheek as if he had every right.

"Jude, what are you thinking about?" Sadie's voice interrupted my daydream, I was thankful for the distraction. When did she come in here anyway? I thought she was helping Beth get ready for tonight.

"Nothing in particular." I tried to keep my face blank as Sadie scrutinized me. I'm not sure why she studied me as she did but I was two seconds away from slapping that look off her face.

"You're thinking about Thomas," she said very singsong. I sputtered quietly, not wanting everyone in the house to hear my craziness. I need to say something to her quick or she might think she's right. Even if she is, I can't let her know that. Her ego is almost as big as Tommy's.

"Whatever gave you that ridiculous notion?" I tried to keep the fear from my voice. Fear that she would see through my lies. I'm not sure why I was thinking about him, but I don't want to. I hope she won't study me again, she'll know in a heartbeat if I am lying or not.

"Ridiculous?" I turned to see Tommy standing behind the chair I was in. How long has _he _been here? Why don't I notice when people come into the room anymore?

"I think I should be going. Anna needs me," Sadie went to leave but I called to her. I don't want to be left alone with this person. He might try something worse than what he did a few days ago.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not allowed to be left alone." I think I started to screech with desperation.

"You're not. Mother's right in the next room." She hurried out of the room, her shoes clicking in the distance as she nearly ran upstairs.

I watched as he sat in front of me. I got a bit nervous as he looked at me. I held in a frown as he spoke. No one but Beth has the right to call me these pet names. And she only calls me 'Dear'. The slight argument didn't last long until he wanted to take me somewhere.

I'm not sure if I should go with him. I don't know him at all and frankly I'm still frightened at the thought of being alone with him. I was brave with my words, but that's about it.

I reluctantly took his hand and let him direct me towards the back door. His grip on my hand was firm but very gentle. It sent chills up my arm.

I went ahead of him and heard him close the door promptly. I stood with my back to him, my hands twisting nervously on the banister. I'm not sure what's going to happen right now, but something tells me I'm not going to be able to remain undaunted.

Hearing his soft footsteps coming from behind me, I turned slightly to see his figure coming up on my right. He was leaning against a beam as he looked at me intently. He spoke quietly, his gaze straying only once, he pulled a box from his jacket pocket. He placed it in my hand and I looked at it as if it would explode if I opened it.

Slowly, carefully, I opened the box. I looked at the gold ring laying inside. It wasn't like anything I've seen before, with the few, five to be exact, round diamonds running across the narrow band.

"Its very pretty Tommy- Thomas." Did he catch that? I really hope not, why must I keep referring to him as Tommy in my head? I knew it would slip out in front of him sooner of later. I continued on with how it wasn't like the rings my friends wear.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, very much." I thought back to the last time I saw him. "Is this the reason you kept touching my hand?" He nodded lightly, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. "When you were doing that I thought you were crazy. I'm glad I was wrong." Why am I telling him all this?

Everything moved strangely. Tommy moving closer to me, an odd look in his eye. He carefully pushed the ring onto my finger. I actually liked the view of the ring on my finger. What is happening? He brushed a bit of hair back but didn't remove his hand after.

It moved down the skin of my neck. I couldn't do anything but stare back at him. He can't really be thinking about doing this. Breathing became more difficult as the space between us shrank. I wanted to twist out of his gentle grasp, but some part of me was telling me not to.

With the shrill yell from mother, he jumped away from me. I mildly missed the warmth I got from him. I hurried into the house and kept my pace as I went to the sitting room. I sat there for what seemed like forever until Tommy came into the room; white, as if he'd seen a ghost.

I was close to being in me own world, even with Tom in close proximity to me, when I heard Sadie speak. Why did she have to bring the 'bastard' up in front of him? I hope I don't have to explain that to him later.

"So, you've decided to grace us with your presence?"

"That's the ring?" I noticed Tom looking strangely at Sadie. Try to talk your way out of this one Sades. "You were bound it get her a ring sooner to later." Nice cover.

"Sadie, there you are," Matthew came in and hurriedly took the seat next to Sadie. I don't think anyone was going to take that seat, so...

I was looking at my ring again when I felt Tommy stiffen next to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at Matthew with malice. I saw that Matthew was returning the glare. I don't think I'll ever understand men. I don't think I want to.

I walked Tommy to the door, giving him his ring before he left. I don't think I should keep it until the party. I'll probably lose it or hurt it. After he got the ring put away, he just stood there. I met his waiting eyes; the room began to warm dramatically.

I was giving him his coat when his hand touched my face. I'm not sure what he was doing but I'm not sure I know what I'm doing.

"Remember, you're coming to visit my family the day after tomorrow. I'll see you tonight," he turned and left, leaving me to prepare for the disaster that is sure to happen tonight.

_♥_UuUuUuUuU_♥_

I looked at my green dress lying on my bed. This is really happening. I'm about to go downstairs and have my engagement announced to the society my mother tries so hard to fit me into. All the women will be scrutinizing me throughout the night. Beth helped me with dressing before she went downstairs the check the preparations for the dinner.

I felt self conscious about showing so much skin. I pulled at the top of the bodice trying to cover myself better. It didn't help with my insecurity. Sadie came into my room, without being called. "Yes?"

"I was just seeing if you're almost ready. Need help?" I shook my head, smiling sadly. She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at me. "Thomas is here."

"Thanks Sades," she left the room without another word. I relaxed slightly and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later mother came in to see how my appearance was coming. She pulled at my dress, making it impeccable. Once she got my hair the way she thought it looked best she shoved me out of the room.

I could hear the guests arriving. Footsteps blended with the chatter. I'm going to have to suffer through hours of being in their company. Sadie is the only way I'm going to make it through this. Maybe Tommy will be of some help.

I carefully made my way down the stairs. I felt my every movement being followed. I could feel _his_ presence before he actually came into view. I did my best to hide my discomfort, it wasn't easy with some of the jealous looks I was getting.

I'm not sure it was for how I looked or how a certain someone was looking at me. I was safely on the main floor when Tommy stepped forward.

"You look beautiful," he told me as I latched onto his arm. I don't want to be left alone with the lady vultures.

"Thank you," I muttered as I looked to the floor. Compliments are not something I'm used to receiving. I usually get complaints from mother when I've done something not to her standards.

We walked into the parlor, I saw my friends sitting with their families and escorts. All of them thought I was to be a spinster. I never really had boys flocking to me. I, in turn, kept my distance from them as well. Even if I had the boys attention, doesn't mean I could've married any of them.

I looked at the people surrounding me and wondered who half of them were. I don't think I've met them before, but I'm not going to say that I payed attention when I was introduced to my parents friends.

"Don't you look lovely Jude," Matthew came up and took my hand briefly before pulling away quickly, his eyes flashing to Tom. Sadie walked up and took his arm, her smile as beautiful as always.

"Thanks," I smiled my appreciation, noticing a few seconds later he couldn't keep his gaze on my face. I turned into Tommy more than I should have at that point. I guess Tommy saw what Matthew was looking at because he took a menacing step forward, pushing me behind him in the process.

I saw a flash of terror from Matthew before he mumbled something and pulled Sadie into the next room. Well he's good from something at least, keeping away people I don't want to see.

"Jude," I was greeted by a nasally voice. I guess I shouldn't have thought that. It's coming back to haunt me. "And who is this?" Her lust filled green eyes raked over Tom.

"Hello Amanda," I smiled as sweetly as I could. I can't stand this girl and she's to be my maid of honor. "This is Thomas Quincy. Thomas this is Amanda Grey."

He nodded in her direction but didn't take her hand as she wished. He kept shooting looks at me every few seconds, as if I were going to disappear if I wasn't in view.

She did her best to keep an idyllic expression as she spoke to me again. "So _this _is the lucky one?" I could almost hear her thoughts about how she was going to attempt to get his attention, and his affection. She can have him for all I care. The sooner the better.

"Excuse us for a moment please," mother came up to me and guided -pulled- me into the kitchen. "Jude, you need to do better at hiding your dislike of Amanda. Be like I am with her mother." A small smile touched her mouth before she turned and left me alone. So maybe we're not that different.

I reentered the room to see Tommy's face light up in relief of my return. Amanda was fawning over him, she nearly had her hand... someplace it shouldn't be.

The announcement for dinner came as I approached the pair. Tommy quickly took me by the elbow and led me into the dinning room, his fingers digging into my skin. I did all I could to keep up with his frantic pace. I nearly tripped over my dress when we turned into the dinning room.

"So, I see Amanda was using her... _charm _on you," I giggled slightly as I spoke.

"That's an understatement," he said exasperatedly. "Don't leave me alone with her ever again." I'm giggling a lot this evening.

"Don't worry, I will," I whispered as he helped me into my chair. I saw him trying to hide his smile as he took his place next to me. I felt a familiar gaze on me. I looked up to see Sadie watching me with a knowing expression firmly on her face.

I tried to avoid her stare by looking down at the table, my hair covering my face. Unfortunately Tommy took the opportunity to brush my hair behind my shoulder.

I heard Sadie clear her throat, all I could do is bite my lip to hide the smile creeping up on me. I don't want to be smiling but when he does things like this, I can't help it.

I turned my head away and saw Beth standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Seeing her smugness helped get rid of any signs of the smile.

Dinner was a boring event, unless you were entertained by food and dull people. I felt everyone in the room stare at me from time to time. The women still had their jealousy and the men... didn't really look at my face. But what man did? Only three I could think of. Papa, Tommy and his father. Even though he seemed to have trouble with eye contact.

"I would like to..." I listened as my father spoke. He was going on about Tom, I didn't actually pay attention to all to the words he actually said he said. Tommy was fidgeting at my side, pulling the box from his pocket and balancing it on his knee.

I saw everyone lifting their glasses to toast Tommy. knowing this is it. I'm going to hounded by the women wanting to look at my ring. Asking mindless questions I probably don't know that answer to. And the squeals of how cute Tommy is.

Sadie's lucky she didn't get the squeaking about how attractive her fiance was.

Then it was here. I faced Tommy. He took my hand carefully in his and formally put the ring on my finger. I didn't have to fake a smile as I looked at the delicate ring laying on my finger. The man has taste, I'll give him that.

The night went on, no real end in sight. All the men went into the study for brandy and whatever else they do when the ladies aren't around. I sat down on the divan surrounded by vultures. The questions didn't cease until Sadie brought Anna down. She only did it for me. I have the best sister in the world.

All the cooing from the ladies was overwhelming after the first few minutes. I slipped away unnoticed, taking a few moments to myself on the back porch. "Too much for you?" A man spoke softly to my left. In the darkness I couldn't see his face. With the whispered tone I couldn't make out the voice either.

"Who are you?"

"That's insulting. You should recognize me." He kept his voice low, I backed my way closer to the door. There was still little light for me to see.

I felt a hand touch my arm, fingers tightening around my wrist. I tried to struggle free, if I yell will anyone hear me? "Please let go of me." I jerked my arm harder, wanting the contact between me and whoever to be done.

He was urging me closer to him. Trapping me between the house and him. "Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you." I felt tear brimming my eyes as his foul breath moved over my senses. I turned away as much as I could.

Who can I call for help? I don't think pa could do any damage to this person. Matthew? I could knock out Matthew. There's only one person for me to call for help. "Thomas!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Thomas, I need you!"

I heard the of thundering footsteps coming towards me. It was more than one person coming to see what was happening. Even with the door open, there was no way I could see who was holding me.

A hand moved between me and the person in front of me. It grabbed hold of the front of the man's shirt and pulled him violently away. There was a groaning sound coming from the darkness as Tommy took care of the evilness. I stayed flat against the wall, not positive if I could stand on my own.

"Are you alright Jude?" He lightly touched my cheek.

"I'm okay," I replied breathlessly. I shivered from the sudden breeze and... his touch. I knew he was going to let me go in by myself but I don't think my knees can take it. "Tom, could you..." I swallowed the pride I had, "... help me."

I think he knows how hard that was for me because he didn't say anything. He just slipped an arm around my waist and slowly started towards the door.

* * *

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14.


	10. Chapter 10 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Thanks to those who voted in my poll!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I saw the lights from the distance. We weren't far from Jude's house now. I didn't wait for my parents to get out of the carriage, I just went straight to the door in hope I would see Jude that very minute. 

I entered the house, seeing people walking around aimlessly. I didn't see any hint of my fiancée in the mess of people. I didn't even see a Harrison anywhere in the vicinity.

"Good evening Thomas," Sadie said from behind me. She shook my hand lightly. Her skin felt clammy, is she nervous about something?

"Good evening. Where's Jude?" I'm not wasting time, I don't want to be around her family without her. Especially her mother. I hid the shudder of revulsion as I waited for Sadie's reply.

"She should be down any second. I'll go check on her." She gave me a seemingly forced smile and turned to climb the stairs.

I relaxed against the wall closest to me and waited for her to come down. I know most of the people here are friends of both of our parents, so I need to be on my best behavior.

"You couldn't have waited to help me?" Mother was complaining to me as I watched the stairs. Sadie came down a few minutes ago and there's still no sign of Jude. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as mother continued her quiet rant. I knew she wouldn't talk much louder with all the witnesses.

I saw the girls walking around, looking at me when they thought I wouldn't notice. They must think I'm dense and blind if they thought I didn't see the glances I was getting from them. I kept on trying to ignore them until I _had_ to interact with them.

I was in awe when I first saw her descending the stairs. The emerald dress was amazing against her fair skin. Her hand was clinging to the railing as she made her way towards me. I did all I could to keep breathing. Also not running to her and pulling her away from the scrutinizing eyes of the men.

Jude made it over to where I was and immediately took hold of my arm. She has quite a grip for being so small. But it wasn't enough pressure to cause any pain. She looked ill at ease after she heard what I said to her. I've never seen a woman get embarrassed from a simple compliment. Even though it was completely true. And there was nothing simple about her beauty.

She had her face turned away from me, her eyes staying focused on the ground. Jude looked up when she heard her name called. Matthew was standing in front of us, his eyes moving between me and Jude wildly. She was timid in her thanks to his extolment but that wasn't what caught my attention.

I felt the way Jude stiffened next to me. She was turning in towards me, I looked at her then Matthew. Why is he looking at _my_ fiancée that way? I wouldn't let my own father look at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. He better not be looking at her at all. That goes double for this _boy _standing in front of me.

Sadie was next to her husband. She smiled warmly at her younger sister. With how she looks at her sometimes I'd think she was Jude's mother. She gives her the same proud look that her father does. I wouldn't know a loving sibling since I don't have any.

She seemed to be straining to keep the grin in place as she looked at both me and her husband. Matthew was a weakling as he took his wife and ran from me. It was best for him. Smart even.

I was grateful for the break from the people but I'm not lucky enough for it to last too long.

"Jude," the same girl that was watching me before was back. She tried her best to smile seductively at me. There's nothing seductive about that voice. Hear it once and it ruins the whole picture. "And who is this?" Her eyes moved lower as her smile grew.

"Hello Amanda," Jude sounded like she was stopping herself from saying something rash. Can't blame her, Sadie's husband has that affect on me. "This is Thomas Quincy. Thomas this is Amanda Grey." I don't think Jude would have liked it if I touched the girl in front of me, no matter how innocent the contact would be.

"So _this _is the lucky one?" Her eyes seemed to be glazing over as they moved over me deliberately.

"Excuse us for a moment please," Jude didn't have a chance to answer her because her mother appeared out of nowhere and took her away.

I felt the bile rising as she moved closer to me. "I haven't seen you around at any of the gatherings. Where have you been hiding?" Her hand came up and rested on my shoulder. I tried the best I could to slip from her grasp without it being too noticeable.

"I haven't been hiding," no matter how much I wish I could right now. "I spent a little while in Italy." I moved my shoulder back as if I was stretching. It didn't work. Her hand stuck to me as if it were magnetized.

"Oh yes, I've heard about your exciting trip. But why hasn't Jude ever mentioned you?" Her hand started to move lower with each word she spoke. I can't run from her, I'm backed into a corner. Plus how awful would it look if I ran from a girl?

"Why would she mention me? I haven't known her that long." I swallowed the lump in my throat as she attempted to get even closer. If she takes one more step she'll be on top of me. And that is not a place that I want to be.

She started to speak again but I don't actually hear the words that she says. I saw her tilting her face towards mine, she moved closer to my neck. Finally, as if God sent an angel to save me, Jude reappeared. Looking like she wanted to kill Amanda.

I didn't bother excusing myself, just moving as quickly as possible. I grab Jude's arm and pick up a faster pace. I know she's struggling to keep up and not fall but I don't have time for her clumsiness.

"I see Amanda was using her..." she searched for the right word. There is no word for what she was doing. It was too horrible. "C_harm _on you," the was a slight laugh in her voice. I'm glad she finds this amusing.

"That's an understatement. Don't leave me alone with her ever again." If she tries to do that again I just might vomit on her this time. She'll leave me alone after that one, that's for sure.

I pulled out the chair for Jude, making sure that no one could sit next to either of us. Sadie was at Jude's right and I was to her left. The head of the table at my other side. The less interaction with the other women the better.

"Don't worry, I will," her voice was so soft I almost didn't catch the words. So I guess I'm not that low on her list of appealing people, she'll at least tease me.

Jude seemed to get uncomfortable as she lower her head, her hair covering her like a curtain. I didn't like that I couldn't see her face. Careful that I didn't make contact for too long, I pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

I saw that she was biting her lip as Sadie was clearing her throat to get her attention. If I knew what was going on, this might make sense. A pink hue was slightly visible as she looked away from Sadie. But what she saw in front of her made her lose all emotion in her face.

Throughout dinner I was speaking with Jude's father, he was telling me about Jude when she was younger. He kept his voice down, not wanting Jude to know. From what he told me she has quite a temper and doesn't like people hearing about her childhood.

I can handle her temper, I've got one myself, I'll just have to find out who's is worse. Jude looked bored as she ate slowly, keeping her posture perfect as she did. Her mother's eyes would flash to her if she slouched the tiniest bit.

She was wringing her hands under the table as Stuart was making the formal toast to me. I nearly reached out to her to make her stop, soothe her best I could, but I knew someone would see. I don't want to make this worse for her. I've already touched her more than I should have.

I had the ring ready to put on her finger, like I was supposed to. With all the formal ways there are to do things is going to kill me. All these dinners, limited touching, and I doubt Jude's going to let me kiss her anytime soon.

Once I slid the ring onto her finger, I saw a genuine smile on her face. I've only seen that a few times before. She's so beautiful when her eyes light up with happiness, the blue becoming indescribably breathtaking.

I was only in the room a few more minutes before I was ushered away. I saw the desperation in Jude, she didn't want to be around these ladies, I think I heard her call them vultures once. I'm now sitting in Stuart's study, everyone around me has a cigar in their mouth and a glass in their hand. I was told not to get drunk and I would be killed if Martha knew I had a cigar.

Matthew is sitting across the room from me, his eyes narrowed. The boy need to get over whatever has him in this mood. I'm actually beginning to think its more of a way of life for him, than a mood. Benjamin, my friend from school, was to my right. He was blathering on about the woman he met in Prague.

I was trying to listen to his story but I've heard it at least twenty times before. All with different women. He would have to take over as resident heartbreaker now. I won't be able to keep that title anymore.

I glanced around the room again hoping to see another of my school chums but I was struck with an odd feeling. Nothing seemed wrong from what I could see. I did what I could to shake the impression of misery from me. But on the bright side, the horrible tension that had been in the room was gone.

The calm didn't last long. I heard my name being screamed from a distance. It was so quiet I wasn't sure if I imagined it. But I heard it again. Jude, calling for me? I hurried towards where I though her voice was coming from. I was being told by the ladies that it came from the back. They were all frantic about the yells.

I pushed open the back door, it was so dark I couldn't see much. But I heard a soft whimpering coming from the right. I wasn't sure what was going on but the more my eyes adjusted I could see two figures. A slight glimmer coming from her hand told me it really was Jude. But I couldn't make out who was the person in front of her.

I pulled him by the front of his shirt and put as much space between him and Jude. I kept myself betwixt, keeping her safe best I could. I threw a punch that luckily hit its mark. The man groaned before I heard him running away from me. For the best, if it wasn't for Jude I would've gone after him.

I turned back to my fiancée to see her, so to speak, pressed against the wall of the house. She was having trouble catching her breath as she stood there, nearly motionless. "Are you alright Jude?"

"I'm okay," she nodded minutely, her voice was wavering ever so slightly. I knew she was going to be fine after she got over the shock. After talking to her father about her, I think I can understand why she was so adamant about walking to her room by herself when we first met. She wasn't given a chance to do things on her own, so now she's trying her best to prove she can be independent.

"Tom," she spoke tentatively. "Could you... help me." I was suddenly glad for the dark. That way she couldn't see the shock that I was positive I was showing. I didn't utter a word as I took hold of her waist and helped her into the house.

She tried her best not to lean on me, even when she needs help she still tries to resist it. I was about ready to end the foolishness and just carry her into the parlor. But I let her have what she wanted. I hope this isn't how our marriage is going to go.

She sat in the closest possible seat, a chair by the fireplace. She relaxed slightly, but shortly after her body went rigid as if something was wrong with the chiar. After a few minutes she got up and moved to the divan. She didn't look at anyone, just sat there staring at the carpet.

The people slowly started to file out of the door, Mrs. Harrison saying the goodbyes for everyone. Every few moments she would cast a worried glance at Jude. I was kneeling in front of her holding one of her cold hands.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Beth asked, her concern was etched onto her wrinkled face. She didn't get a verbal answer, Jude only moved her head. She shivered every once in awhile, I didn't know what else to do for her so I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. When she didn't protest I rubbed a hand down her arm, hoping the friction would help warm her.

I was only there for a short time before Jude's head fell onto my shoulder. I stiffened a bit not sure what was really happening. I've never had to care for a woman before, this is uncharted territory. I knew that everyone was watching us, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Would you take her to her room?" Stuart asked as he looked at his youngest daughter. I knew she wouldn't be happy about me being in her room again, but there's no one else that can carry her. I picked her up much like I had last week and made my way to the stairs.

"Just put her on her bed and Beth will take care of her," Mrs. Harrison told me before I was halfway upstairs. No one followed as I reached the next floor. They seem to trust me a little more than I trust myself. I wouldn't do anything to her -with her- after her traumatic event but any other time...

This is the second time they've let me into her room. I opened the door and saw that someone had already had some light in here. It must have been Beth. I walked slowly over to the bed, not wanting to wake her, and placed her as carefully as I could on the feather mattress.

"Goodnight Jude," I brushed my hand down the side of her face. I leaned closer to her, watching the doorway, I don't want anyone to see, I softly pressed my lips to her forehead. I would've gone for her lips but I want her awake when I do that.

I quickly went back downstairs to see Sadie standing at the entrance to the parlor. "Is she still asleep?" I gave her a stiff nod when I saw that Matthew was standing behind her. He wasn't in the room earlier, so where was he?

I didn't let myself think about it as mother grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the front door. "I'm sure she'll be fine." She was speaking to Mrs. Harrison. "We'll take good care of her while she at our home tomorrow." She offered her best sympathetic smile.

I didn't pay any attention to the pleasantries as I thought about how Jude was going to be. She looked so lost and that I couldn't do anything made on top of it, made me feel worse. Yes, I punched the guy that was threatening her, but I wasn't able to prevent it.

I thought about how I was going to be able to protect her as the carriage headed for home.

* * *

Review please! 

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

I guess people didn't take me seriously when I said I wanted you to review at least once during the story. I have yet to receive reviews from 10 people who put this story on alert. The other 23 people did the right thing. Now I'm going to have to hold the rest of the story hostage until they review.

I obviously don't know how long that will be but maybe they'll get the kick in the ass that they need. If you don't want to be responsible for a delay in posting review Now!

Thanks, Eternita14.


	11. Chapter 11 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

It hurt like a bitch to write this but I did it. I couldn't ignore the 30 plus reviews, but I'm still expecting reviews from seven people.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I'm frozen in shock. Through the darkness I feel him inching closer to me with each second. My eyes close concisely of there own accord. His breath is fanning over my face as he meshes his body to mine, pinning me. 

His hands moved over my face, down my neck, lower. His putrid smell fills my every sense. My eyes watered, my stomach rolled in protest. My breathing quickens as his face comes closer to mine. I can't let this happen, I have to do something.

I use the wall to help me push away the body, something metal is digging into my hand, but I can't get enough distance. I don't know what he wants to do to me but I'm not strong enough to stop it. I force my eyes to stay open and I see him looming in front of me. With all the courage I had in me I screamed, as loud and as long as I could.

"Jude," I'm being shaken. "Jude!" Sadie? "Wake up," I'm being held by my shoulders. My eyes snap open to see Matthew sitting on one side of my bed, Sadie on the other. Matthew is the one holding onto me. I can't stop the tears of relief, as I realize it was all a nightmare.

I struggle away from Matthew and grabbed onto Sadie. Burying my face in her hair, my arms holding on as tightly as possible. "Aw Jude," she stroked my hair softly, her other hand keeping me to her. "Matthew, check Anna please." He did what Sadie wanted and left us alone. "Now, tell Sadie what's the matter."

"I-I... I was seeing it all over again. Everything was so vivid. It was like it was happening all over again. Only Tomm- Thomas didn't come." I can't believe I almost let that slip out in front of Sadie.

"Matthew and a few other men went looking for him but they found no sign." Was she trying to reassure me? Not the best way to do that, that means he's still out there. I saw my hand was shaking as my breathing went erratic. "Jude, breathe." She had a firm grip on my arms as she looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're hurting me," I tried to pull away from her hold but she wouldn't move. I knew she was afraid I was going to hurt myself with how my reactions were but this seems excessive, even for her.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched me relax, falling back against the pillows. Solemn is not something I can be at the moment. I'm not the best actress but I have to do my best to stop her fussing over me.

"Sadie, how did I get up here?" The last thing I remember is sitting in the parlor with everyone watching me.

"Tom brought you up after you fell asleep. We didn't want to wake you after your... he just took you up before he left." She seems a little too -what's the word?- anxious. No, jumpy, is more like it.

I looked down to see I was no longer in my party dress. Tom is the one who brought me up here, and I'm not in my horrible dress, something to be grateful for. He can't be that grotesque and heinous to do something like that. Can he? "Please tell me it was Beth who changed me into my night dress." I don't even want to think about any other options anymore than I already have.

"I'm not sure who did that," she looked away from me, biting her lip to stop a smile. She knows, she just wants me to stop thinking about what happened earlier tonight. It's a relief she finds this humorous.

"Sadie, just tell me," I've had a long night of vultures and bastards. One in particular. "You're a rotten liar as it is."

"Just spoil all my fun," she pouted as she looked back at me. "And I'm not that bad at telling untruths." She looked miffed as she got up from my bed. "Well since I'm such a unbelievable liar I'll tell you, it was it was Thomas' father who put you into your nightgown." She left without another word. Um, did I miss something?

She couldn't have taken me seriously about that, could she? No time to think about that. All my limbs feel heavy. The lethargy is making the everything blend together into a mass of colors. My eyes, barely able to stay open, saw a shadow moving past the window. I wanted to go see what it was but I couldn't fight sleep another second. Only one more blink and I was in dreamland.

♥UuUuUuUuU♥

"Jude, dear, you need to get up," Beth was telling me softly. Her lovely, comforting scent was all I could decipher, everything was blank except Beth. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

I mumbled at her, something she detests. I've been punished for mumbling to her once or twice. "Get moving lazybones." She tapped my behind, I was lying on my side, and left my bed. The light became unbearable as the drapes were opened. "You and your mother are leaving in an hour." Her voice was becoming more stern with each word.

I reluctantly sat up and immediately regretted it. The room was tilting, my stomach moving with it. Groaning I pushed off of my bed and near jumped back in as my feet touched the frigid wood floor.

"Jude you need to get going," mother poked her head in quickly.

"Good morning to you too." I said dryly, after she closed the door. "What am I wearing to day Beth?" Mother must have given her directions already. She was already at the wardrobe, she had my shoes in her hand and she was reaching for a dress for today. She's lucky, she has a uniform. Nothing to fuss and fret over everyday.

I rubbed a hand over my hair and felt the mess that had occurred from my night of sleeping. My uncooperative hair was going to be horrible to brush out. I sat in front of the mirror looking at my tired reflection. I looked like a Gorgon on a bad day.

I didn't know when she did but Sadie came into the room. She took the brush from me and started to lightly pull the bristles through my tangles. I met her eyes through the mirror, she was watching me as if I was going to break. I guess she's not over her protectiveness yet.

All too soon I was being helped into my dress, an abominable yellow one. What I wouldn't give to be in something that didn't look like it belonged on the center of a table. My shoes were on and my hair was coiffed, as much as it could be, and I was down the stairs.

I sat in my usual seat and waited for my breakfast. Everything was the same as any other day except Sadie was sitting across from me. She had a smiling Anna bouncing on her lap. Matthew was by her side, as always, he was talking to my father about... something.

"Everything alright sunshine?" I looked up from the table to see papa watching me curiously. I felt more eyes on me and saw that every face held the same expression. Anna was still smiling, but she had her gaze firmly on me. I couldn't help but to return the gesture, a giggle burst past her lips before she looked up at her mama. "Jude?"

I'd forgotten all about my father. I took in a deep breath before I gave a slight nod. Beth placed a plate in front of me but I could really make myself eat. I nibbled a little but that made it all worse. I don't know if mother will be stying with me the whole time. I hope not, she makes any situation that much more uncomfortable.

Here I am, sitting in the carriage on my way to Tommy's. Mother was across from me prattling on about the wedding. I heard a few words like dress, orange blossoms, and sixpence. I nodded every few seconds to let her think I was listening.

I was grateful when the carriage came to a stop. Looking out of the window I could see a grand house. House made it seem small, which it definitely was not. I could hardly see the top from where I sat. Stepping out carefully I took in the full view of the... mansion.

I was still distracted as mother put an arm around my waist and led me to the door. Even the door was elaborate. Stained glass in hues of blue held my attention, looking for a pattern. When the glass moved away from me I was greeted by a stout older lady. She had graying hair at the temples and delicate creases by her eyes.

The aforementioned eyes narrowed slightly as she saw me. Her gaze was speculative on me. Who is this lady? And what have I done to her? She stepped back and allowed us to enter.

Mother swept in like she owned the place and handed her coat to the rounded woman. So she's staying for an extended amount of time. I was undoing the buttons on my coat when I felt I was being watched, by someone who wasn't the unkind lady.

There he was, standing at the end of the vestibule. He was wearing a dark blue vest over a white shirt and matching pants. A gold chain crossed the front of his vest and disappeared into his pocket. He looked so different from the few times that I've seen him. The high collar of my dress grew tighter as he half of his mouth lifted into a smile.

I turned away from him, facing the door again, and continued to work on the stubborn buttons. I jumped when I felt a weight on my shoulders. Twisting to look up, I could see Tommy behind me, so close. He was kindly pulling the coat away from me.

"Did you sleep alright?" His tone was gentle, eyes even more so. I gave a small shrug, not wanting to say anything in front of my mother. She's the biggest busybody in the country, if not the world. If I say something not to her standards I'll have to head about it for the duration to the wedding.

"How are you Jude?" Mrs. Quincy asked me as she came into the foyer.

"I'm well," I saw that no one really believed me. What do they want? For me to tell them I'm terrified that I could be attack by that man again?

"Why don't I show Miss Harrison around?" He was speaking to his mother. He was changing the subject for my sake.

"Yes, that would be nice. It will give us time to finish up some things." She motioned for us to take our leave. With his hand on the small of my back, he showed me through the parlor. This seemed bigger than our parlor and dining room together. And they're not tiny places.

Everything was so perfect, in place. I was afraid to touch anything, even the floor was beautiful. He explained some of the items in the room. Paintings and such. I was mesmerized by it all when he took me out into the back.

"Now that we're alone do you want to tell me how you are?" He placed my hand in the crook of his arm as he took me around the garden. I glanced at the flowers before I took a breath in and made myself ready to speak.

"I'm as well as I can be," it is the truth. Even though I feel there are eyes everywhere.

"That's all you have to say? I can already tell when your not telling the whole truth," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know me that well already?" The shoulder closest to me lifted minutely, almost mockingly. I wanted to hit it so much but not in a violent way. "I... I had a dream about what happened last night. Dream's not the right word, nightmare is."

"Did it happen the same as reality?" I shook my head negatively. "Was it worse?" I bit my lip, nodding. "Why was it worse?" I could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

Can I really tell him? That it was worse because he wasn't there? His ego is big enough, I don't want to inflate it anymore than it already is. "Can we not talk about that anymore? I don't want to think about it right now."

"Alright," he said softly. "So... since we are getting married," I flinched at the word. "I think I should know something about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked him warily.

"Are you really _this _polite all the time?" I heard the teasing quality in his tone but 'chose' to ignore it. I let my mouth fall open as I gaped at him.

"You're saying you think I'm _too _civilized? Or were you trying to insult me?"

He sputtered for a few seconds before he saw the expression on my face. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the smile forever but I wished it stayed away a little longer. "Do I get to ask you something now?" I cut him off before he said anything sarcastic.

"What's the worse you can ask?" Is he really challenging me? I'll show him that's not a wise thing to do.

"About Italy-"

"Ask something else!" His voice rose higher than I expected.

"Strike a nerve?" I gave him the most innocent face I could.

"Just ask any other question," he ground out. He's crankier than my mother sometimes.

"I'll start with something easier. Um, do you have any hobbies?" Maybe that wasn't the best question. His hobby could be women. But I don't think he'd tell me that.

"Croquet on occasions." No elaboration?

"That it?" He shrugged lightly. "You're boring. This is going to work out great." Not that it's ever going to work, not if I can help it.

"And music," he rushed out. Did I insult him with the boring comment? I hope so. "Favorite color?"

"Blue," it's not girlish and not masculine.

"No pink?"

"No, that's Sadie's favorite." I'm not like my perfect sister.

We fell into a brief silence walking in the garden. I looked at the flowers surrounding me, the colors were magnificent. We only have white flowers at home. "Come on, I want to show you something," he was moving towards a wall of trees. It was much darker there, too dark for me to want to go.

"What exactly is it that you want me to see?" I'm not liking the smile spreading across his face I tried to pull back.

"It's nothing to fear," he used my pulling away to his advantage. He quickly grabbed my hand and took me over to the trees. I tried to not think about the thrill running up my arm.

"You're not going to do something reprehensible in the cloak of the trees are you?" He didn't respond, just kept on his way.

It wasn't long until I the foliage grew sparse. I'm sure the sun was brighter than it was only moments ago. We broke through the timber line to be met by a pond. The sun glistening off the water was blinding momentarily.

"Thomas, it's beautiful," I told him quietly. Sitting at the water line, I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think," he must come here a lot now with our impending marriage. He took a spot next to me, close but still at a comfortable distance. Leaning over I brushed my hand over the surface of the water, this is the first time I've been able to enjoy a time outside.

"Jude," wanting my attention he waited until I faced him. Tommy had picked a flower and he placed it in my hair. I smiled at the gesture but backed up as he reached out to me. I hope I don't stain this dress, mother would have my head.

"We should get back before _someone,_" I think he meant my mother. "Comes looking for us." He helped me to my feet, careful not to move too quickly. Being clumsy isn't as endearing as papa likes to think.

He held onto my hand the majority of the walk back to the house. I tried squirming away once but I couldn't budge. He kept asking me questions about my family. And Matthew. He wanted to know how he and Sadie met. Not much of a story. He saw her at a gathering and was head over heels. Or at least that's what they told me.

I finally got my hand back and began to straighten my dress. I don't have a reputation and I don't want one now. Following him up the stairs I saw a face sticking out from a second story window. I didn't get a good look at who it was but I think its a staff member. I don't remember Mrs. Quincy wearing a grey dress either.

Once he got to the door he stopped with his hand on the knob. I waited for a few moments before asking him if something was wrong. He turned to me, a look in his eye that was becoming too familiar. Is he going to be like this every time he see me?

I bit the edge of my lip as I looked back at him. His eyes were riveted on the action. I felt the need to take a step back but I was met with something solid. I couldn't look back at what it was, I was being stalked by a feral animal.

He saw the hesitation in me and grinned wolfishly. I bit down harder, hoping to draw blood and snap myself out of this daze. His steps were sure as he moved closer, making me feel his presence as a man. But there was nothing manlike about him. Not with the edge in his eyes.

"T-Tom," my lips tried to form my next words but they were quivering too much. He shook his head as his hand came up and claimed a place on the nape of my neck. "I really don't-" a single finger to my lips cut off the rest.

He was so close now, I could feel his warmth. Being this close to someone reminded me of my ordeal. The feeling of being trapped but this wasn't an awful kind of imprisonment. His finger moved over my lips, down my chin. I actually felt anticipation as the distance disappeared. I never thought my first kiss would be with my future husband but I'm not opposed to it.

The tip of his nose touched mine as he tilted my face to his. His breath was shallow on my skin. My eyes betrayed me by closing as I felt his skin so near mine. I went to close the rest of the space between us when I was frightened back.

"Thomas!" The voice was sharp and commanding.

* * *

Review please! 

Remember, you put this on alert or favorite you are expected to review.

Now I must read some FF that I've been ignoring. That is why I haven't reviewed your stories.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	12. Chapter 12 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Do all of you really think I'm that evil? That's so nice! Sorry for the delay on all my stories, but I got my new computer up and running I should be able to work more.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sat near Jude, watching the sun shine off her blond hair. Occasionally she would glance at me over her shoulder. If I hadn't been paying attention to her I would have missed every look.

She smiled lightly as I placed a flower above her ear but quickly moved from me. It was almost as if I had just met her, with the distance she was trying to keep. I could see the fatigue in her eyes as she looked around the clearing. Her night really must have gotten worse after I left. Which I didn't really want to do. But I had no real choice in the matter.

I knew time wasn't on our side as the sun moved slightly from it position in the sky. Eventually a party would be put together to find us. Most likely led by my mother or hers. I took her hand and helped her stand, moving as swiftly as I could, while not wanting to hurt her. 

She was relatively quiet during the walk back to the house. The only time she really said anything was when I asked about her brother in law. I heard the story of how he met and courted Sadie and I must say he must have had something great to offer that no one else knows about. From the sound of it he is the epitome of boring.

Jude tried once or twice to free her hand but I don't think she _really _tried. I let her go as we came to the stairs, she started to fix her appearance. Don't blame her, I've ruined some other girls in the past and she doesn't want to be in that place.

I watched her as she came up the stairs. She just too much of a temptation, I have to try again. There's no one around and I've faced harder challenges. She seemed frightened by the way I was looking at her. Her eyes darted left then right before settling back on me. I was busy with the task that once I finally looked at Jude, she wasn't fighting as hard. I had to stop the victory smile from spreading across my face as I saw her eyes close.

"Thomas!" The voice was thick with anger. 

When Jude jerked away from me I wanted to maim this person. I didn't remove my hands from her as I faced the diabolical intruder. "Yes Martha?" I managed through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. Harrison and your mother would like to see you both in the study. Immediately." She was using her stern maternal tone. She should know by now I'm not the person I was when I was four.

"We'll be right there," I gritted out much harsher than necessary. Jude was tinged pink, growing darker with each second. She turned her face away from Martha and tried pulling further away. But I held firm, not wanting to sever contact.

Martha gave a slight nod before she turned and walked back into the house. "Sorry," I ran the back of my hand down her cheek. Her lip was swollen from the biting, unfortunately I didn't cause it.

I placed my hand at her waist and pulled her closer to me. She didn't take the steps closer to me, now she was leaning on me. Not the worst place to be at the moment. Jude was straining to move into a standing position.

"Tom," I like that she's stopped calling me Thomas. "I... I think we should go see..." she swallowed hard. Maybe I do affect her more than I thought. Something to use to my advantage. "What they want," she finished as she started to bite her lip again.

I did my best to hide my disappointment as I helped her stand on her own. I knew her mother and my own wouldn't put up with waiting too long. I took her hand and started towards the study. Her fingers flexed as she returned the pressure.

A half smile formed on my lips as I continued to the study. I could hear Mrs. Harrison and mother speaking, their voices loud enough to be heard through the closed door. I tentatively put my hand on the knob and opened the door. 

Mrs. Harrison stood from her chair and turned to us. We weren't sure if they knew what Martha almost saw, I could feel Jude shifting from foot to foot behind me. "You wanted to see us?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know. 

"We have something we need to speak to you about," mother said as she craned her head to see Jude behind me. "With the wedding fast approaching," she continued after a glance at Jude's mother. "We need to take Jude to get fitted for her dress. And I'm sure you have something you need to do, don't you Thomas?" She wasn't very tactful when she was trying to convey something to me.

My eyes rolled skyward at the words. She really needs to find a way to communicate more secretively. Or at least be more discreet. I know most of my parents business because of her lack of discretion 

I knew she wanted me to go. Her eyes kept flashing from me to the door. I had a few things I needed to complete before I could prepare for moving. Jude and I will be staying in the house my parents bought for us. It's only across town but it's a good distance... for now.

I wasn't paying much attention but when I focused again, I saw the ladies converging to the door. Jude, being pushed out in front. "I have another matter in which I must speak with you. But it can wait until I get back." Mother spoke quickly, quietly. With that she flourished out of the door leaving me to wonder what she had up her sleeve.

About an hour later I was sitting in the parlor, wait for the women to get back. Martha came into the room a few times trying to get me to talk to her like I used to but with the interruption she made, I wasn't going to be speaking to her for awhile.

The door opened and mother appeared in the foyer. She threw her wrap at Martha and breathed a sigh of relief. "It was madness over there. I will speak to you now. Go into the study." 

I obediently got up and walked to the room. I didn't even get to see Jude for a second before I was being ordered around.

"I overheard you talking to your father last week." It was going to come up sooner or later. I hoped for later. "You're leaving? Why would you want to leave? And across a whole ocean!" This is not going to be easy.

"Mama, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm going to be honest with you." I took in a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I want this marriage to work. I want to make Jude happy. I want to be happy. It won't happen if I stay here." Confusion crossed her features. "With Mrs. Harrison always around, interfering with us, it will just make it more difficult. And I'm sorry to say this but your not much different." I saw her lip quiver a bit as she stared back at me.

"Thomas-" she started but I cut her off.

"Ma, it won't be for awhile. But it's going to happen." Being the only child I guess this is going to be hard for her. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Jude about this, so please don't say anything." She nodded solemnly and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you," its not something we say often but with the moment I felt I should.

"I'm not going to be happy when it happens but I'll get along. She's waiting for you," she shooed me out of the room. I knew she was going to cry. I'm not good with tears so I left her to do what she had to.

I went back to the parlor to see Jude standing by the window. No sign of her mother, a very good omen. She was so still as I moved closer. I tried to find what had her so lost. "Jude?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. When she turned to me she had her hand over her heart. Her face held all the fear she was holding in. "Sorry about that," I told her gently, my hand moving to her temple.

"I'm just..." she shook her head and stopped herself. "Its nothing," brushing it under the rug isn't going to make it any better. I decided against telling her that.

"Come and sit," I took her arm and pulled her over to the chairs.

"Is there anything I can get for you Miss Harrison?" Martha asked as I showed Jude to her seat. At least she's trying to be civil to Jude. A nice change from earlier.

"No thank you," Jude smiled lightly at her before she sat on the high backed chair. I guess she sees Martha is making an effort. Even though I'm still furious with her for her earlier behavior.

I took the seat next to her and watched as she looked out the window every few seconds. Does she think she's being followed by that maniac? "Jude," I reached a hand over to hers.

"What?" she jumped slightly before she looked at me. Her fingers clutched the armrest, her knuckles turning white with the force.

"You know you're safe here, right?" She shrugged marginally before she turned away from the window and me. Her eyes were downcast.

It was quiet for a while before I got the courage to speak again. Something new to me. The opposite sex was never an intimidation until she looked at me the way she did the day I met her. "Jude?" Only her eyes moved to me. The rest of her was as still as stone.

"Do you need anything?" She shook her head, the only part of her that has moved in the time we've been here. I don't know what else to try. She's not in a talking sort of mood. She won't approve of what I would like to do to pass the time. And I don't think her or my mother would approve either. I'm at a loss, another thing I'm not used to. We lapsed back into silence as we sat here, staring out of the large window.

"Miss Harrison, this is for you," Martha held a sliver of paper in her small hand. A forced smile on her lips. At least we won't have to be here too often. At least the silence was, happily, gone. Its something I'll never be comfortable with.

Jude took the note and unfolded it carefully. She was diligent in her manner. But as she read the note she froze. Her back went ramrod straight. Her breathing wasn't even anymore. "Jude, what's wrong?" Shakily she extended her hand with the paper. It looked like there were tears in her eyes.

I took the paper from her grasp, the parchment didn't seem too intimidating but the words... the words shouldn't be for her. _I always know where you are_. They were neatly written, too neat to figure out the author.

I turned back to Jude to see her lip quivering. Her fear was too much for me to stand. "Martha!" I need to know what's going on. She appeared in the room obediently, the usual curtsy at her entrance. "Where did you get this?" My voice wasn't staying level.

"It was on the back porch sir," I must really be scaring her if she's calling me sir. She only calls my father sir and only when we have company over.

"Did you see anyone out there?" She has to have more sense than that. She gave me a quick no before she tried to run out of the room. I don't care if she practically raised me, I'm not going to be disrespected. Especially in front of my future wife.

I was going to grab her arm but the sounds Jude was making made me turn back to her. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes moving rapidly, looking for something or someone. A whimper would pass her lips every few seconds. 

The thought of going after Martha left me and I went to Jude. I pulled her off out of the chair and moved her closer to me. She didn't resist the closeness of me, which would have been a nice change if she wasn't frightened to death.

Her hands were clinging to my shirt as she buried her face in my chest. I could feel the dampness of her skin through the fabric of my shirt and vest. I froze for a minute when she threw her arms around me and really started crying. I wasn't expecting anything of the sort. And then me and crying...

After a minute of deliberating I finally put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she managed to say through her blubbering. Her eyes meeting mine.

"Don't worry about it," I told her as I lightly stroked her hair back. 

"My sister never sees me like this," she confided. "I don't know why I'm letting you." She started to bury her face again.

"It's okay," I told her quietly. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Review please!

You'll be happy to know, I'm currently working on the wedding. It will be the next chapter, I'm just going to skip ahead. Nothing really happens, just a dinner with one of Tommy's friends. Plus I want to get the story moving.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	13. Chapter 13 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

You cannot possibly love this story that much.

It did not take that long! It was less than a month! Be glad I'm even posting, a split shift is not something that's easy to work.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Sunshine, you need to breathe," papa told me as he took my face in his rough hands.

My erratic breath did the opposite. It became worse, I felt faint as I swayed where I stood. The room was spinning out of control. And I felt as if it was taking me along for the ride. When I tried to respond I hadn't enough breath to do so.

"Calm down. There are only a few minutes left before we're needed out there." The panic really came into play. I shook my head rapidly, trying to convey my need to get out of here. "Don't worry," he told me again for the hundredth time this morning. I pulled away from his hold only to put him in one of my own.

I held tightly onto the lapels of his coat as I pleaded with him. "I can't do this. Please don't make me do this!" With no one else in the room, I didn't hide my tears. "Just..." I searched for an argument. "Please." I found the word to be adequate.

"Jude, you don't need to be so frightened." He told me ruefully.

"How can you say that to me? I'm the only one in the family who's ever gone through an arranged marriage." Shockingly, my father actually wanted to marry my mother. I don't really believe it myself sometimes.

"I know that this is the first arranged marriage. I told your mother time and time again that I wanted you to pick your own husband like Sadie got to." He paused, shook his head, and sighed. "But she insisted on overseeing your union." I looked away from his intelligent eyes. Saddened that he wasn't going to help me out of this.

He tipped my chin to hold my gaze. "I also know your mama wouldn't give you up to just anyone." A little more reassuring than the other comments I've heard. Almost enough to help with the distress. I was a little more relaxed than I was only an hour ago.

(We're going back in time. Please stay with me.)

_Here I am. Sitting in the far corner of my room. My wedding dress is on my bed waiting for me. I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my cheek on top of them. I rocked slowly, calming myself for what is to come. Shallow breaths were hardly doing the job._

_I was still able to breathe with my corset having not been tightened yet. But the anxiety was more constricting than the best whale bone. I could hear my family moving about the house preparing for the celebration that was happening after the ceremony. Beth would come to the door every few minutes asking if I was ready for her assistance. I would never answer her, I just tried to keep my crying quiet._

_There's that pounding again. I locked my door after Sadie barged in._

_I knew Beth had a key to the lock but I wasn't going to let that stop me from trying to get solitude. No matter how brief it would be._

_I was staring up at the ceiling as the door finally opened. Beth entered and closed the door promptly behind her. My eyes were undoubtedly red and puffy as I looked helplessly at her. She gave me a sad smile before she walked over to where I sat._

_"There's no time to waste. You need to leave in thirty minutes." She took my hands and got me up, guiding me to stand at the bed's post. I obeyed her as she told me to move to make it easier for her. Once I got into my dress I looked at myself in the mirror._

_My pallid reflection looked as horrified as I felt. The dress was gorgeous as I knew it would be. Tier after tier of the white fabric flowed around me. I was much happier about the cut of the bust, I wasn't as uncomfortable as I was in my low cut green party dress. _

_I sat at the vanity as Beth put the flowers in. I have to give it to mother and Mrs. Quincy, they got everything that I needed in a short amount of time. The something old was the handkerchief that mother placed in the bag I was to carry. The petticoat was a very soft shade of blue. They decided I should borrow something from my sister, so Sadie told me she'd give me something at the church. New, take your pick. The dress, the shoes, the necklace. _

_The necklace was a gift from papa. It was a diamond teardrop kind of thing. It looked lovely with my engagement ring. A teardrop seemed to fit the mood I'm in. I adjusted the flower wreath and made my way to the door and to church, all the while going into a state of hysteria._

Papa led me to the door, his warm hand comforting. He paused when someone started knocking. I held my breath hoping it was someone from my own family. I don't want to see anything relating to the Quincy's.

"I need to see Jude," it was Sadie. Papa opened the door, gave Sadie a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She turned to me and gave me her dazzling smile. "We can't have you going out there without your something borrowed." She walked towards me, her grin never faltering.

"It's very pretty. Was it a gift from Matthew?" A quick nod was all I received. She clasped the bracelet onto my wrist.

"I was trying to find the perfect thing for you to borrow when Matthew suggested this. I think it goes beautifully with your gown." I saw a slight tremble in her lower lip as she looked at me. "My baby sister, getting married. You're so beautiful right now. Not that you're... what I meant was... this isn't coming out right is it?"

"I know what you mean. I'm not insulted. Unless that's what you intended to do, then I guess I can pretend that I am." She pursed her lips, holding back a laugh.

"I see your nervousness hasn't lessened you sense of humor." With a deep breath she asked. "Are you ready?" I gave a rather unconvincing nod before she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Never in my life have I been kissed so much in a short period of time.

I followed Sadie out of the room, holding myself together as I went. I stopped next to papa, putting my hand on his arm, preparing for the dreaded walk. I met his gaze and saw he was holding up a silver sixpence. "Come on, you know what this means."

Reluctantly I slipped out of a shoe. I watched as he kneeled to put the coin in a place that it wouldn't too noticeable to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I got my shoe back on. "This is it, isn't it?" I got a quiet yes as he put my hand back where it was supposed to be. I leaned my head on him as he gave me a few reassuring words.

I wished I had a veil that covered my face so I could keep my eyes on the floor, but my mother insisted on the orange blossoms without the veil. Getting to keep Saturday caused me to lose some other liberties. I didn't want to see the people that encouraged this into reality.

I stood there waiting for everything and everyone to be in place. I don't like the fact that I'm the first one to come down the aisle. I'm already watched more than any other person. Being up her longer makes it that much worse.

Holding a bouquet of flowers was the most ridiculous thing. I look like an idiot standing here like this. Not that anyone thinks of me any different. I know what they say about me when they think I'm not listening. Then my mother pipes in saying that if my father treated different, in other words, didn't let me have the freedom he did, I'd be the proper lady.

They be in for the shock of their life if they actually had a working brain in their skulls. Even one brain between them all would help.

I wouldn't- couldn't look back to see him, but knew the moment he was in the room. I felt him standing next to me, placing my hand in the crook of his arm.

The ceremony was agonizingly slow. I almost got the courage to run from the church but I was stopped by a look from Tommy. I'm pathetic.

I was meek as I spoke, I don't think I could have gotten my voice to go any louder anyway. I could see the look in his eye as he gazed back at me. He wanted to kiss me but couldn't, not unless he wanted to ruin me. Not that it would make much difference.

The tears began to well up as the final words were spoken. I'm now bound to this man. I blinked them away before anyone noticed, turning to leave the church I tentatively put my hand on Thomas' arm again.

I kept my gaze straight ahead like I was supposed to. Not wanting to disgrace my family, even though I'm sure I already have just by being me. And the sorrow that I know is visible isn't helping the situation.

Passing all the people I felt a certain pair of eyes boring into my back. They could belong to no one other than my maid of honor, Amanda. For some reason she was jealous of me. I guess if I had her voice and she had mine I would be envious as well. Resisting the urge to turn and face her, I made a safe exit from the church.

UuUuUuUuU

All of the guests made their way past me and my... husband. It hurt to even think it. I was congratulated by all of my family and friends. I saw the way Thomas stiffened as his friend, Benjamin I think is his name, lightly put his lips to my face.

It was worse when Matthew was the one doing the congratulating. I was waiting for Thomas to grab him by the shirt and pull him away from me. Then he looked at me as if that's what he wanted me to do when Amanda came up to him. She's going to do what she's going to do. I couldn't stop it even if I tried.

She tried to be seductive as she sauntered over to him. Putting her arms around his neck, making sure he was getting the full feel of her... bosom, if you could even call it that. Not that it wasn't visible from a two mile distance.

Pressing herself harder against him I started to wonder if she was attempting to become him, literally. She can't get any closer without going into him.

Relief washed over me as the last person came by and gave me a hug. Sadie came over and pulled me into another room. Thomas had a confused look on his face as he watched me go into the next room with my sister.

"How are you holding up? I saw the way you looked at the church." Her sympathy was palpable as she closed the door. "And what was that whole thing with Amanda? Did someone tie her corset too tight?" I swallowed a laugh at her question.

"She finds Thomas very... attractive. She wants him... to, uh, well... Do I really need to explain this to you?" With the expression she had I think she got it.

"You don't need to elaborate any more than you have. I understand," she held her hands up for good measure. "But, how are you?"

"I can, at least, breath again. Well until I realize this is actually real and not a horrible, frightening nightmare." I sat on the chair closest to me.

"It won't be that bad. At least your husband is handsome." That giggle was the first moment of levity I felt today. "I knew I could get you to laugh." But does she really think that his attractiveness is going to make it all the easier? I have to say that it does help with the thought of seeing him everyday.

"I'll keep Amanda away from you two. Plus I don't think that you'll want her to help you get ready for your wedding tour." I felt the gasp bubble past my lips.

"I forgot about that!" With how I raised my voice, I was waiting for someone to come running into the room. "I can't be alone with him for almost a month. Who knows what could happen."

She laughed at my reaction as she sat in the chair next to mine. "It won't be that bad. Mainly it's going to give you a chance to get to know each other. You might find you like something about him." What she doesn't know is that I'm starting to like him more than I should. He's occupying my thoughts and even my dreams. And that he's not in the bad ones is the worst part. "That's is if..." she trailed off, leaving me waiting for her to continue. "Unless you're really hiding what's going on inside your head and that you're already liking him." She reads minds?

Groaning I got up from my seat. "We should get out of here. I need to make an appearance before they end up calling the authorities to come looking for me."

"Very true. Tom will be the most frantic," the smirk in her tone made me want to throw something at her head. "You've never seen him when he's worried about you."

"Enough with the Tom. Please I don't want to hear or talk about him for at least ten minutes. Wait, he worries about me?"

"I thought I couldn't mention a certain Mr. Q-U-I-N-C-Y." There she goes again with the innocent act.

"Fine forget it!" I moved to the door and turned the knob.

"Alright, alright. The night of your engagement party," I shuddered slightly at the memory. "He did his best to hide it, but I could see the tension in him. He cares about you, tremendously. Just wait until you see it in person. Its one of those thing's you need to see to believe."

She left me alone in the room to think about what she said. Could he... does he... no it can't be. I knew he was concerned about me at times but, caring that much? She's delusional. That's the only conclusion I could come to.

* * *

Review please!

Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading what you have to say.

P.S. I'm going to need a Beta Reader for only one chapter, I think. It won't be for a while, though.

Also if you have an idea for this story don't hesitate to send it to me.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	14. Chapter 14 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Thomas!" She yelled again for the seventh time in as many minutes. "You'd think you were the bride with how long you're taking. The Harrison's are probably already there." I could hear her tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. My father was speaking to her, trying his best to keep her calm. A breakdown was imminent.

I rushed down the stairs, stumbling on the last one. I think I've been around Jude too much. I righted myself before I was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the house. I looked down to see Martha clutching my arm. I thought for sure she wasn't going to attend this event. With her obvious dislike of Jude and all.

On the way to the church I didn't pay any attention to any of the people next to me. I vaguely heard some crying but other than that...

For the longest time, when I knew I was being forced into this marriage, I thought I was going to be nervous or frightened even. Not that I would admit that out loud. But I'm not even having second thought. I don't think I even really had first thoughts if that makes any sense or not I'm not really sure.

Sure I was skeptical about the whole thing. It being arranged by my mother and all. And then remembering the little blonde girl, still thinking about her like that, that is until I met her. Really met her I mean. Not that she has really let me in either. I'm not making any sense at all.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand tugging on mine. I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes, close to the ones I've dreamed about. "Sadie?" I wasn't expecting to see her this soon.

"Hurry along, Rip Van Winkle." She told me as she jerked me into the front of the church. Rip Van Winkle? I followed behind her watching as she cast worried glances back at me every few seconds. Does she think I'm going to make a run for it? I think Jude is the one who is more capable of that than me. I've seen the fear that she tries so hard to hide. She's not going to run, is she?

"Do you even know the story of Rip Van Winkle?" I asked as she adjusted my collar. I tried to keep my mind off of the thought of her leaving.

"Of course I do," she didn't meet my eyes as she continued her work. My collar can't be that bad that she has to fuss with it for a couple minutes. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." I figured this isn't the time or place for an argument with this woman, so I let it drop. "I'll see you inside," she turned and left me standing there in front of the church by myself.

I waited until it was my time to walk down the aisle. I saw Jude standing up there, waiting. She was beautiful with her dress floating around her. It made her seems so diminutive, the ivory material cloaking her, dragging her down. Much like the blue dress she wore the day the marriage arrangements were made.

When it came time to put the ring on her finger, I actually dropped it out of nervousness. I saw a few people, people who are of good humor, smiled at the gesture. Even if I meant to do it or not. But the look in Jude's eyes were telling me that she wished I hadn't done that.

I was ready for the ceremony to be over so I could have a chance to be alone with Jude. The carriage ride would be short, but it's still time that I'll have with her without her mother, or mine, hanging on every movement, every word.

I knew I was going to be given a chance to kiss my bride but I could only do that if I didn't care about my place in society. It a good thing I don't. But my mother does, along with my now in-laws. I would just have to wait it out until I'm out of this country and on my own with my... bride. She's not my wife yet. But hopefully I can get her moving towards that. Soon. Very soon.

I walked slowly down the aisle with Jude, keeping the solemn attitude I was required to have around the society members. All I really wanted to do was tell them where to go. Though I would be ostracized, Jude included. I don't think she'll mind much. She seems to hate them as much as I do.

She was quiet in the carriage on the way to her home. Eyes straight ahead, she was acting like she was still in the church, walking down that bloody aisle. I didn't try to engage her in conversation, I wanted to let her be alone in her thoughts. I just held her hand, getting the most contact that I could, and just being happy that she wasn't pulling away.

The church wasn't far from the Harrison house, it only took about five minutes to get there. Once the carriage came to a stop, I helped my bride out and took her to the door. Her parents were already there, waiting for us to arrive. I wish I knew how they got here so fast. I didn't see them pass us. But her mother could probably move from one place to another just with her thoughts, witches do have that kind of power.

Sadie and Matthew were just inside the door, Anna resting on her mothers hip. The ladies seemed happy to see us. One of the men wasn't too thrilled. Not too shocking. I've been introduced to that icy glare before and I doubt that it will be the last time I encounter it.

Mother and father were at the house almost immediately after we got inside. Mama had tears in her eyes as she came up the walk. I had to look away, getting uneasy at the slightest hint of crying. Martha was sitting by the driver, giving me one more look before she told him to go. Guess she's not taking the marriage too well.

We were standing in front of the stairs greeting the guests and accepting the extolment they offered. Flanked by our parents I wanted this would be over soon. The sooner we're out of her the sooner we go to Spain and our other destinations. I hope she likes the places I chose. We never had a chance to talk about what places she had liked to visit and ones that she has always wanted to see.

Person after high society person past by, offering us the best in our new life. I watched as Benjamin gently kissed Jude on the cheek. I wanted to rip him apart but I knew I couldn't. I hated the fact that he could be that close to her and I'm hardly allowed to touch her. She didn't look to happy with his nearness, I took that as a good sign. But also as a bad sign, what if she just doesn't like to be touched? If that is true, it does not bode well for me.

I nearly lost it when Matthew went up to her. It all moved slowly. His hands going to her waist, pulling her small frame to him. My fists clenched as I watched him hold her for far too long. I felt a hand on my arm, it almost seemed to be a warning. The change in pressure let me know it was a warning. I saw it was my father, he knew about my temper and tried his best to keep it in line.

I didn't have much time to think about it anyway since that Amanda girl was coming over to me. I politely accepted her and did my best to keep her at a safe distance. But it didn't take long as one of her hands moved down my back. With some creative twists and turns I was able to get away from her.

Wanting a moment with Jude I was about to go over to her but Sadie had a hold of her and was taking her from the room. She looked at me quickly before she disappeared into the other room.

I was called into the dining room where I saw everyone was waiting. There was a seat at the head of the table for me, one off to the side, I'm guessing it was for Jude. Never know with these people, it could've been for Mrs. Harrison. I tried my best not to shudder at the thought. Taking the seat I looked at all the faces staring at me. Some were smiling, I think they were the same that were smiling at the church. Others had a look of disapproval. That was Matthew. And others didn't give off a single emotion. That's nothing new.

Benjamin had a ridiculous smirk on his face as he looked at Amanda. Hopefully that would keep her away from me. And keep Ben from my bride. But she wasn't looking at him, she seemed to be caught up in another man, if you can call him that. Her eyes remained locked on Matthew. Ben didn't seem to notice her lack of interest in him. But he's oblivious when he's... busy.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair a bit. When I did, I thought I heard someone shouting. Now I couldn't exactly get up and see who it was, even though I had a suspicious notion that it was Jude. I waited a few minutes, not speaking to anyone, when Jude and her sister finally emerged. Jude wore an expression of worry and wonder. While Sadie had one of smugness.

Jude took her seat next to mine, trying her best to put as much distance as possible between us. But with the table so crowded she didn't get very far away from me. I hid the smile that was coming on by doing my best fake cough I had.

Jude looked at me oddly but kept her words to herself. I have a feeling I'll be hearing about it later.

The entire breakfast was a quiet event. No one looked much further from the plate in front of them. I was looking forward to moving to the States. We would celebrate this the way it was meant to be. Not with a bunch of uptight... if I don't stop my train of thought I was going to end up hitting someone.

UuUuUuUuU

I was waiting for Jude to come down from changing into her travel clothes when Matthew came up to me.

"So where are you taking my sister in law?" What, are you going to follow us?

"Matthew," Mrs. Harrison called him. "You know better than to ask that. I thought you had better manners than that." She continued ranting to him when I turned away from them to see my bride coming down the stairs wearing the same dress she wore when we met. She looked just as pretty as the first time.

I went to her side as helped her put her coat on. She smiled lightly at me as she buttoned her overgarment. She was putting on her gloves as Sadie came up to her.

"I won't see you went you get back. So give me a hug," Sadie grabbed her sister and held her tightly.

"What do you mean you won't see me? You're leaving?"

"We leave next week. I thought I told you that." Jude shook her head. "The ship is to departs on Friday. You can always come visit us after. I'm only a ten day journey away." She said to Jude's frightened face.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, but alright." Jude hugged her sister again before turning to me. "I'm ready," was all she said to me. She wouldn't look at me, she just stared down at the ground, biting her bottom lip.

She placed her hand on my arm without coaxing, waiting for me to take her to the carriage. Ben sat up front with the driver, leaving me alone with Jude. Something I think she didn't want. She kept her hands in her lap, her gaze never wavered from the window.

I reached over and took her hand. She didn't resist, her palm just laid lax in mine. "Jude?"

"Mmm," she didn't even glance in my direction.

"Do you even want to know where we are going?" She shrugged slightly, acting as if nothing was important. "Alright," I was unsure of how to react to that response.

She looked over at me quickly once when she heard me sigh. I watched as the harbor came into sight. I knew that we were running behind schedule. Jude took forever getting ready after the "celebration" in the morning.

"Benjamin will take care of the luggage. We need to hurry if were going to make our boat." I took her hand pulled her to the where we needed to be. The sun was hidden behind the clouds as we were boarding. It would be a short ride, only across the channel.

We made it on time to our train. A miracle in itself because Benjamin was the one doing the navigating. I was just glad that I would be leaving him behind now. I like the guy and all but his constant talking was making me ready to kill. Plus he was cutting in on my time with Jude. Big enough reason to kill him anyway.

We were walking to our compartment when we passed a man that couldn't keep his eyes off _my _bride. But then he kept looking at me. It was an all together uncomfortable situation. I'm hoping he doesn't come looking for us later tonight.

I wasn't sure if I should bring this up now but there's no time like the present. "Jude," I called to her, she looked from the window to me. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Very well," she turned her body away from the passing scenery and gave me her attention. She didn't sound to excited about talking to me. I'm not boring! No matter what our other conversations have been like.

"I was wondering how you felt about leaving," I hope she doesn't go crazy on me. Though I would like to see her like that. It would be a nice change from the polite act she gives me most of the time.

"Leaving what? I thought we were-"

"Leaving, as in moving," I cut her off.

"You want to move." It came out as if she wasn't sure to form it as a question or a statement. "Where?"

"I was thinking we could move to the States." It's not that bad if you think about it. She'll be close to her sister... and Matthew. I ground my teeth at that thought.

"Where would we go?" At least she hasn't said no flat out. She wants to hear my plan, I'll take that as a positive.

"My family has a home in New York. We could stay there until we find a place of our own."

"You want to take me away from my family? My father?" I knew she would have trouble with being separated from her father.

"Your sister wouldn't be very far. And we could visit your parents every few months. If that's what you want."

"I'm not sure," she was twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "I need to think about it." She should happy I'm just not forcing her to leave. If I was anything like the other men I know, she wouldn't have a choice in this at all.

A few hours and a few runs for cover, that strange man was coming towards us with a weird look in his eyes, we arrived at the Spanish villa.

The maid, I can't remember her name at the moment, took Jude upstairs to the bedrooms. I, of course, was left to handle the luggage. Good thing there was a butler or two there to help.

I was showed to the room I was to stay in. I wasn't happy that it was so far from Jude. Betsy, I think is her name, was unpacking my things while another employees were making supper for us, Jude watched her as if she _had_ to learn to cook. I never thought about Jude taking care of a house by herself. I always suspected that we would have people to do that for us.

Jude disappeared a little after dinner and with me being unfamiliar with this house, and her, I didn't know where to look for her. I started in one of the most obvious, the parlor. But it was void of all people. She wouldn't really like if I went into her room but I did anyway.

I saw a silhouette moving behind the curtains and went to investigate. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her standing on the balcony staring up at the night sky.

"Watching the stars," her voice was soft. It was almost as if she was with the stars instead me.

"Stars?" She nodded slowly. "Why are you watching them?" They usually stay in one place, not that interesting.

"I've always been fascinated by them." She kept her eyes skyward, her hand loosened on the railing. She took a deep breath and faced me. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering where you were," I tried for a nonchalant tone. I don't think it worked. An almost knowing look crossed her face before she spoke to me.

"You were worried?"

"No, of course not," I looked down at the bricks I stood on. "Maybe a little." She smiled lightly before she looked away. "I also wanted to talk to you."

"Again?"

"Not about that. We're going to be with each other for quite sometime." A flash of sorrow overtook her face. "I was thinking I could get to know you. Even just a little." I added as I saw the horror on her face. I guess she really wants as little to do with me as possible.

"Okay, as long as I get to ask you the first question." I nodded and waited for her to go on with what she wanted to know. "What did you first think of me when we met?" She would start with that one.

* * *

Contest! Kinda. I'm going to give the person who gives me my 200th review a special preview of an upcoming chapter. And trust me its a good one. Or if you've reviewed five times or more you'll get the preview as well. So review, review, review! I'm in a nerdy sort of mood as you can tell.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	15. Chapter 15 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

I really don't get how so many of you can hate Jude. She's a sixteen year old girl who just MARRIED a man she hardly knows. You can't tell me that you would be happy with that situation yourselves.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I walked the barren halls. It was obvious that this was not a place that people lived in for long periods of time. Not even a picture hung in the vast space. I eventually found my way back to my room. Not an easy task with all the wings on this place. It must look like a spider from above.

I walked slowly around the room, looking at the lavish furniture that adorned it. It must have been done up for our arrival. Making my way to the doors on the far wall. I vaguely heard footsteps in the hall.

I opened the double doors to find a terrace that looked out over the expansive moonlit garden. I tore my gaze away to look at heaven's lights. Even though I know it's not possible I still want to fly away from this and be with them for all eternity.

"What are you doing?" I heard his voice from behind me. His shadow almost seemed to be reaching out to me. I knew my reprieve from him would be short lived. Hiding my exasperated sigh I answered him. "Stars? Why are you watching them?" because I like to, you idiot! I was happy and you had to go and ruin it. I guess this is how it's going to be until I get rid of you. If I want to get rid... of you. No, of course I do. That's why I'm being cold. Distant.

Even though he ruined my mood I answered him, unwillingly. "What can I do for you?" I really wanted to ask why he was here but I decided to take the high road. That won't happen too often.

I wasn't too sure what was going on with him. He never really seemed interested in getting to know _me. _Other parts were more fascinating. I was a little happy that he was keeping his distance. Emotionally that is.

I stood there watching him, both wanting and dreading the answer to my stupid question. I didn't want to ask it, it just slipped out. He seemed like he was gaging me before he started speaking. "I wasn't sure how that day was going to go," deep breath, from both of us. "but I knew I wouldn't like you. Never will." What?

"Something wrong Jude?" Is something wrong? Is SOMETHING wrong?

"W-what did you just say?" Why is this affecting me so much?

"I said that I found you very pretty. I can't really say anything about your personality. The only time I really heard your voice you were singing." I watched as a wry smiled touched his lips.

"Oh," came out barely above a whisper. Am I going crazy? Or am I, in my head, making him say what I want him to?

I was brought out of my thoughts of my impending insanity by his hand touching my cheek. I tried my best to smile at him, not wanting him to think of me as frigid. Why do I care if he thinks that I am? But I guess he took it the wrong way, he started to lean in to me.

"What are you doing?" my voice sounded outraged. Well, I tried for outrage but it just came out breathlessly.

"Don't I get to kiss the bride?" His voice was soft but anything but innocent. It had a cunning hint to it.

His other hand reached for my face. I turned away from him, crossing my arms over my stomach. I looked out, again, at the garden. He trapped me in place with one arm on each side of me. I was almost willing to jump off the balcony at that moment, but stopped myself. Not that he would've let me either.

I felt his palm slide over my hip and stopped on my stomach. His other hand joined and pulled me closer to him."You know you don't have to be afraid of me?" he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I answered him on a shaky breath. I didn't move an inch as I felt his cheek graze mine, his fingers playing with the material of my blue dress. "Then why do you stay so distant from me?" he kept his voice gentle as pressed his chest into my back. All the places where we touched, I tensed. "And that. Why do you get so uneasy when I touch you?" He didn't sound angry. He almost sounded... hurt.

"I'm not exactly afraid... of you." Did I just give him the answer I swore never to speak? The spark of pain I heard in his voice made me want to tell him everything if it would make the pain go away.

"You're afraid of your reaction to me?" I knew the answer but to give it to him would boost his already overinflated ego. He just might burst from it. I bit my lip to keep that information secret but I started to nod. He was smiling, I knew he was.

"Jude," he said so softly. I couldn't help but to look back at him. I saw the smirk his face held, but I didn't want to slap it off. His hands moved back to my hips and turned me so I was face to face with him. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid of that," he was trying to reassure me. It helped... a little _too _well.

It gave him an opportunity to get closer to me. Taking my wrists, he pulled them behind his back. My head ended up on his chest, hearing his heartbeat go faster as the contact became closer, more intimate. He released me when my palms were flat against him.

I knew that was my chance to pull away but I didn't. His arms closed in around me, one hand resting on the small of my back, the other was moving comfortingly from the base of my skull to my lower back.

When it happened, I'm not sure, but my hands began clinging to him. A strange warmth was flooding my veins. I didn't want to contemplate what it was that I was feeling. It is a rather warm night. It does sound believable in my head.

I relaxed into him a bit, feeling his arms tighten around me. The beat of his heart was slowing somewhat. But as soon as I shifted my weight closer it picked up its frantic rhythm and his muscles clenched.

He clasped onto my chin and moved my head up to give himself better access. He gave me a kind smile before he leaned in marginally. I knew what he wanted but did I stop him? No, I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to meet his. I licked my lips in anticipation of the touch of his.

A single fingertip swept across my lower lip, I looked up at him through slitted eyes. The smile was gone from his face, instead there was a look of... lust? Desire? Lustful desire?

No, that's not right. Even if it is, he's hiding most of it very well. But there is a spark of something hidden behind the... whatever that emotion is on his face. Why can't I think of what is it? Why can't I think?

The tips of his fingers moved slowly on my skin, lightly touching my earlobe. No real purpose but to make me know he was enjoying torturing me. He lifted the necklace I wore, watching the moonlight shine off of the diamonds. His other hand, on my lower back, guided me closer. If that was even possible. Any closer and I don't think I'll have any room to breathe.

I could feel my backside being pressed into the stone railing of the balcony. His hand moved a little lower, I was shocked but I didn't stop him.

The warmth I had going through me was gradually edging towards an inferno.

The soft smile reappeared right before his lips made gentle contact with me cheek. My hand found its way to his shoulder. But it didn't stay there long. I moved my hand down the length of his arm, trying to keep the contact as innocent as possible. A slight chuckle emerged from him when he realized what I was doing. My fingers found the spaces between his and I pulled his hand up back to a comfortable position. Well, comfortable for me anyway.

He didn't really seem to mind what I had done so got a little distance between us. It eased the tension for me a bit but it seemed to make Tommy's more aggressive side come out.

"Afraid of what you're going to do, Jude?" he tone was pure licentiousness.

"W-w-what ever gave you t-that idea?" I didn't completely like the gleam in his eyes as he looked down at me. But some part of me, one very deep inside, wanted to see that look again.

"You're trembling and pushing me away. What other conclusion can I come to?" Well there is the one that I'm cold. But he was keeping me warm. Very warm. Hellishly warm. He's pretty much right but I can't let him know that.

"Well, I could be..." I bit the inside on my cheek and looked at nervous movements of my fingers.

"Could be what?" he was only a whisper away when I gazed back at him.

"I was saying that I could've been-" I was startled by the sound of something dropping below us. I tried to turn to see what it was but I only managed to put myself right back where I started, pressed against Tommy.

"I see you're getting over those fears of yours," he stated cockily. His hand grazed a little lower as he leaned in once again. I'll give him one thing, he persistent.

I literally felt my heart stop as his nose brushed mine. His fingers playing with the wisps of hair, loose at the base of my skull. My eyes began to close as my hand slid over around his body and came to a stop in the middle of his back.

Nerve endings of high alert, his lips where at the corner of my mouth. I almost turned my head slightly to feel the press against my lips but stopped as he pulled back slightly. This has to be it. Hearts are racing on both sides. Hopefully he won't take it any further than a single kiss. I'm not sure I'm ready for anything more. If I'll ever be ready.

I felt a pang of disappointment as he made contact with my forehead and then released me. _Pang_? My body yelled at me. _I'm flooded with dissatisfaction! _My brain and body aren't exactly on the same page it seems.

He has made it very clear that he has wanted to kiss me from almost the beginning and now he does this? Is this some sort of revenge for my lack of assertiveness? "I'll see you in the morning Jude," he left after placing one more kiss on my forehead, looking back only once.

I stumbled back into my room. My mind spinning with what transpired. I undressed slowly thinking; is this how it's going to be? If so, he's making my job a whole lot easier. I'm not going to have to fight the physical appeal that he has. He doesn't have much of a personality, so I won't have to worry about him becoming extremely... witty and sweeping me off my feet. I was going to say charming but he is already too charming for his own good. Really, the man could charm a fish into buying water.

Once I was in my nightdress I settled into the unfamiliar but cozy bed and blew out the candle on the nightstand. I didn't close the drapes all the way so some of the light from the moon shone onto the polished wood floor. The entire property was silent, as if specifically made that way. There was a fountain outside, in the garden but I didn't hear any water rushing or splashing.

I knew I wouldn't hear anything from Tommy. I asked the housekeeper to put him as far away as she could. She just smiled knowingly and nodded. I guess she's been through an arranged marriage herself.

I turned onto my side and tried my hardest to sleep. But every time my eyes closed I saw him. His arrogant smile firmly in place. His arms slipping around my waist. His lips so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin, making me shiver at the ticklish sensation.

Finally I gave up. I got out of the warm bed got my slippers in place and put on my light blue robe, tying the waist before I walked out of the door. I wasn't sure where I was going to go but I walked along the darkened corridors, memorizing every visible crack in the plaster.

Not even boredom made me sleepy. As I was passing a room, I heard some movement inside. I knew without a doubt that Tommy was in there. Probably getting about as much sleep as I was.

My eyes closed for some reason. I sudden feeling of... um, something I've never felt before swept over me. Making everything inside me unbearably hot.

When my eyes opened I saw that my hand was poised in front of the door, so close to touching. It would move forward, but stop right before I actually made contact. Sighing, I leaned next to the door, looking up at the ceiling. Why am I even doing this? Deep, fortifying breaths and I faced the door and lifted my hand again.

* * *

Review please!

I actually meant to have them talk in this chapter, but Tommy took over.

I'm really getting curious about how many readers I actually have for this story. I know of about 50-55, but that obviously doesn't match the 200 plus hits I get. Could you kinda let me know that you read it or read it more than once. ( :

P.S. New blogs on my homepage. Please read.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	16. Chapter 16 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Even in the 1860's Tommy is a lusty man, as you will find out. I didn't intend on the chapter turning out the way it did but I couldn't fight Tommy's wishes. Bad boy! Please excuse me, I'm loopy.

Monday is my nephew's birthday so big Happy Birthday to him!! Plus its a three day weekend!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I could've sworn I heard her try to hide a whimper of disappointment as I touched my lips to her forehead. But after all the fighting that she has done I'm not going to be turned down again. Has she ever tried to turn me down? I'm not sure, I've tried do many times. I remember getting interrupted every time I even attempted anything. But my time will come soon enough.

I closed the door behind me and started on my way to the room I was given. The walk took a few minutes, with my room being so far from hers. I changed into my nightclothes as I looked out the window into the darkness above. I wanted to see what Jude did as she watched her beloved stars. Alas I was no closer in finding out what was so enthralling about them.

I was tempted to not put on the shirt, with the room being so close and unbearable. But I decided against it as I settled into the bed. I threw the covers over myself and moved until I was comfortable. I looked up at the unadorned ceiling.

_"I'm not exactly afraid... of you." _

The words replayed through my head again as I thought about how vulnerable she looked. I couldn't believe she actually admitted that to me. I thought for sure that she was going to push me from the room, lock the door, and not open it until we were to leave on the next leg of out journey.

Even though I'm happy she said what she did I should not be sleeping alone this night. It's my wedding night for heaven's sake. I turned over onto my stomach again and threw another pillow over my head. It was almost as if I could hear her soft breathing, calling me back to her.

The weather was warm and humid but I refused to takes the extra covers off. It will just make it easier to go to her. Tossing onto my back, I placed my arm over my eyes and tried to count sheep. The sheep seemed to be doing the trick; I felt my muscles slowly start to release their tension.

A light tapping on the chamber's barrier changed all that.

"Thomas?" her soft voice asked to me."Are you awake?" I cracked open an eye to see her standing in the doorway of my room. She held her robe closed in front of her. She kept her eyes averted to any place where she couldn't see the bed. Even foggy with sleep I wanted to smile at that. So innocent. How I would love to change that...

"What can I do for you?" my voice was scratchy. I cleared my throat hoping she could understand me. I was further gone than I thought.

"I... well I-" her flustered state caused me to sit up and motion for her to come to me. Surprisingly she did without hesitation. The room was dark, but enough light came through the curtains to make it easy to get around. With her lack of grace that was lucky for her.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me thoughtfully. I noticed that she made sure that no part of us touched."I couldn't sleep." She looked away as if it was a bad thing. A punishable thing. What has her mother done to her?

"So why did you come to me?" I really don't understand why she would. I'm doing my best to give her time. But maybe I'm making progress.

"Who else am I supposed to go to?" her voice sounded like she was unsure that she made the right decision. "If you want me to leave, I can," she didn't look at my face as she uttered the words.

When I didn't answer she started to get off of the bed. Sighing, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. How many personalities does this girl have? She's feisty one minute then she's timid the next. I'll never figure her out if I live to be twenty five. I'm not expecting to live long being married to a Harrison.

"So, what can I do to help you?" I asked as I put a casual arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side.

Jude looked up at me wide eyed. "Sadie and I would talk." She rushed out. Once she collected herself, she spoke more calmly. "Once she tried to sing me to sleep, but she ended up waking all the dogs in the neighborhood." She chuckled and I couldn't help but to join in. I didn't know what Sadie's singing voice sounded like but I could almost picture Jude holding her hands over her ears against all the racket. Sadie, completely oblivious to the fact that she was making her sister deaf. Or Jude could have wanted to be deaf so she wouldn't have to her that noise anymore.

"Do you want me to try singing you to sleep?"

"No," she answered quickly.

I let it drop, I had a feeling what it was that caused that reaction. But she would just end up denying the whole thing. I don't want to hear anymore denials from her. "Talking it is then," I laid back down, taking Jude with me, my head resting on my free arm. Jude was curled up on my right side. I was shocked that she actually laid beside me. Albeit, she was as stiff as a board.

I know I said talking but that was not the front runner in my mind. Jude turned to face me, placing her head on my chest. "Why were your friends like they were? Say what they said?" She was looking down towards the foot of the bed by then, her fingers tangling in the fringe of the blanket.

"Who? When?" she has only been around my friends once or twice. But she's met quite a few of the people I call friend.

"Micheal and Allison. At the dinner they held for us." I remembered that night. I knew they weren't entirely kind to Jude, but she never told me what happened.

"What did they do?" I felt my hand clench into a fist. I may have to pay them a visit when we return.

"I overheard Allison talking to some of the other... ladies," I knew she rolled her eyes at the ladies comment. Can't blame her for that one. "How did they come to the conclusion that I'm trash?"

"Trash?" I repeated. I tried to stay calm, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Well, not now anyway. We won't be gone forever. Maybe in a couple months... I'm really getting ahead of myself.

"They said I was trash and that I didn't deserve the Quincy name. Then they started talking about how they knew hundreds of women who were _far_ better for you." She was using the slight French accent they have to try to cover the hurt in her voice. "I don't even want to mention what Micheal said," her voice was softer than the last time she spoke.

"They don't know a single soul that's better than you." She took a sharp intake of breath and made eye contact. She had such a gentle, warm, dare I say? caring tinge in her eyes. I almost forgot my promise to myself to give her time.

Quickly she blinked and all hints of the gentleness was gone. "You never told me your favorite color," rushed out as her head turned away. Here we go again with the spacing herself further away.

"Blue," I gave the simple answer.

"Blue?" She asked for it.

"Yes, a smoky blue. Just like the color of your eyes." I lightly touched her hair, hoping she would let me see what I spoke of. She tensed a bit when she felt my touch. Not as much as before but the uneasiness was still there.

It was my turn to tense when I felt her hand on my leg; resting just above my knee. "J-Jude?"

"Why do you think they put us together?"

"Our p-parents?" I gulped, trying to remain still. She nodded. "I don't know. Maybe it's because my father own most of the banks in the country. And your father is one of the best accountants. Or it could be the fact that our mothers have known each other for what seems like forever. And they though it was a good way to see one another more frequently." She giggled a little at what I said.

"They could of put you with Sadie for either one of those options." Her voice was getting harder to understand. She was giving in to sleep.

Those weren't the best excuses but I didn't want her to think that this was all a set up for money. Though I know why we were put together. I overheard the "hens" once. Her, not being the most ladylike creature to grace the earth and me, I come with a catchphrase. "Quincy's the name heartbreaking's the game." I didn't come up with it. I could've made a much better one. Don't let Benjamin speak while intoxicated.

Anyway, they thought that putting us together would be a good way to change the opinions of the Gentry of us. Getting married would make me settle down and Jude would have someone to keep her in line. They're in for a shock when they find out that I'm going to be less strict than her mother.

I wasn't sure what to do when her hand moved up from my knee. She met my gaze and smiled lazily at me. "Are you ever going to tell me the real reason?" She knows I'm lying?

"No, because you won't believe me anyway."

"Of course I won't believe you. But you're going to tell me anyway," her hand squeezed my leg. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _That _was not something I ever expected _Jude_ to do.

"Jude, have you been drinking?" It was a legitimate question. Her laugh was rough, almost seductive sounding. But being this close to sleep can also be the reason.

"Drinking? Whatever gave you that idea?" Now why am I fighting this? _She needs time you moron! _Right, I need to give her time to adjust.

"Tom? Are you alright?"

My breathing was heavy as I looked back to see my bride sitting at the foot of the bed. I think I took the adjusting comment to another level. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"You were scaring me. You made this strange throaty sound and..." she stared at the blanket across her lap, a slight blush started to creep up on her.

A smirk, one that's becoming very familiar found its way to my face as I saw where her eyes finally landed. Her blush intensified as she notice I was aware of her actions. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Jude, I'm not." That only caused her to turn further away. "Or is it not embarrassment that's coloring your cheeks?"

She gasped when she caught on to what I was saying. "My father would never allow you speak to me this way." I didn't think that she would get the insinuation that I was giving but I'm glad she did. Not as innocent as I thought.

"And why not? They want grandchildren, don't they?" I was crawling towards her at this point. She backed up a bit but there wasn't room for her to get away. And a hasty move could cause her injury. I took hold of the backs of her knees and pulled.

A squeak came out as her back hit the mattress with a soft plop. I had a knee on either side of my waist as I leaned over Jude. My hands followed the length of her legs, over her hips, and to her waist. "We're going to get you over this little fear of yours. Don't fight what you're feeling, just go with it." Please let it be what I want it to be!

"What if my feeling is to hit you in the eye and run away?" She sounded like she wasn't sure that's what she actually wanted. Or it could be that I'm listening with my own thoughts in mind.

Even though she couldn't get away from me, her being trapped and all. She could still hit me, so being the careful person that I am I took a wrist in each hand and pushed them, gently, into the mattress beside her head.

The top of her robe had opened and I watched as her ragged breathing made her chest rise and fell with more emphasis than the last. The corset she wore made it all the more difficult not to look at her.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She ordered but I could tell her words weren't as stern as she wanted them to be.

"Like what?" I kept my eyes trained on the area of my fascination.

"Like you want to... devour... me," her voice became breathy when she said the last words.

"But I do my dear," I finally tore my gaze away long enough to meet her eyes. A slight shudder went through her as I told her, a little too boldly, what I intended with her.

Every once in awhile she moved uncomfortably and shut her eyes tightly; as if to block the images I was hoping I was etching in her brain. I think she felt my eyes find they're way back to her chest, since she tried to hunch her shoulders.

I released one of her hands to see what she was going to do. Anticipating a palm across the cheek I braced myself against her onslaught. When I felt her fingers make contact with my skin I thought she was preparing to slap, measuring the perfect placement. But she just pushed some hair away from my face.

My eyes snapped open when I felt her fingers tangled in my hair. She is the first person that has touched my hair and is going to live to tell about it. She wore a tender expression as she moved her hand away. "I've wanted to do that for the past few weeks," I followed her example and gave her the best mellow smile I could while my blood was surging.

Her legs brushed mine as she straightened them on the bed. Her body completely relaxed beneath me and I let go of her other arm. I had to take a breath to keep myself in line. The way her body moved put us in intimate contact and I, of course, responded immediately.

I was just starting to lean into her when it happened.

"What is that?" her head turned impossibly fast so she look out the window.

"I don't hear anything," I didn't look or loosen my hold on her. I wasn't going to give her a chance to leave when I'm so close to getting her away from her apprehension. But soon I heard the sounds of horseshoes coming up to the house.

I did my best to hide my frustrated groan.

Reluctantly I got up and looked out to see a very ornate carriage stopping at the front of the house. "Who could that be?" Jude asked from behind me. I spared a glance to see her sitting on the edge of the bed once again holding her robe closed.

"It's no one we know, no one knows where we are. Except Ben. And he does not own anything like that." I felt Jude standing next to me, her hand curled around my arm as she gazed out of the window.

"Why would anyone come around her at this time of night?"

"You stay up here, I'll go see what's going on," I covered my nightclothes and started towards the door.

"Tom?" She took hold of my hand so I turned back to her, "Do be careful." I gave her hand a light squeeze and went to see who was intruding on my wedding night.

* * *

Review please!

Tommy had a dirty, dirty thing to say about the whole stiff as a board thing but I stopped him. Any guesses on what it was? But obviously I couldn't stop _all_ the dirty thoughts... or actions.

This is my last post for the month of May. Letting you know now you are almost guaranteed a post on June 10th. It is my one year anniversary of posting on this site.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	17. Chapter 17 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I had passed the window again for the thousandth time. I've been pacing the floor, wringing my hands in distress for the past forty five minutes. I have not heard a sound from downstairs and I'm beginning to worry about Tommy's well-being. I saw a shadowy figure step out of the carriage and enter the house and I haven't seen anything since.

If something happens to him than I'm stuck here with no way to get home. And it could take weeks until someone can come get me or send money. I stopped my gait and sat at the edge of one of the windows. I actually took the time to look around the room to see it was much less lavish than the one I'm staying in. Odd, I thought he would've gotten the more upscale room, him being a man and all.

I'm doing my best to respect his wishes for me to stay up here but its getting harder and harder to wait. We have unfinished business that needs to be settled at once. I thought a little taste if his own torture would have done him some good but somehow it ended up backfiring.

I got back up, went to the bed and laid down, my legs hanging over the side. Another unbearable thirty minutes went by and I didn't move a muscle.

The clock striking one brought me out of my trance.

Finally I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I held my breath, I don't know what to do if it isn't Tommy. I twisted my head to look at the door and heaved a breath of relief. Tommy appeared in the doorway looking like he was ready to go back to whomever that was and make them regret their decision to come here.

"Tom, what's going on?" I stayed where I was as I spoke to him, not having the energy to move. He remained silent. "Tom?"

"The owner of the house," I saw how his hands clinched as he spoke, "decided to take a vacation. Here." He stepped forward and closed the door. Tommy must have seen the confused expression I was wearing because he came over to the bed and started to explain what that meant. "I'm renting this house for two weeks and now the _owner_," he sneered the word, "said that he has had a change of heart and cannot stand to be away from his beloved home any longer." Does this person have a name?

"What are we going to do? If he doesn't want to leave, what does that mean for us?"

"It means that we are staying here, unfortunately, until I can get another house." What? Bright side is you get your money back?

"He's going to let us stay?"

"He doesn't have a choice." Was all he said. I don't think I want to know what that meant, so I won't ask any questions.

After a moment of very tense silence I chose to break it. "I should go back to my room," I told him as I started to get up. "I'll see you in the morning. We'll work out something, find a new place to stay."

"No," he firmly held me in place. "I don't trust that man. You're staying here." I guess what I was thinking was written clearly on my face. "Yes, with me." His tone was almost exasperated. I finally got his grip off of me and I got to a standing position.

"I can't, I won't." I started walking to the door. Trying my best to look and feel brave. That was the only thing I wasn't feeling at the moment.

"Is it really that bad to be around me?" His voice was so soft I wasn't sure if he actually said the words. But it made me stop where I was. I heard the floorboards creak as he made his way to me. "Am I that abhorrent?" I could feel his presence behind me, but he had yet to touch me. I didn't like the tone he was using on me. Am I that much of a weakling that I can't help but feel guilty if it sounds like I hurt him?

I took a deep breath. I'm possibly, probably, going to regret this. "If I stay here I'm going to need my things." I felt his hand on the small of my back. He stepped in front of me, his hand keeping contact. With a smile on his face he told me he would be right back and left me behind.

I sat in a petite wooden chair that was set in front of another small window in the room. Clouds were starting to cover the night sky, eclipsing the moon, leaving me with only the small candle on the nightstand for light.

Is this how its going to be? Me waiting while he leaves? Him leaving is fine, waiting for him on the other hand I won't stand for.

A few minutes past before I heard some voices from down the hall. They were angry, Tommy was furious. I know that voice anywhere. The other voice was low and somewhat awkward. It broke a few times when he raised it.

I didn't know what to do when I heard the voices getting louder and louder. I didn't know what the other person looked like or how he would react to me so I stayed put. Then all was quiet. A heartbeat past, two.

Footsteps were coming towards the door and my worrying from before came back worse than last time. Now knowing that someone else was actually up here turned worrying into anxiety. I clutched onto the seat of the chair and looked on. The doorknob slowly turned and I held my breath.

I slumped in relief when I was my _husband, _I still shudder at the thought, came through the room's entrance. "What was that commotion?"

His back stiffened as he put down my luggage. "Nothing," he then faced me. "Why aren't you in bed yet?" I felt every muscle in my body tense as I tried to think of an answer to give him. Could I tell him that I was too nervous for him to even consider it? I've told him more than I should have so why keep this? Suddenly something struck me as odd.

"If I'm sleeping in the bed, then where are you...going...to..." I knew where this was going and I didn't want to hear it. I pulled my robe closer around me as I got up. "We'll need some extra blankets," I told him as I went to the cabinet in the corner on the room.

"It's sweltering. There's no need for all those." He said as he looked at me with disarray of thought.

"You don't want them? It's going to get mighty uncomfortable sleeping on the floor then." I could almost hear his jaw drop to the floor.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Well, I'm not at ease with sharing a bed with you. Who do you think should get their way? Your answer better be Jude," I'm not going to be submissive in this. Not that I'm a submissive person normally. I think he already knows that.

"Jude," he voice was pleading.

"I knew you'd see it my way," I said happily as I took the blankets from their spot to the bed. I shook out the folds of the quilt and placed it on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I want something out of this," he took hold of one end of the blanket and pulled it so it rested alongside of the bed. "You're sleeping right here." He pointed to the side of the bed closest to where he would be.

I didn't respond. What is he going to do? Stay awake all night to make sure I don't move? I finished with placing the covers on the floor and was starting to get ready to sleep. I was just about to take my robe off when I remembered that _he _was still in the room, eyes riveted to me.

I did my best to stay covered while I maneuvered into my bed. I had my robe pressed against my front as I slid onto the mattress and kept it there as I pulled the sheet on top of me.

"Jude, don't hide."

"I'm not hiding," my voice was rising with each syllable. Way to keep your feelings a secret Jude! I eased down and threw my original covering to the foot of the bed. I was just about to turn my back to him when something latched onto my hand.

"I told you, you're staying here," to prove his point he yanked at my hand and sent me moving forward. I ended up on my stomach, him still holding onto my hand. He finally laid down himself, his hand still yet to release mine.

Occasionally I would feel Tommy's thumb rub the back of my hand, jolts of electricity going through me. Even though I was wary of it I started to let my eyes close. "Jude?" My eyes fluttered a bit as I tried to keep them open for a few moments longer.

"Hmm?" I didn't really know what to expect from him, being so close to sleep and all. But I decided the resist slumber to know what he wanted from me now.

"Will you dream of me?"

I could hear that my chuckle was sleep rich, if I laughed like that any other time he probably would've thought I was trying to seduce him. "We'll find out in the morning now, won't we?" I was content as my brain was quickly closing everything out. But I did feel Tommy's hand brush my cheek. His knuckles barely making contact with my skin.

"Goodnight Jude," he said right before he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

With the last bit of awareness I had I attempted to free my hand but was trapped in his grip. "Nice try," he whispered in my ear. I let go of consciousness and dreams began to flood my brain.

* * *

Review please!

Happy (Almost) Anniversary Tati and Teto!

Yes, it was filler. But I had to set up whats to come next chapter.

This could be my last post for awhile. I've been neglecting some other FF because of work. Five weeks off!! I'm sooo happy! But stress not my dears, I've been working on random chapters and I'm posting interesting (confusing) lines from them.

**Lines from upcoming chapters**

1.Anna looked up at me with her trusting eyes, luckily oblivious to the happenings.

2."Don't leave me like that again."

3.I stood motionless in front of him. My lower lip somehow found its way between my teeth.

4.He smiled evilly as he moved to close the door.

5.I shivered at how overwhelming his stare was.

6.She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and had a knowing look to her.

7.My eyes slowly opened, fearing that last night was all just a fantasy. A dream.

8."Why are you telling me this Sades? It's not my business if Matthew wasn't-"

9.I felt his weight come down on me, crushing me.

10."I wasn't falling for him." I cut her off

11.I looked up at him awed.

12."Sadie, I want to know why you're telling Jude these lies."

13.Tears ran down my face as I gazed at the door.

14..." I whispered to his sleeping form. I think my exhaustion is playing with my senses.

15."I like when you call me Tommy."

16.He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and gave it to me.

17."I was just told something very interesting... about you."

18.Their voices faded as I climbed the stairs, I shut the door behind me and collapsed on the bed.

19."I have to go, excuse me." She abruptly stood and dashed to her room.

20.They argued back and forth, voices and accusations overlapping.

21.Closing my eyes I knew I was giving in to him, giving him what he wanted.

So, I want to know the POV you think some of the lines are in, maybe the situation. Other are pretty obvious, I hope.

Thanks, Eternita14.

P.S. I'll give the person who has the most right answers a preview to a chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

It was disorienting waking up on the floor. Even when I wasn't home I had a bed to sleep in. But usually it had a woman in it. Though there is a woman in my bed she won't allow me to touch her. Not completely true, I was still holding her hand. It was soft and slightly curled in mine. Fingertips skimming over my palm.

"Jude." I got no response from her. "Jude, darling, you need to wake up," I shook her a little. She mumbled something about needing another ten minutes and turned over. Sighing, I sat next to her and shook her again, a little harder this time.

"What?" she whined as she woke up, slightly. Her eyes only fluttering open for a second.

"Its morning," I told her as I smoothed some hair from her face.

"Is that why you're waking me up?" He voice was calm as she asked, a small smile touched her lips.

"Yes?" that was mostly the reason.

"Then leave me alone!" She nearly shouted before pulling the blankets over her head.

Wow, I didn't know she had such a temper about being woken up. I hope its the stress of whats happening and not her normal morning composure.

Leaving her alone I washed up and changed into my clothes. When I was putting my nightclothes away I tried again to wake Sleeping Beauty. She had uncovered her head so all you could see was her blonde hair. "Little Brier Rose, it's time to awaken," I was going to go with the traditional way to wake the princess but as I tried she turned away.

"Stop being silly, I'm awake." She then turned onto her side and pulled the pillow over her face.

"Prove it then. What's your name?" Maybe if I annoy her enough I can get her out of this bed. Not the first thing I want to do but we have to find a new place to stay.

"What?" at least she didn't raise her voice this time.

"Answer," I told her as I sat beside her, taking the blankets from her grasp.

"Jude," her tone held all her incredulity in it.

"Age?" I hid my smile as I gazed down at her. I know all the answers to my questions, we both know that. But I'm happy that I made her do this. Hopefully this is something in my favor.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sixteen," she started to sit up at that point. Her tone becoming brusque.

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly, looking her straight in the eyes.

Jude balked, eyes growing wide. An almost nervous laugh came out as she answered. "No."

"You're awake," I said dryly.

I waited in the other room while Jude dressed. I tapped my fingers against the cool wood table at my right. I could hear her moving about the room. One of the maids was in there helping her into her dress. I offered to help but I was turned down immediately. A man has to try.

An excruciatingly long time passed before she emerged in a sky blue dress. She didn't look too happy about something, but I waited until we were alone to ask about it. She tried to sigh after I questioned her but she found breathing difficult. "She's worse than my mother. At least when she tightens the laces I can still breath, marginally." She rolled her eyes ceiling ward.

Jude clasped tightly onto my arm as we descended the stairs. Her steps were as careful as ever. We only had to stop once for her to try to breathe. She wavered slightly as if she wasn't getting enough air.

We were barely into the parlor when an unpleasant voice spoke to me. "Good morning to you, Thomas," he did his best to hide the scorn in his voice. I took hold of Jude's hand and moved her slightly behind me. It wasn't enough for me but it made it easier to push her behind me completely if I needed. But it was slight enough that he wouldn't be able to tell what I was doing. I didn't like the odd gleam in his eyes.

"Morning Andrews," there's nothing good about it, he's here. A managed a half smile as I met his glare. I'm not going to lose my temper with Jude in the room. She doesn't need to see the animalistic side of me this early in the morning. Maybe another time I can show her the more primitive part of me.

"And who is this _lovely_ creature?" His tone was much too... sleazy. Most people probably found him eloquent. Makes me glad I can see through him.

"Creature?" Jude mouthed as she looked horrified, taking a step further away from him.

"My _wife _Jude," I told him as I put a possessive arm around her waist. Pulling her to me until her stomach was pressed into my side. I could feel her hand gripping the material on the back of my jacket. I saw the covetous look on his smug face. I've worked very hard to get _this_ close to Jude. I'm not going to let some egotistical ass ruin that. "Jude this is Mr. Andrews."

"James Andrews," he corrected as he held out his hand for hers. I could see that she was going to accept his hand, turning to face him, but she stopped herself and placed her palm over my hand. I hid me smile by setting my head on her shoulder, mouth right by her neck. With her back to me it made it easier to hold her. I placed my other hand on her stomach, much like I did last night on her balcony.

"You must excuse our tardiness, being on our honeymoon and all, you can't expect us to get anywhere on time." Jude turned her head to look at me, probably scold me for being forward, but I did what I had to to stop her. "You must be starving honey," I took her face in my hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Barely a brush, but I felt it all the way through me.

I was glad her back was to Andrews, because if he saw her reaction he would have known that she still wasn't comfortable with me. She was slightly slack-jawed and her eyes were wide. A flash of anger when through James as he walked away, heading into the dining parlor.

"What was that?" she did her best to keep her voice down. Shock and anger were fighting for dominance in her. I knew my elation would only make her anger worse. Was that a hint of pleasure in her voice?

"What do you think it was?" I kept my visage as straight as I could as I spoke to her. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared back into her appalled eyes. I felt my lips twitched as I her eyes went wide, taking over her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"A better question is why did I wait so long to do that?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions when you should be answering mine?" I just smiled and towed her towards the dining room.

"You're going to pay for that Thomas Quincy," I knew she meant every word she spoke.

"If your revenge involves your-" I was going to say something mischievous but she cut me off.

"Thomas! Finish that sentence and I'll personally see to your demise." She pointed a delicate finger at me.

"There not much you can do to me Jude." I'm living in my own personal hell at the moment. My wife won't allow me to be near her and now when I'm finally getting close I get interrupted by an narcissistic jackass.

"How about if I arranged for you to become a eunuch?" I gulped and took a step back. She gave me a triumphant smile and started on her way to the dining room. "I'm glad to see you take me seriously." I don't think I should use the phase "cut off" in the same vicinity as Jude. Even if it is in my brain.

I arrived in the room a few seconds after Jude, but she was still standing in the doorway. James was smiling up at her, his eyes not staying on her face. It's so much easier to blind him since he is wearing glasses.

I helped Jude into her chair and move the nearest chair closer to her. I wanted as much space as possible between us and _it. _I don't consider him human anymore. Not that I ever really did.

Even as we were eating our breakfast he couldn't keep his stare away from my wife, well bride. I could see her try to eat but couldn't because of the constant looks and appraisals. As she put the fork to her lips she would look in his direction and put the utensil back on her plate.

He saw her jump as I placed my hand on her knee. Just what he wanted to see, how she still wasn't at ease with me. I was only trying to calm her but with her so distracted she was edgy, almost as if she wanted to crawl beneath the table just to get away from the tense atmosphere. Unfortunately _It_ didn't miss a beat.

"So Jude-" he lingered over her name, drawing it out. He made my skin crawl. One more thing like that and _I'll_ see to _him _becoming a eunuch.

"Mrs. Quincy," Jude corrected. "Just because you allow me to call you by your first name doesn't mean I'm going to." I see that her mother's influence is coming out at that moment.

"I meant no disrespect Mrs. Quincy," he barely got the words out. It was like he was choking on them. "I just assumed that if you let _him _call you by your first name. Than you should have no problem with me using it as well."

"I have a very huge problem with that." Her voice became more prim as the words spilled from her. "_He, _Thomas, is my husband. He can use any endearment or name that pleases him." Her eyes started to narrow. That's never a good sign. Though I do like watching her verbally castrating him.

"Jude, honey, you need to calm down." I leaned closer to her so only she could hear my words. "I don't want to be getting you out of prison for murder. Take a deep breath." Than I thought back to what she was telling me only minutes before. "That is if you can." The side of her mouth twitched and I knew I got through to her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as if in prayer.

After a moment of calming herself she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to hold all the peace in the world. "Don't we have somewhere to be Thomas?" We do? Oh, looking for a new place to stay. I nodded as I stood and helped her from her seat. She took my arm and pulled me from the room, leaving behind a very disgruntled looking James.

UuUuUuUuU

We had finished packing for the trip to the new house. I left Jude in the room while I made arrangements to leave in the morning. But she wasn't there when I got back. Such a surprise! I searched around the bottom floor for her. It seems like I'm always looking for her. Finally I found her.

She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. A small fire was lit, just enough for her to read by. The flickering flame cast demonic shadows over her making her look more supernal. Opposite but true. She saw I was in the room and smirked at me. Why she was simpering at me I have no clue.

I moved closer to her and sat next to her. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and had a knowing look to her expression.

I maneuvered to rest on my knees in front of her, she kept shooting me curious looks as I placed my hand on her book. "What are you-" she stopped as she met my eyes. I pulled the book away and set in next to me on the floor.

"Thomas," She spoke softly as I brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. I kept my hands firmly on her. One on her cheek the other holding the nape of her neck.

Once again the fear was present in her eyes and I was wary about doing this. But I've gone long enough without the touch of a womans lips. This woman's lips. I'm not going to count the abrupt kiss I gave her this morning. That was just something I did to keep her quiet. This one she _will _remember for a good reason. I want it ingrained into her memory.

I did my best to reassure her as I moved closer. When I was only a breath away her eyes flickered to her right. "Tom, we're not..." I lightly touched my lips to hers. I guess I'm always going to have to make her stop talking this way. I don't mind at all.

After a moments hesitation, which felt like and eternity, she started responding to me. Her hand came up and rested on my arm. Jude moved to where she was on her knees, coming closer to me. I was almost knocked over as she nearly scooted on top of me. I did end up on my backside, legs stretching out.

Somewhere far off I heard a growl of frustration.

I stopped from toppling over completely by putting a hand behind me to support my -and her- weight. I placed my free hand on her waist, putting less space between us. Both of her hands were on either side of me, keeping her from actually laying on me. I wouldn't have minded in the least if she did.

She didn't expect me to move so I could take more control over her, but I quickly maneuvered her to kneel while I place a leg on either side of hers. I firmly held her head in my hands as I meshed my lips securely to hers.

I don't think she realized what she was doing. I, again, was surprised -she always seems to be surprising me- as I felt her hands on my thighs. But then again maybe she did, her hands made their way to my waist, gripping the material of my untucked shirt. Her mouth continued to move against mine with as much passion as I was giving to her.

As I pulled away, knowing if I didn't stop now, I never wouldn't until I made her my wife, I saw her still with her eyes closed, lips parted. Breathing as heavily as I was. Slowly she blinked as if dazed. Eyes becoming more aware she looked at me. "I have to go, excuse me." She abruptly stood an dashed up the stairs to her room. The door to her room slamming behind her. What did I do now? I'm not sure if her reaction was good or bad. I may never figure out this girl.

* * *

Review please!

Wow, it seems like I'm writing a lot of snogging scenes. Oh well, everyone like a Jommy kisses anyway.

By the way, I have finished going through the answers I received. I have two people with the most correct answers. JommyIS4ever and DNTCHANGEURMINDTOMMY. I'll be sending the preview your way soon.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	19. Chapter 19 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

My breath froze in my lungs as he took my book away. He was looking at me with that same gleam I had come to know and...well I won't say love. I...tolerate it? I can't think when he's looking at me like that. His face so close to my own. Breath mingling with mine.

I could barely keep my eyes open as he came closer to me. But I could see a figure standing in the doorway. When I saw the firelight reflect off his glasses it became obvious who it was. "Tom, we're not..." I tried to tell him about the intruder but he just pressed his lips to mine.

At the first touch of his mouth, I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. Sure, I've seen people kiss before, but I have never been anywhere near experiencing it myself. Not that I haven't wanted to. But when a man would get close, physically that is, it just felt wrong. But none of those feelings came this time.

But quickly, something in side me snapped and I was lost to everything except him. His hands holding me, his lips against mine, the heat of him seeping through my clothing. Somehow I ended up, pretty much, laying on him. Once I realized it I was going to pull away but Tommy was too fast for me. I was settled on my backside, Tom towering over me.

When I came out of my second Tommy induced fog I was shocked by our positions. Mine in particular. Hands firmly on legs. Then I was balling up his shirt, when did it some untucked? I was starting to lose myself again when _he _pulled away.

I tried to catch my breath, but the more air I took the more my lungs burned, my chest ached. This corset is going to be the death of me.

It was a poor excuse, but I said it and ran from the room. My feet couldn't move fast enough. I could feel his eyes still on me as hurried on. Finally the door came into view and almost sighed in relief. I tore it open and nearly slammed it after me. I did my best to calm my breathing.

Oh my- he really just kissed me. I slumped against the door, slowly sliding to the floor. My hands raking through my hair. My thoughts were going too fast for me to keep up.

I can't believe I just did that. I practically attacked the man. What is wrong with me? Was I like that because my corset is too tight? Did he give me something to impair my thinking? What am I saying? Tommy doesn't need any outside forces to get what he wants. But there is someone else that does... Shut up brain!

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. I knew I was hidden from the view of anyone who just looked quickly inside. I was afraid that Mr. Andrews was going to come for me. "Jude?" It was Tommy. I shrunk down further, not wanting even a wisp of hair to show. He took a few steps further into the room. "Jude?" I was considering sliding under the bed at that point. "Jude?!" He sounded like he was worried.

"I'm here," I replied barely above a whisper. I wouldn't have answered him if I knew he wasn't going to do something stupid, like punch James for abducting me.

He crouched down beside me, looking concerned. But relief was predominate. "What's wrong honey?" Automatically his hand reached out to me. I couldn't stop myself as I scooted away, jerking my head violently. I looked at the wall opposite him as if it was the most enamoring thing in the world.

"What's wrong?" he repeated when I still refused to look at him. How can I look at him when I feel so horrible? When I acted the way that I did with him?

"I just want to go to sleep," I said more to the floor than to him. I managed to get off the ground and around him without any trouble. The door seemed to be beckoning me to run out. But I could hear voices outside the barrier. Mostly likely James.

I know that he is attracted to me and he saw the kiss that happened between me and Tommy. So I'm not sure how he's going to handle a loss like this. I could tell he thought of me as a prize to be won, and he was determined to see another victory for himself.

I suppose I should get ready for bed. But with Mr. Andrews so close I doubt he's going to leave me alone. A part of me is very thankful for that. But the other parts are screaming. And all for different reasons.

I was looking out of the window when I heard his voice. Soft, cajoling.

"Jude, no," his voice was pleading to me.

"What?" he was moving towards me. Each step seemed to echo.

"You're not going to push me away again," he took the final steps that closed the distance between us. I knew if I saw the look in his eyes, I would give in. "I'm not letting you put up those walls." His hand skimmed over my covered arm, but I still felt it as if he touched my skin.

"I'm not," my voice trembled as I spoke. I hated how weak I sounded. He placed his hands at my waist. I turned slightly, seeing him but not really. "I'm sorry." I don't really know what it was I apologized for but it seemed right. "I need to sleep," I told him as I removed his hands, almost hating myself as I did.

I made my way over to the bed and pulled the blankets from the end. I helped him fix his pallet on the floor again. He had the same demand as before, that I stay close to him.

I did something I never thought I would do, I let him help me.

He unfastened my dress and loosened my corset. Even though it was broken in, it was too tight. What a sight we must've been. Me, holding the material of my dress as tightly as possible to my bust while he pulled at the laces of my stays. I felt like hyperventilating the entire time. I made him turn around as I put my nightdress on.

He, on the other hand, wasn't as modest.

I wanted to stay focused on the outside view while he undressed, but I could see his reflection in the glass. "Jude?" through the glass I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt my throat tighten as I glanced at him. Alright, I was staring. How could I not?

"Yes?" he caught my eyes in the mirror like image.

"You don't have to stay turned around."

"Yes I do," who knows what reaction I'll have if I was to see him clearly.

"You are already looking at me, so..."

"No, no." I rushed out. I walked sideways like a crab to the bed, doing my best to keep my back to him. I could hear him laughing under his breath as he watched me. And he _was_ watching.

I started to settled into bed and did my best to keep my eyes adverted from him. And keep myself covered. It was too many things for me to do at once. I nearly fell out of the bed when accidentally looked up at him and saw he had yet to finish.

I turned to the ceiling and kept my focus there. I exhaled deeply and forced my eyes closed. They had their own ideas though. I pulled a blanket over my head just to stop temptation.

"Goodnight my love," he pressed a kiss to my forehead through the sheet.

"Mhm," I replied, not removing the covering. It took a moment but then I realized what it was that he called me. I didn't think that he would take the whole endearment statement seriously. My pulse started to race as it all came down on me. _My love_?

After awhile I was just getting close to sleep. Then I heard a earsplitting noise from outside the room. "What was that?" I gasped out as I heard the banging again. Loud riotous laughter came after. I jumped nearly a foot off the bed as I heard it get closer. "Tom, what was that?" I clutched the covers closer around me.

"Ah Jude!" came through the door. As soon as I heard that I was throwing myself to the floor holding onto Tommy. A whimper bubbled past my lips as I heard the sound come closer.

"It's alright," Tommy whispered to me as I clung to him. His hand move comfortingly over my back as he continued to speak reassuringly. "Go back to bed," I shook my head a little too vigorously. "You want to stay with me?"

How could I answer that? How could I think about that?

"We can at least be less uncomfortable," he sighed as he moved to pick me up. I knew what he was planning when his arm slipped under my knees. Doesn't he ever get tired of carrying me around? This is what, the third time?

"What are you doing?" I screeched as he stood up, me in his arms. There was nothing I could do but keep a good grip on him.

"You don't want to be alone and I don't want to stay on the floor. So, here we are," he threw me down on the bed and waited for... something. He gestured for me to move over for him.

"You treat me like that, then expect me to be obedient?" I was a little more than incredulous.

"I slept on the floor last night. End of conversation," I stared up at him. Who is this and what has he done with the man I married? "Or if you like, I could crawl over you," there he is. Sighing I rolled to my right, not wanting to scoot and end up with my nightdress around my waist.

"There's no need to fret, I'm not going to try anything." he gave me a less than reassuring smile. "Unless you want me to." I sighed again, shook my head and turned away from him.

"Goodnight Thomas," I really only said that out of habit. I don't care if he has a good night.

"Oh, Juude," I moved faster than I thought possible. My body was pressed into Tommy's side. My hands trembled as I held onto the fabric of his clothes. Another whimper worked its way through me.

"I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing to worry over." He rubbed his hand over my arm and placed my head on his shoulder. I stayed where I was for God knows how long, until I was able to relax. Tommy was whispering sweetly to me as I drifted to sleep.

UuUuUuUuU

My eyes slowly opened. My lashes never quite leaving my vision. I rubbed at the remaining sleep in my eyes, doing my best to keep them open. The ceiling seemed to be coming down on my the more I stared at it. But something was different.

I looked over to my left but the bed was empty. The blankets looked as if someone was there but that was the only evidence.

I quickly looked around the room for any signs of James but I was happily met with nothing. Where's Tom though? I hurried out of bed and dressed hastily. Hopefully I don't look like... well, I'm not really one to use a word like that.

I brushed my hair out of my face but it was no use, it always ended up in my eyes. The house was eerily silent as I walked down the corridor. Not even a worker was around. Have I been abandoned?

A thought came into my head. Mr. Andrews was extremely intoxicated last night, so that could explain the quiet. His shouting out my name was proof enough of his inebriation.

For a brief moment a very evil notion came to mind. What of James had a very unpleasant waking? But then again, if he saw I was behind it, I shudder at the mere thought. I was happy when something captured my attention, taking my mind away from the dreadfulness that was James Andrews.

The piano was being played down the hall. I could hear someone singing as well, but I couldn't make out the words. The closer I came to the music the more I knew the voice. The more my knees weakened at the soft melodic quality.

_So find where your heart sings  
And we'll be free together  
Feeling everything_

When I found the room he was in, I peeked in, not wanting him to see me. The door was barely opened but it was enough. He looked as if in deep concentration. Eyes closed, brow pucked slightly. I could feel my lips upturning as I watched him. I tried my best to fight it but he was adorable. Just as he had been with Anna.

Inhaling deeply I entered the magnificent room. I don't recall seeing it before but I wish I had more time to spend here. The carriage was due any time to take us to our new residence.

The ceilings were high and very ornately done. The scroll work was beautiful. I couldn't seem to get the smile off my face. Instruments abounded. Sheets of music were scattered over every flat surface. But something wasn't right with the room. Nothing really, metaphorically, alive. It felt as if everything had died. Is this why James is the way he is?

_I always wonder_

_If those who control_

_Are really most frightened_

I was drawn back to my... husband as he like to call himself. I felt my heart start to race as he looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hello," I sounded winded. My chest tightened as continued to stare at him. And this time I couldn't blame the corset. He just smiled and kept on with his playing. Which made the feeling worse.

Will I ever be able to feel nothing when I look at him?

* * *

Review please!

In the next few chapters we're going to go through their wedding tour. In case I forget to tell what country they're in, here's their itinerary. Currently they're in Spain. Next is Italy, then on to Switzerland. Possibly Germany could be after. And they end up in France before they go home to England.

I'm working on a new story and I need someone who is literate in French. I'll let you read the prologue if you help me.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	20. Chapter 20 Tommy's POV

Unwilling Union

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

It was late, but I couldn't rest. My mind was as frantic as my pulse. But it was all for good reason. The very best of reasons.

Jude.

She was draped over me. Her leg on top of my own, her hip pressed into me. A waist that was the perfect cradle for my hand. Her arm was across my chest, hand at my throat, fingers curling around. If she wasn't asleep I think she was trying to kill me. I might have died with a smile on my face if... no, thoughts like that will do me no good.

Every once in awhile she would wince and a slight whine would emerge. If it wasn't for her, I would've beaten the life out of Andrews. Scaring my girl like that. That is a fatal mistake he _will_ eventually pay for.

She stirred again, her head lifting off my shoulder as she took in a deep breath. She had a sleepy smile on her face as she looked at me. "Hi, Tommy," she said quietly as she moved closer to me. I wasn't sure what she was going to do but I was quite happy when she softly pressed her lips to mine. I wanted to hold her in place but she wasn't of sound mind.

She gave me another lethargic smile before she rolled over, putting her back to me and pulling at the covers as she went. Even though it was quite warm, I stayed close to her, putting a hand on her hip. I curled my other arm to use as a makeshift pillow.

I looked at her for I'm not sure how long. That may have been what kept me up longer than necessary. The nape of her neck was exposed, strands of silky blond hair lightly laid against the smooth skin. I wanted to touch the softness but she needed her rest. She has more horrible experiences than anyone I've ever met. And sadly, I doubt that they are over with.

After a few more restless, agonizing hours, minutes in reality, I drifted.

I moaned in disgust when light streamed lightly through the window. I slept very little and what sleep I did get wasn't very refreshing. I forced my eyes open, it felt like weights were placed on my eyelids. I kicked off the covers and tried to stifle the yawn that was coming.

I didn't notice at first but slowly I saw that Jude was still with me. I thought for sure she was going to disappear the moment I closed my eyes. She was facing me now, so innocent looking as she was lying there asleep. She had her hands together and they were pressed into my chest.

A smile was on her lips and I didn't have to guess that it was a mirror image of my own. I still couldn't get what happened last night out of my mind. The feel of her lips and how it was to hold her small body to my own. I took her clasped hands and gave her knuckles a kiss. That's about as much contact as she'll let me have in the next few days. I saw the look in her eyes, I know.

With my mind only slightly foggy I got up, careful not to wake the angel next to me. She moved a bit, turning to lay on her back. I placed another kiss on her forehead before I left her to sleep.

I splashed some cool water on my face, hoping that it would help keep me awake. It did it's intentions but not for very long. Some coffee would be most appreciated right now. I stumbled around the room, gathering my clothes and dressing. I tossed my night clothes on the chair in the corner and left the room.

I stretched my tired muscles as I walked down the hall. All was silent throughout the house. Not even the birds dared to sing.

I wish I could of stayed with Jude. Holding her while she slept. Feeling her stretch like a contented cat when she woke. How her hair would brush against my chest, since I wouldn't be wearing a shirt. I liked how she couldn't keep her eyes off me whilst I changed. I long to see that look in here eyes again.

I walked into a very bland room at the end of the hall. But the piano caught my attention. The shiny mahogany color was vibrant with the suns rays floating throughout the room. My fingers ran over the cool, smooth keys. The notes reverberated wonderfully around me.

I haven't been at a piano since that fateful, as Jude likes to put it, day. I still remember her sitting next to me. The confidence only came when she sang. But even that was short lived. I like the way she has changed while being with me.

I sat there for awhile, listening to the notes as they flowed. I have never heard this before but I liked the softness of the melody. I wasn't aware of it the whole time but I noticed eventually that I was humming along. Words soon followed.

I had my eyes closed but I knew she was there, watching me.

Slowly I opened my eyes, meeting hers immediately. She was smiling, but trying to hide it. Her voice emerged breathless as she spoke. Her hand was shaking as she placed it on the piano's surface. She should be very happy to learn she has the same effect on me.

She looked down at me, her face was bright, joyous. Then her demeanor changed completely. Her face went blank as her arms crossed over her chest and she refused to look at me. I tried not to let it affect me as I continues on with the song. Maybe the words will get through to her.

_Don't pull away  
__Don't hold back  
__Pain is what happens when you resist love  
_I think that got to her. Probably not in the best way, but its better than nothing. I don't think she really believes that line anyway.  
_Trust that with grace, we'll embrace, all that's coming  
__And let it keep lifting us up  
__  
I want to fly  
__Fly away together  
__Soaring through life__So don't be afraid  
__Because I'll be with you  
__All of the way _

She turned and pressed her back into the curve of the piano's body. Her arms were still in place, protecting herself. I abandoned my seat at the front of the instrument and walked over to where she stood. "Jude?"

"Thomas," she replied without looking at anything but her crossed arms.

"Why?" I made my voice as soft as I could. I didn't want to give her the chance to leave. My being rude or harsh would make her struggle more than she should. "Tell me why."

She almost met my eyes but stopped at my chest. I took a step closer to her, crowding her space. I was so close to her I could feel her breath on my skin, the stays on her corset.

"That's the carriage," she whispered as she left me in the room, alone.

"That woman is going to drive me insane," what am I saying? I'm talking to myself!

The luggage was already by the door and waiting to leave. I helped the driver load them before I went to retrieve Jude. She sat on the stairs, looking like she was lost in thought. I helped her up and placed her gloves in her hands.

I stayed by her side as we approached the carriage. I watched as her muscles bunched and she turned slightly back towards the house. She flinched for some inexplicable reason and rushed closer to me, hand gripping my arm with desperation.

As I took a quick look back I could see Andrews standing at the window. His eyes glaring down at Jude. What did she do to him? Besides reject him that is. He didn't have a chance, she's married to me. And she could do much better than him, were she ever in that situation.

Jude took a step to get into the coach. I couldn't stop what happened, not that _I _was ever going to try to stop these impulses. I quickly grabbed her face, seeing the surprise, and dare I say pleasure? sparkling in them. As I attached my mouth to hers, I waited for the reaction I got last time.

But much to my chagrin, she stayed perfectly still, no response. No passion, obviously.

As a final effort to get her to respond, I put an arm around her waist keeping her close. Alas she never did anything but push me slightly away. Not enough for _anyone_ looking from a window could tell, but enough to get her space and get into the carriage. I followed quickly and closed the door myself.

When I looked back the window, there was no one there.

I like the house that we found. It's remote, beautiful, and did I mention remote? Ah, no one around for miles. We even got a place that has no staff. Well, very little staff. Only one housekeeper and a cook. A butler, a gardener, a stable hand, and a few other. But they don't stay in the house at night. Well the housekeeper does. And the cook, also the butler. Why am I happy again?

I walked into the parlor to see Jude in the corner with her book. She has been spending an awful lot of time with it.

"Lets go for a walk," I told her as I kneeled beside her chair taking her hand in mine.

"You go right ahead. Have a lovely time," she tensed before she tried to disengage my hold.

"I want you to come with me."

"No. Thank you," she tacked on after a moment. I see her polite side is making a comeback.

"It will be very enjoyable. I'll even carry you over any uneven terrain."

"As appealing as that sounds," she rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm going to have to say no. Again. But thank you." I wanted to get past the facade she was holding up but its going to take some choice words.

After much coaxing, more than one like myself should ever have to use, I got Jude out of the house. She walked slowly at my side. I was very happy to see the natural beauty of the country. But Jude being next to me made it all the better.

She held her light blue lace parasol over her shoulder, blocking the sun and me so it seems. I could see her silhouette through the thin material. She kept giving glances in my direction every few seconds. I'm taking that as a good sign. Not that I'm the best at interpreting signs.

I slowed down so I could move to her other side but as soon as I was shoulder to shoulder with her, the sunshade was immediately on the same side as I was, nearly hitting me in the face. If I hadn't have moved, it would've made direct contact with my nose.

"Jude," I started but she was being stubborn. "Jude!" she still held her position. "You can at least acknowledge me," I moved faster to get in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"_I _don't want to be here. So why would I want to engage in conversation with you?" she tried to go around me but I stepped in front of her again.

"You didn't have to come," she looked at me incredulously.

"You are joking, right?"

"Of course not. Because what I said was the truth."

"You went on for a good hour, telling me the reasons I should come out for a stroll with you. I only gave in because I wanted you to shut your mouth!" A thought came into my mind and I couldn't stop it from being spoken.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. If you want to shut me up, there is only one sure way to do it." She didn't say anything so I asked her the much needed question. "Don't you want to know what it is for future occurrences?" I could see her dress skirt moving as she tapped her foot on the dirt path. "Or should I just show you?"

I bent down so I was at eyes level with her and put us nose to nose. Her face was stoic as she stared back at me. I felt half of my mouth curl up into a smile as I tilted my head so I could press my lips to hers.

But as soon as I made any contact she shot back and hit me over the head with her lacy parasol. That's going to leave a mark. Hopefully I don't end up bald where she hit me.

As I held onto my throbbing cranium, she stomped off, muttering about 'bastard men'. I surprisingly heard that over the ringing in my ears.

"Jude," I said pleadingly. "Come back!"

"No!" she shouted back. "And don't you come after me Thomas Quincy." her voice was much farther away that time.

The few seconds she wasn't in my view I heard her scream. "Jude?!" I started off into a panicked run.

* * *

Review please!

Thanks to those who responded to my plea of people literate in French. I'll get back to you soon, I'm trying to get the dialogue to work.

I know you're hating me and Jude right now but this is pretty much her last ditch effort to distance herself. So there's something to be happy about.

Thanks, Eternita14.


	21. Chapter 21 Jude's POV

Unwilling Union

I'm not very happy with this but hey, it's better than nothing.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I moved this way and that. But nothing made the pain stop. Sharp pain shooting through my leg even when I only thought about my accident. As long as I didn't move anymore than necessary I was only dealing with a dull ache. I have had worse injuries than this. Why does it seem so much worse?

What a great way to spend a day or few. Stuck in a room, ankle propped up on a pillow. Nothing to do for hours on end. Ah, makes me want to live my whole life this way. It's been three days since I twisted my ankle on that horrible walk I took with Tommy. I told him time and time again that I didn't want to go with him, but did he listen? Does he _ever_ listen? No!

After it happened he carried me home and up to my room. If I wasn't in such a hurry to get away from him I would've seen the very large rock in the middle of the path. Why did he have to go and kiss me again? Once was enough for a day. A lifetime even. I really wish I could believe my own insane ramblings. I'm hoping that if I think like that enough, it will plant the seeds of doubt that I need to resist his charms. As I said before he is too charming, by anyone's standpoints.

Day after day, a schedule seemed to form. He carted me to the parlor for a change of scenery. Toted me into the dining room for dinner and took me right back up to my room. And I don't think he really minded in the least. Every once in awhile he would move his hand a little lower than necessary. The skirt of my dress _somehow_ ended up to where his hand was touching my leg as he brought me upstairs. A too innocent look on his face the whole time.

Though it was very satisfying to hit him over the head with my parasol. I loved the sound he made as he held his head. It made me feel powerful. Very heady feeling, something I would like very much to experience again. It makes it worth the pain I feel.

"Love? Are you awake?" He seems to have thought up a new pet name for me. I had my eyes closed and I considered not answering him. But he would just pester me until I did. For some reason he knows if I'm aware or unconscious.

"Yes, though I wish I were dead," I didn't see a point in trying to be civil. My ankle ached more the closer he came.

"Why is that?" his smile grew larger as he closed the door behind him.

"Seeing your smiling face brings on the urge to throw myself off the balcony. If I could walk that is," a shot him the worst look I could. I wanted to wring his neck if I could. He would be able to avoid it easily, my being crippled and all.

"It very nice to see you too." he gave me a kiss on the cheek as he set down my tray. "Here's your dinner. You need to keep up your strength." I saw a odd gleam in his eye as he said that. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"And how will we be traveling?" I watched him warily. My luck he'll want to walk. Which means I'll spend too much time being in close contact with him. The side of my body pressed into his chest. Feeling the subtle muscle that's always hidden by layers of cloth. His hands doing much more than just holding me. Why am I finding it hard to breathe?

Corset. That is a plausible reason for shortness of breath. My corset had been tightened recently. If you count two days ago as recent.

"Train." I had just gotten myself under control when he gave me his answer.

"How do you expect me to go by train if I can't walk?" I could feel my pulse begin to race as I thought of the plans he had in store.

"You haven't been able to walk for days. How have you been getting around?"

"You are _not _carrying me onto a train where people can see! It's bad enough that I have to been seen _with_ you." I hoped my insult made him rethink his plan. But I knew that he was becoming accustomed to my surliness. "You want to make it that much worse?" Even though I couldn't care less of what those society mules think of me, but if my mother heard about it...

"I'll have your things ready in the morning. We have an afternoon train." he leaned in to give me a kiss but I turned and he got the corner of my mouth. "Soon, you won't think about turning away from me." His promise was lingering the air for several moments after he vacated the room.

Oh, dear Lord.

UuUuUuUuU

We made it to the train station with only a few minutes to spare. I limped at Tommy's side, occasionally tripping over the bumps in the path. I couldn't lift my leg very much. I resented Tommy for the pain and agony and humiliation. Tommy kept an arm at my waist, keeping me from injuring myself any more than I already was. That's one thing in his favor.

I gritted my teeth as we approached the procession of cars. All of our luggage had been put in its place and the only thing left was me. I felt like an inanimate object with the lack of movement I was working with.

I eyed the stairs and wished I could fly. It would make all of this so much more simple. I lifted up my leg to start the climb, but pain went through me as I put my weight on my ankle. I whimpered quietly and dug my fingernails into Tommy's arm.

He whispered soothing nonsense to me, his hand brushing some hair from my face. Why does he always have to be so caring and sweet? This is going to be the death of me.

"I could kill you for this," I wasn't really angry with him. It was more about my weakness.

"Yes, but who would carry you around?" He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. My feet didn't quite touch the ground as he stepped onto the stairs to enter the train.

I looked around nervously, hoping that I didn't see anyone from back home. But luck seemed to be on my side. We arrived to where we were supposed to be and he helped me settle in.

"Do you need anything my dear?" he asked as he sat across from me.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said crossly. What does he want from me? He woke me up quite early and annoyed me the entire time. He said that I needed to help with the packing and that I should start getting dressed now. "Who knows how long it's going to take you" were his exact words. I nearly smacked him but he cut that off with a swift but passionate kiss. I don't really remember what happened after that.

The ride dragged on longer than I expected. I stared out at the scenery, but it all blurred together. Green and some brown flashed by me. Sometimes I would catch some blues and pinks. But other than that it was very monotonous.

Why didn't I grab that book? It would have made this all the better. I tried to listen to the natural music that was always in my head but as soon as the piano tune started to reach it's peak I was interrupted.

"Jude?"

I thought about pretending to sleep again but I've spent the last few days unconscious. I didn't answer him but I did give him my attention, trying my best to not look him straight in the eyes. Those blue orbs make my thoughts get tangled in knots. And my stomach isn't too far behind that reaction.

He looked a little nervous and it made me think about our wedding. I couldn't help it. He wore that expression as I looked at him, the look that broke my will to run. A slight crease was etched in his forehead. I tried not to fidget with the tier of silky fabric that I caught between my fingers. Luckily the hated bouquet covered the motion.

I was brought out of the thought by Tommy calling my name. I just nodded as a sign that I was paying attention to him. Even though I was doing no such thing. "What did I just ask you then?" I nodded again. That reaction always seems to work with my mother. "You could at least pay attention you know?"

"I am." I tried for my best innocent voice. I looked in his general direction and then out of the window, still watching him from the corner of my eye.

"Well since I have your undivided attention," he rolled his eyes. "I want to talk to you about this whole situation."

"What situation?" There is the fact that I have to consummate a marriage to a man I don't know. I still want to shudder at the thought. Also I have so many admirers that I never knew of, and now they make their feelings known. Even some I've never met before. James being the most memorable. And I've made quite a few enemies too in this short time.

It is not my fault that I had to marry one of the most wanted bachelors in the country. My mother is in full blame for this. I never met the man until the month before our wedding.

"_Our _situation."

"Oh," was too inadequate for an answer. But it was the best I could come up with. What else am I supposed to say? How does one respond to something like that?

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us." I looked at him sharply. "Yes, it's not going to be that difficult on me," he admitted as I watched him turn away slightly. "But-"

"Please don't. I don't want to hear about this. I can't even think about it," the familiar knot formed in my belly as reasons I should run away from this took full focus in my brain. But thankfully for both of us, I can't -don't- want to fight it anymore. That doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on him.

"Why does this scare you?" He motioned between the two of us.

I looked skyward and let out a deep sigh. Will he understand? It's not that difficult a concept. "Thomas, I'm sixteen. I've been locked away ever since I was born. No real contact with the opposite sex. Does that answer your question?" he nodded softly and left me to my thoughts. Thoughts I didn't want to be left to.

I started picturing Tommy in my head. I know I do that normally but this was a little different. These images were a mix of our kisses and the wedding night. His domineering frame keeping me from escaping. I felt my face start to heat, the salacious pictures making me feel minutely scandalous. That's a bit of an understatement. And I began to hope that what was in my mind wasn't apparent on my face.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" I did my best to hide my overheated features from him.

"Is everything...alright?" he must have noticed I didn't scold him for using one of his ridiculous pet names he likes to call me.

"Yes, I just feel... a bit of a headache coming on." I started to fidget with a tendril of hair that came loose. I looked and saw my hand was shaking. Sooner or later he's going to notice that something is haunting me. "Pardon me." I told him as I dashed out of the compartment.

I rested against the wall a few feet away, my breath slowly returning back to normal.

"Do you need any help?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. My hand going to my chest as if it would help the rapid pounding.

"No thank you," I met the eyes of the mystery person and I found I could not stop. His grass green eyes shined with curiosity as he watched my features change. I only wish I knew what they changed to. Hopefully not admiration. Or desire. Because I'm not sure if its for him or Tommy.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said kindly.

"You didn't," not really anyway.

He took a step closer, eating up my personal space. Not that there was much to begin with. As most people know, trains are not the most spacious creations. He was about to speak again but something behind me caught his attention.

Determined footsteps warned me that Tommy was nearby.

* * *

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14.


End file.
